Imagine
by LauraRoslinAdama
Summary: Et si les Cylons n'avaient jamais attaqués ? Et si Laura était quand même devenu Présidente et avait rencontré l'Amiral Adama ? Oui je sais, le résumé est pourri mais vous n'avez qu'à lire, c'est beaucoup mieux ! :)


Hey tous le monde ! Voici ma première histoire sur BSG, enfin ce n'est pas MON histoire, mais une traduction. L'histoire original est de Aussiegirl41, attention certaine scène peuvent choquer les plus jeunes et bien sur BSG ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les personnages. Enjoy ! :)

Chapitre 1 :

William Adama se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de l'Amiral James O'Neal. Il n'était pas pressé. Les exigences d'un commandant d'un battlestar avait été remplacé par des papiers et des dossiers fastidieux qui avaient été déguisés en un emploi.

Peut être qu'il aurait du aller travailler sur un cargo après le démantèlement du Galactica, pensa-t-il. Au moins il aurait été dans l'espace, plutôt que d'être coincé dans ses couloirs a Picon.

Il n'avait aucune idée du sens de sa vie désormais. Il n'avait pas de femme ou de famille. Zak avait disparu. Lee servait comme major sur le Pegasus. Saul et Ellen allaient de casino en casino à Caprica. Kara était capitaine à sur le Columbia. Ses supérieurs ne l'appréciaient pas si il suivait les rumeurs. Il n'avait pas non plus un équipage qu'il pouvait prendre pour une famille. Il était maintenant seul.

Avoir été convoqué dans le bureau de Jim avait au moins rompu l'ennui de la journée. L'assistant de Jim lui dit de rentrer dans la pièce.

Le bureau de Jim était beaucoup plus grande que sa petite cabine. Cela le fit devenir nostalgique, ses quartiers du Galactica lui manquaient. Il n'avait même pas personnalisé son bureau sur Picon.

« Bill », dit Jim le saluant avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. « Savez vous quel jour nous sommes ? »

C'était une question rhétorique, donc Bill resta silencieux et l'Amiral continua. « Quarante-cinq ans Bill. Quarante-cinq ans de service marqué à la craie blanche. Ils vont vous donner une frakking médaille autour de votre cou, Bill. » O'Neal rit de sa propre plaisanterie.

« Une médaille, Monsieur ? »

« La médaille de l'honneur. Le président Goldsdamn vous la donnera. Dans deux semaines. Ici, à Picon. Donnez une liste des personnes que vous voulez invités à mon assistant. »

« Merci Monsieur. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Que pouvez-t-il dire ? Entre sa désastreuse mission sur le Valkyrie et sa situation sur Picon, il n'était pas totalement d'accord sur le fait que ces deux dernières années avait été un « honneur ».

.0.0

Il se faisait vieux et il avait prit du poids. Il ne rentrait presque plus dans son uniforme, il n'avait pas le choix pour aujourd'hui mais si il devait le reporter, il passerait par la salle de sport avant. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se demanda ce qu'allait penser le président de lui. Le président le détestait, il en était à peu près sur. Leur première rencontre ne s'était pas très bien déroulée. Il ne pensait pas que l'un deux puissent l'oublier. Il remet en place son col et ses lunettes, enfin prêt pour la cérémonie. Allons en finir avec ça, si dit-il.

.0.0

« Au nom des personnes présente dans cette pièce, c'est avec plaisir que je vous donne, Commandant Adama, la médaille de l'honneur pour vos quarante-cinq années de courageux services pour le Flotte Colonial. »

Il baissa la tête pour que le Président puisse lui mettre la médaille autour de son cou.

« Félicitations. »

Le Président lui tendit la main qu'il secoua brièvement. Il jeta un regard dans la salle et fut surpris de voir Lee et Kara parmi les invités. Il était a peu près sur qu'ils ne seraient pas venus.

« Merci » dit-il dans le micro présent sur l'estrade.

Le président était désormais derrière lui, avec les autres.

« C'est un honneur. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec un discours sur les bon vieux jours. Même si je serais ravi de revenir à toute cette gloire, lorsqu'on m'appelait Husker et toutes mes aventures. J'ai bien peur que ce vieux corps ne peut plus les vivres désormais. Surtout mes genoux. »

Des petits rires emplirent la salle devant cette tentative d'humour.

« Le président aurait du créer une nouvelle taxe pour me payer mes frais médicaux si j'étais restée dans un viper. »

Cette fois ci il pu entendre clairement le rire du président derrière lui.

« Je voudrais que chaque personne dans cette pièce observe une minute de silence pour tous les soldats qui ne peuvent pas être présents aujourd'hui. Les soldats qui n'ont pas eu la chance de passer quarante-cinq ans dans la flotte colonial. Les soldats morts durant la guerre contre les Cylons. Les soldats morts aux mains des terroristes et des criminels. Et les familles et amis de ces soldats qui sont laissés derrière dans leur chagrin. Je souhaite avoir une minute de silence pour toutes ces personnes, pour nous en souvenir. Rappelons-nous en. »

L'auditorium se tu, comme il le souhaitait. Après une minute de silence, il retourna au micro. « Nous nous en souviendrons. C'est ce que tous nous souhaitons. »

« C'est ce que tous nous souhaitons » répéta sobrement l'audience.

.0.0

Eh bien, il l'avait encore fait, pensa la président. William Adama et ses discours tueurs d'ambiance. Dieux merci, son nouveau poste ne l'obligeait pas à faire des discours en public.

Il a, cependant, toutes les qualités qu'ils cherchaient, une loyauté et un patriotisme envers les Colonies, en plus de ses quarante-cinq années, lui donnait une grande expérience.

Il avait bien d'autres qualités qu'il possédait mais le président n'en était pas sur. Son orgueil, son arrogance et son stoïcisme pour commencer. De plus son entêtement infernal. Comment allaient-ils faire avec tout ça ?

Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, cependant, que tous ne pouvait ignorer. Même si on pouvait dire que ses discours étaient dépressifs, ils étaient toujours si sincères et peut être même inspirants. Il y avait aussi quelque chose dans ses yeux. De l'intelligence, certainement, mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. C'était quelque chose qui faisait que vous pouviez avoir confiance en lui en temps de crise.

Plusieurs militaires clés avait été questionné sur le regard qu'ils avaient sur le commandant Adama et les deux mêmes mots revenaient sans cesse – fiable et digne de confiance. Juste ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour cette mission.

.0.0

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le commandant Adama savait qu'il se faisait vieux et commençait à s'inquiéter pour son audition. Est ce que la président lui avait vraiment dit qu'il était affecté à un nouveau poste sur Caprica City ? Qu'il était nécessaire de commencer la semaine prochaine en tant que « conseillé militaire » ?

« Je suis un peu confus, n'est ce pas le chef de l'Amirauté qui vous conseille dans le domaine militaire ? »

« Non, » dit le Président, « vous m'avez mal comprise. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me conseiller dans les questions militaires, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me conseiller dans les voies militaires. Ca saute aux yeux depuis ma nomination dans ces nouvelles fonctions, je suis complètement désemparée lorsqu'il s'agit de l'armée. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour être sur qu'ils connaissent les protocoles approprié de sorte à ce que je ne m'embarrasse pas, enfin quelqu'un qui peut – comment allons nous dire ca?- passer à travers toutes ces conneries pour que je puisse avoir de bons conseils. »

Est ce que la présidente venait de dire « conneries » ? Etait-il vraiment sur le point d'accepter cette offre ? Vivre à Caprica était un grand avantage, bien. Au moins, il pourrait revoir de vieux amis, tel que Saul. Mais pour travailler avec la Présidente, cela en valait-il la peine ? Voilà pour quoi il hésitait encore.

« Alors, je peux attendre à vous voir dans un bureau de l'aile présidentielle de l'édifice du gouvernement caprican la semaine prochaine ? »

« Oui, je suppose que vous pouvez, Madame la Présidente. » dit-il.

Elle lui offrit sa main pour confirmer leur affaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa main pâle contrastait fortement avec la peau foncée de la sienne. Il se demanda, non pas pour la première fois, ce qu'il ressentirait si cette main soyeuse parcourait sa peau, le long de son corps. Très vite il prit sa main et secoua sa tête pour effacer de telles pensées dangereuses. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le sol en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son retrait soudain. S'il devait travailler avec elle régulièrement, il allait devoir trouver une solution contre son attirance involontaire envers elle.

.0.0

Laura Roslin essayait de regarder William Adama dans les yeux mais celui ci regardait délibérément ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que c'était une erreur de lui faire confiance, mais désormais elle avait quelques doutes. Elle s'était imaginée William Adama se précipiter vers les médias pour exposer tous les secrets de la Présidence des douze colonies mais de toute façon ce n'était pas le genre de type à le faire. Elle devait faire confiance à quelqu'un et elle avait décidé que ça allait être William Adama. Elle allait s'en tenir à sa première décision.

Un jeune homme les avait rejoint. Elle avait deviné que c'était son fils, se souvenant qu'il avait volé à bord de son viper le jour du démantèlement du Galactica. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux bleus. Mais sinon ils n'avaient pas d'autre ressemblance physique, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détecter leurs mimiques. Par sa position, le jeune Adama avait évidemment l'arrogance et la fierté de son père.

William Adama présenta poliment son fils à elle « Lee Adama, » dit-il « un Major sur le Pegasus. »

« Oh. » dit-elle « le Pegasus, avec l'Amiral Cain ? »

« Vous l'avez rencontré ? » demanda le Major Adama.

« Oui. » Elle n'avait pas autre chose à dire sur elle. Sans doute que moins elle parlait de l'Amiral Cain et de sa rigidité et mieux ça allait.

Elle jeta à nouveau un regard vers le commandant. Il la regardait et cette fois ci, ce fut elle qui détourna le regard. Elle devait se souvenir de rester prudente avec lui. Il n'avait clairement pas raté une bonne affaire. Elle était sure que ses beaux yeux pouvaient pénétrer son âme.

Elle se demanda soudain à quoi ses yeux pouvaient bien ressembler lorsqu'ils la regardaient vers le bas avec de la passion.

_Tu es ridicule Laura, _se réprimanda-t-elle, _tu as assez de problèmes à t'inquiéter sans ajouter des pensées illicites sur William Adama à la liste._

Chapitre 2 :

« Toc toc, puis-je rentrer Commandant ? »

« Bien sur, Madame la Présidente, enfin si vous le pouvez. »

William Adama ne s'attendait pas à recevoir la visite de la présidente dès son premier jour. Son bureau était rempli de carton, et essayait tant bien que mal de ranger ses affaires personnelles. La matinée avait été consacrée au tri des badges de sécurité, donc maintenant même si il était assez tard, il ne faisait que commencer son déballage.

« Vous avez trouvé votre bureau alors ? Demanda-t-elle. « C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici mais je suis sure que vous allez bientôt vous y retrouver, tout comme dans les couloirs du Galactica. Mon assistant, Billy, a passé tous son temps ici à se perdre si je m'en souviens bien. » Elle sourit à la fin de sa phrase.

Il le souhaitait, mais elle ne devrait pas lui faire ce sourire, surtout si il devait rester de marbre devant son charme.

« Mon bureau, » poursuivit-elle, « est environ à trois étages vers le bas du votre. Je suis sure que vous ne le louperez pas- » elle dit un petit reniflement mignon « - c'est celui avec six assistant et l'insigne des Douze Colonies à la porte. »

Il essaya de stopper le sourire qui naissait au bord de ses lèvres dans un sourire rayonnant. Ca allait être beaucoup plus difficile de lui résister que ce qu'il pensait.

Elle se pencha et regarda à l'intérieur d'un carton ouvert. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. «_ Dark Day, Somewhere in the Shadows, Love and Bullets, Dying Again, Caprican Crime,_ » elle lu les titres des livres présent dans la boite. « Vous allez réellement travailler pour moi, Commandant, ou vous allez rester ici et lire ? »

« Désolé, Madame la Présidente. Ce carton était censé être dans mon appartement mais il y a eu une sorte de confusion et il s'est retrouvé ici, » essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Son foutu uniforme lui serrait le cou, c'était un supplice.

« Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir une belle collection Commandant. » Elle prit Dying Again. « Ca vous dérange si je vous l'empreinte ? C'est un que je n'ai jamais lu, et j'ai une réelle passion pour ce genre de livre. »

« Bien sur, Madame la présidente. »

« Je vais sans doute prendre un certain temps pour le finir, » ajouta-t-elle. « Pour certaine raisons étranges je n'ai pas toujours le temps pour lire. »

« Je ne peux imaginer pourquoi » dit-il sèchement. « Et s'il vous plaît, considérez cela comme un cadeau. C'est une règle de ne jamais prêter des livres. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, et poussa distraitement ses lunettes le long de son nez. « Merci, Commander, » dit-elle avec une chaleur authentique. « Je vais vous laisser alors. Je pense que nous allons avoir beaucoup de réunions hebdomadaire. Je vais donc demander à l'un de mes assistants de nous trouver quelques moments ensemble. »

Elle tourna les talons et il se trouva directement à l'embrasure de sa porte, la regardant marcher le long du couloir. Elle marchait et roulait ses hanches si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était en retard pour un autre rendez-vous. Il fut surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait encore marcher malgré l'étroitesse de sa jupe et la hauteur de ses talons.

Il se retourna lentement vers son bureau et regarda tout ces cartons essayant d'effacer l'image de ses jambes imprimés désormais dans son esprit. Il devrait retourner à la salle de sport si il devait continuer de la voir.

.0.0

Laura Roslin se hâta de retourner à son bureau, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Billy l'attendait devant la porte.

« Madame la Présidente, » la salua-t-il poliment.

« Billy, quelles sont les nouvelles aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien, madame, les journaux du soir vienne tout juste d'arriver. Il semble que Richard Adar a donné une interview au _Caprican Moon_. »

Elle grogna. Elle n'avait pas été dérouté pas Richard Adar. Il essayait de le faire au moins une fois par mois. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer les prochains scandales qu'il allait faire éclater.

Lorsqu'elle avait été candidate pour les présidentielles elle s'était avérée si populaire qu'il avait décidé de rendre leurs affaires publics. Il avait essayé de la faire ressembler à une femme méprisante et obsessionnelle. Ca n'avait pas fonctionné. En faite il s'était plutôt tiré une balle dans le pied. Et elle avait gagné les élections surtout grâce à cela.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Billy, » dit-elle, « personne ne se soucie plus de Richard Adar. Y compris moi. »

Elle réalisa que c'était vrai. Elle en avait bien fini avec Richard Adar.

« Ensuite, » continua Billy, « il y a une histoire avec Tom Zarek. »

« Le terroriste ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui Madame. Il semble qu'il aura une libération conditionnelle le mois prochain. »

« Mmm, » murmura-t-elle « Ajoutez cela à l'ordre du jour lorsque nous rencontrerons l'Amirauté mercredi. Aussi, lorsque vous faites un dossier de briefing avec tous les détails, faites une copie pour le commandant Adama. Je suis intéressé par son opinion. » Et c'était aussi une bonne excuse pour rencontrer le commandant à nouveau, pensa-t-elle.

Elle était un peu déconcerté de chercher des excuses pour rencontrer un homme, a fortiori William Adama.

« Rien d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle à Billy, en secouant la tête, essayant aussi d'effacer ses pensées persistantes à propos de William Adama et son regard lorsqu'il était en uniforme.

« Rien d'excitant. Il y a une autre histoire à propos de M. Cable et son Trésor et au Cabinet des Finances. C'est une histoire favorable. Bonne croissance de l'économie. Les taux d'intérêts sont stables. Les financiers sont tous derrières lui. »

« Bien. Envoyez lui un court mail de ma part le félicitant voulez vous ? Je l'appellerai personnellement ce soir lorsque j'aurais plus de temps. J'ai une réunion avec l'ambassadeur de Gemenon dans trente minutes, je n'aurais donc pas le temps d'aller chercher un repas, pouvez vous demander à Tory de me l'apporter s'il vous plaît ? Merci, Billy. »

Une fois que Billy fut sorti du bureau, elle jeta un regard sur les documents qui exigeaient sa signature. Elle aurait du le faire lorsqu'elle avait eu un temps libre et pourtant elle venait d'ouvrir _Dying Again_ et caressa la couverture de ses mains. Elle avait l'intention de ne lire que la première couverture de page mais Tory arriva alors avec son repas.

.0.0

Bill Adama avait mal partout. Espèce_ d'idiot, _pensa-t-il. Après avoir passé la journée avec ses boites , il s'était ensuite inscrit à la salle de sport situé aux sous sols. Deux heures de boxes plus tard, il était rentré chez lui pour ranger des cartons, encore une fois.

Après le dîner, il s'était pris une longue et bonne douche chaude pour se décontracter et surtout apaiser ses muscles endolorit. Il s'allongea sur son canapé lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il leva les yeux vers l'heure. 22h. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ci. Aussi, son téléphone n'avait été connecté que ce matin, et pour l'instant personne n'avait son numéro, cela devait être un faux numéro.

« Adama » grogna-t-il en répondant. S'étendre avec le téléphone avait ravivé une douleur dans son bras.

« Salut, » dit une voix désormais familière. Il était en état de choc. La présidente l'appelait désormais chez lui ? Sans doute pour le garder en main pensa-t-il.

« J'espère que je ne vous réveille pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, Madame la Présidente, » murmura-t-il, en essayant de garder son imagination vagabonde se demandant d'où elle appelait. _De son lit ? _Il déglutit difficilement et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Je voulais juste vous appeler et vous dire à quel point j'apprécie _Dying Again_. J'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Amanda. »

Laura Roslin essayait réellement de le tuer. Amanda était l'un des personnages principaux du livre, une historie d'amour avec Whitfield. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la police, Amanda était beaucoup plus gradé et une femme séduisante et convoitée. Whitefield, cependant, était à la fin de sa carrière et il avait de vieilles idées en ce qui concernait la hiérarchie policière. Il n'avait pas famille et n'était important pour personne. Amanda se trouva attiré par lui, et ils continuent de se chercher durant la moitié du livre jusqu'à ce qu'a la fin elle meurt se prenant une balle pour le sauver.

Il ne voulait pas faire de parallèle entre ces personnages et Roslin et lui-même, ou les similitudes de leur histoires. Ou le fait que en tant que présidente, elle était vulnérable aux tentatives d'assassinats.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées depuis un certain temps. Elle le sortit de ses pensées. « Commandant ? Vous êtes là ? »

« Oui, désolé. Je me demandais juste comment vous aviez eu mon numéro ? » demanda-t-il. Ce n'était seulement qu'un demi mensonge. Il se le demandait au début.

Elle rit « Je crains d'avoir abusé de ma place de présidente Monsieur. » dit-elle.

La façon dont elle dit ce « monsieur » lui rappela leur première rencontre sur le Agalactie lorsqu'il s'était adressé à elle comme si elle était une écolière et elle avait répondu sarcastiquement avec un « monsieur » à la fin de sa phrase. La ministre de l'éducation avait en aucun doute fait un long chemin depuis.

« Je suis heureux que le livre vous plaise » dit-il sincèrement.

« Tout à fait. Merci encore de ce cadeau. Je vous vois demain alors ? »

« Oui, Madame la Présidente. À 11h je crois. »

Elle rit à nouveau. « Oui, commandant. Nous nous voyons à onze heure. »

Alors elle raccrocha. Il raccrocha lentement à son tour. Il lutta et se leva du canapé pour aller se prendre un verre, et prit un livre dans l'une des boites pas encore rangée. Le sommeil allait avoir sans doute un peu de mal à venir après avoir eu cet appel, pensa-t-il.

Chapitre 3 :

Laura Roslin courait le long de la rivière Campbell. Un garde du corps courait devant elle et un autre derrière. Ils couraient en fonction de son rythme à elle.

A quelque pas derrière elle se trouvait quelques journalistes. David Nelson, du Caprican Tribune, était à vélo.

« Madame la Présidente ! » l'interpella-t-il. « Allez vous répondre aux allégations de Richard Adar qui maintient que vous avez feint d'avoir un cancer pour avoir plus de votes ? »

Elle continua son jogging.

« Madame la Présidente ! » Cette fois-ci elle reconnut la voix de Melissa Brandon. « Allez vous montrer vos dossiers médicaux au public ? »

Elle continua de courir.

« Madame la Présidente ! » Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette voix mais elle n'allait pas se retourner pour voir qui c'était. « Avez vous eu l'idée de regarder votre mère mourir ? »

_Dieux, ne cesse pas de courir Laura. _Si elle s'arrêtait de courir et découvrait à qui appartenait cette voix, elle ne serait plus responsable de ses actes.

Laura couru jusqu'au bâtiment du gouvernement. Elle bondit en haut des marches et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur arrière, qui n'était destiné que pour elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva au 52ème étage, elle continua son jogging.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers le bureau du Commandant Adama lorsqu'elle passa. Elle remarqua qu'il était là. Peut être qu'une rapide matinée pourrait lui faire oublier les paroles et surtout les accusations des journalistes.

« Bonjour Commandant » dit-elle.

Il se retourna, étonné de voir la Présidente des Douze Colonies à sa porte en tenue de sport.

« Madame la Présidente. Bonjour. »

Elle se pencha et fit quelque étirement, en utilisant la porte pour se tenir.

« Vous commencez tôt, » dit-elle. Elle regarda sa montre, il n'était que sept heure et demi.

« Vous aussi » répliqua-t-il. « Je pensais pouvoir faire un peu de rangement tôt ce matin pour pouvoir ensuite réellement travailler la journée. »

« Quelqu'un voudrait bien avoir une promotion non ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Il la regarda, en apparence impassible, mais elle savait qu'il souriait à l'intérieur. Elle pouvait presque voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux bleus. Elle rit de nouveau et repartit en courant, se tortillant les hanches en espérant qu'il la regardait.

.0.0

Bill arriva au bureau de la Présidente Roslin cinq minutes avant leur rendez-vous. Il ne voulait pas être en retard pour leur premier rendez vous. Une jeune femme avec de long cheveux sombre se présenta à lui comme étant Tory Foster, une des assistantes de la Présidente. Elle lui proposa une chaise en attendant dans une salle d'attente.

Presque aussitôt après que Mlle Foster entra dans le bureau, elle revenue et lui dit qu'il pouvait rentrer.

La Présidente était au téléphone lorsqu'il rentra, elle agitait distraitement son fauteuil.

Il se mit dans un coin de la pièce, s'asseyant sur une chaise. Son bureau était grand mais impersonnel. Il n'y avait rien de personnel, de quelques natures qu'il soit. Ses quartiers avaient toujours été encombré par des photos personnelles, mais là, il n'y en avait aucun dans cette pièce. Pas de plantes, de peintures ou de bibelots, rien du tout.

Si on lui avait dit ça il y a quelque semaine, il aurait dit que Laura Roslin était froide et distante. Mais désormais il savait que pour elle c'était le bureau de la Présidente Roslin, qu'elle le séparait soigneusement de Laura Roslin.

Il se demandait qui avait fait du jogging devant lui ce matin ? Pour d'étranges raisons, il espérait que ça soit Laura Roslin.

Ne voulant pas l'espionner il essayait de ne pas écouter la conversation téléphonique jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom. « Oui, le Commandant Adama se joindra avec nous » compris-t-il « Oui, oui je sais Amiral » continua-t-elle. « Nous aurions bientôt à faire quelque chose à faire par rapport à cela. » Elle fit une pause de temps en temps, lorsque la personne à l'autre bout du fil parlait. « Oui. Bien sur. Oui. Bonne idée. Je vous remercie. D'accord. Je vous verrais bientôt. Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha et lui donna un de ses sourires éblouissants qui lui donnait désormais envie. « Désolé Commandant. Voulez vous boire ? Café ? Quelque chose de froid ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers une zone située derrière son bureau et se versa une tasse de café, puis lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Non, ca va. Je vous remercie. »

Elle rapporta le café avec elle et s'installa en face de lui sur un fauteuil pour les visiteurs au lieu de se mettre derrière son bureau. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, lui ne faisant que la regarder, et elle sirotant son café de temps en temps, il attendait qu'elle entame la conversation.

Elle le surprit avec sa première question. « Êtes vous religieux Commandent ? »

« Je vous demande pardon Madame la Présidente ? »

« Croyez vous les Écritures ? Les Dieux. Vous savez, les Dieux de Kobol et autres. »

Il hésita, se demandant où cette discussion pourrait les amener. Son comportement paraissait tout à fait sincère pourtant. « Je suis désolé, je sais que vous avez reçu un certain soutien durant votre campagne de la part de Gemenon et des Sagittarons mais, non, je n'y crois pas. En faite, je suis athée. Cela est-il important ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, regardant sa tasse, considérant apparemment soigneusement ces prochains mots. « Avec vous déjà entendu parlé du Chamalla, Commandant ? »

« Non, devrais-je ? » demanda-t-il.

« Probablement pas. Le Chamalla est un extrait d'herbe utilisé expérimentalement pour des patients atteint d'un cancer. »

« Vous en avez utilisé lorsque vous aviez votre cancer ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Oui, j'en ai utilisé. Mais le Chamalla a des effets secondaires indésirable, comme par exemple avoir des hallucinations. »

« Je vois. »

Elle but à nouveau une gorgée de son café. Il attendait qu'elle continue, impatient de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

« J'ai vu des choses. Des choses que je n'ai pas compris. Cela paraissait tellement réel. Ce n'était pas comme des rêves. C'était bien plus. » Elle le regarda à nouveau, qui attendait patiemment qu'elle aille au bout de sa pensée, l'encourageant à continuer.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et prit une de ses mains pales dans la sienne. Plus tard il s'en voudra de se geste stupide, mais sur le moment c'était un geste naturel à faire.

Elle le lui rendit avec un petit sourire, puis continua. « Lorsque je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme, un prêtresse est venu me rendre visite. Je lui ai parlé de certaines visions. Elle réalisa que certaine de ces vision avait beaucoup de similarité avec les Écrits de la Pythia. Je pense que vous ne connaissez pas les Écrits de la Pythia, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non. » Il sourit. « Ce n'est pas dans ma collection de livre. »

Elle renifla. « Pour faire court, la Pythia a guidé la treizième colonie jusqu'à la Terre. »

« La Terre ? »

« Oui, Commandant. Vous voyez, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour trouver la Terre et nos frères et sœurs de la Treizieme Colonie. »

« Madame la Présidente- » Il secoua sa tête. « La Terre n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'un conte de fée. Une histoire pour s'endormir. »

« Non Commandant. Je l'ai vu. Je suis allé sur toutes les Douze Colonies et la planète que j'ai vu dans mes visions ne ressemblait à aucune d'elles. Je crois que les Dieux m'ont choisit pour que je sois la nouvelle génération de la Pythia. »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, tout en essayant de comprendre ses paroles. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi religieuse Madame la Présidente. » dit-il finalement.

Elle rit. « Eh bien moi non plus. C'est un problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non » dit-il. « C'est juste … nouveau. »

Chapitre 4 :

Laura Roslin n'avait aucune idée de ce que pensait William Adama à propos d'elle, ou de l'information qu'elle venait de lâcher. Ses yeux ne la regardaient plus. Elle pensait qu'il était sans doute entrain de se remémorer tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et d'essayer de trouver une réponse.

Il allait sans doute penser qu'elle était une folle religieuse, qui avec son rôle allait devenir une fanatique.

La seule chose qui lui donnait encore un peu d'espoir c'était le fait qu'il lui tenait toujours la main. Elle essayait de ne pas s'attarder sur combien elle aimait la sensation de chaleur qui envahissait son corps que lui procurait la présence de sa main sur la sienne. Ou comment elle lui faisait se sentir en sécurité.

Enfin, il leva les yeux vers elle. « A combien de personne en avez vous parlé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, la prêtresse, bien entendu. Son nom est Elosha. Elle est venu lors du démantèlement du Galactica, vous vous en souvenez ? »

Il hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait, son esprit était comme un piège d'acier.

« Et Billy. » Elle fit une pause. « Et vous. »

Il la regarda avec surprise. Elle grimaça et lui expliqua. « Billy ne pense pas que cela me rajouterais des points si je disais au public que je prenais des drogues hallucinogènes. »

« C'est homme intelligent ce Billy. » dit-il sèchement. « Donc, » continua-t-il « vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin d'un conseillé militaire. »

« Non, non, c'est vrai. En faite, je voulais déjà il y a quelques semaines que vous travaillez pour moi. Vous voyez, je n'ai plus besoin de m'expliquer. »

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Elle se leva pour répondre, ce qui l'obligea, à contre cœur, à lâcher sa main.

C'était Billy. « Madame la présidente, nous sommes prêt pour votre conférence de presse. »

Elle regarda sa montre, surprise d'avoir passé autant de temps à parler avec le Commandant. Elle assura à Billy qu'elle était en chemin puis elle raccrocha.

« Je suis désolée Commandant. J'ai une conférence de presse qui m'attend. Apparemment, je vais devoir rassurer tous le monde que je ne vais pas mourir d'un cancer du sein et que je suis bien en rémission. Le fait que j'ai passé six mois sans cheveux sur ma tête, cils ou même sourcils aurait du leur donner quelque indices. » Elle fit une grimace à nouveau.

William Adama lui jeta un regard sympathique.

« Peut être que nous avons besoin d'une pause de toute façon, » continua-t-elle. « Donnez vous une chance de traiter vos réflexions sur votre commandant en chef fou. » plaisanta-t-elle, espérant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et se surprit elle même à lui demander de se joindre à elle pour la conférence de presse. Après son 'bien sur, Madame la Présidente', il se leva et posa sa main sur son bras alors qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce geste paraissait tellement naturel.

Le bar à trois portes du bâtiments du Gouvernement Caprican était beaucoup plus haut de gamme que ce que fréquentait Saul Tigh habituellement.

Des rangés de bière en bouteilles avec des étiquettes fantaisie de chaque colonies étaient alignés sur une étagère derrière les deux barmans qui était habillés avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Les néons et le fond de musique, tantôt du jazz, tantôt du blues, donnait une ambiance cosy à la pièce. Il n'y avait pas table de billard, de jeux de fléchettes que Ellen aimait tant. A la place il y avait des fauteuils et des tables basses de créateurs éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle.

Bill Adama s'assit sur un des fauteuil en face de Saul qui lui commanda un verre. Saul pouvait voir que quelque chose la tracassait. Il n'avait dit aucun mot depuis qu'il était arrivé. Le Old Man avait besoin de se faire une femme et de se retirer, pensa Saul.

« Étant donné que tu es le Commandant le mieux payé ici, tu vas devoir payer pour ces trois derniers jours étant donné ces putain de prix » se plaint-il dès qu'il s'assit. « J'ai entendu dire que tu as reçu une médaille. » ajouta-t-il à la conversation.

« Ouais, donné pour rien ces derniers jours, » dit Bill. « Bon comportement, bonne assiduité, bien jouer avec les autres » commença à plaisanter Bill.

« Ha ! J'ai entendu dire que tu jouais avec ce foutu président ces temps ci, rien que ça. C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Je suis son conseillé militaire » répondit Bill, regardant son verre, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

Saul se rappela de sa rencontre avec Roslin alors qu'elle était encore la ministre de l'éducation, sur la Galactica. Bill n'était pas impressionné par elle à l'époque. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé, il voulait savoir quel était son opinion sur elle désormais. « Elle est plutôt chaude pour une femme de son âge. »

« Saul, c'est la Présidente des Douze Colonies. Tu dois lui montrer un peu plus de respect. » répondit froidement Bill, en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Donc, pensa Saul, Bill à apparemment une meilleure opinion pour la femme. Il se demandait à quel point l'estime de Bill pour elle s'était améliorée. Il décida de le pousser un peu plus. « Quoi ? » Il haussa ses sourcils. « Tu couches avec elle Bill ? »

« Ne soit pas ridicule. Tu as traîné beaucoup trop longtemps dans le caniveau avec Ellen. » gronda-t-il.

Saul savait que lorsque Bill insultait sa femme c'était que le sujet était délicat et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Le Old Man était assez stupide pour s'attacher à la Présidente des Douze Colonies ? Pour ce qu'il avait entendu d'elle, elle allait le croquer et le recracher bien avant le petit déjeuné.

Il avait cessé depuis longtemps d'être intimidé par les grognements de Bill, il décida donc de continuer pour voir combien son meilleur ami allait tomber. « Donc tu veux juste te la faire ? » demanda-t-il. « Ca sera pas la première fois. Elle s'est déjà fait ce connard d'Adar, n'est ce pas ? »

Il ne vit même pas le poings de Bill arriver contre sa mâchoire, mais il ressentit ensuite la douleur sonner dans son crane. _Bien, bien, bien_, pensa Saul, _Roslin a ses couilles désormais._

.0.0

Bill Adama tira sa main de la glace pour répondre au téléphone. « Adama » répondit-il, quelque peu chancelant en raison de l'alcool coulant dans ses veines.

« Commandant Adama ? C'est Billy Keikeya, » annonça la personne à l'autre bout du fil. « Je vous appelle juste pour vous faire savoir que le rendez-vous avec Amirauté qui été prévu pour demain a été changé. »

« Oui, Monsieur Keikeya ? »

« Le lieu de la réunion est désormais sur le Pégasus. Nous partirons à bord du Colonial One à une heure de l'après midi. Vous aurez besoin d'un bagage car vous et Madame la Présidente allé rester à bord du vaisseau jusqu'à jeudi. La Présidente voulait juste savoir si cela n'interférait pas avec de possible événements dans votre vie personnel. »

« Non, M. Keikeya, c'est parfait. On se voit demain alors. »

« Oui Monsieur. Bonne nuit. »

Bill Adama raccrocha. Il essaya d'oublier sa déception qu'il avait eu d'avoir Billy au téléphone et non pas Laura Roslin elle même.

.0.0

Bill se rasait dans les quartiers des invités à bord du Pegasus, avant le dîner officiel. Alors qu'il allait enlever la mousse sur son visage, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec la Présidente et Billy. Il s'excusa poliment de son apparence et les laissa rentrer dans la pièce.

« Nous avons décidé que vous alliez nous escortez étant donné que Billy n'aime pas beaucoup s'orienter dans les Battlestars. » dit Roslin une fois que Bill fut prêt. Billy, remarqua-t-il, ne sourcilla pas devant cette taquinerie. Ils avaient apparemment une relation proche.

« Que pensez vous de Cain ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je devrais peut être pensé à lui dédier une chaise à la prochaine réunion avec le Quorum. » renifla-t-elle.

« Hmm », fut tout ce qu'il répondit. Il n'aimait pas les rumeurs sur ses collègues, même si ils venaient de la Présidente.

« Ses méthodes de commandement semble assez loin des votre Commandant. » continua-t-elle.

« Oui, je suppose. J'ai toujours préféré gagner le respect plutôt que de l'exiger. Bien sur, cela ne veut pas dire que ses méthodes sont moins efficaces. » dit-il, essayant de rester le plus diplomate possible.

Elle chantonna légèrement. Il aimait beaucoup ce son.

« Je veux juste ajouter que votre devoir ce soir c'est de veiller à ce que l'Amirauté ne se ligue pas contre le Président des Douze Colonies. Enfin, monsieur, » elle fit une pause, lui donnant un de ses magnifique sourire. « vous êtes ici pour me protéger. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, l'assurant qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. Ensuite, il lui sourit et offrit son bras auquel elle s'accrocha alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion.

.0.0

Laura Roslin marchait le long des couloir du Pegasus en compagnie du Commandant William Adama lorsqu'une jolie jeune fille en uniforme arriva devant eux et se jeta sur lui.

« Commandant ! » cria la jeune femme, le prenant dans les bras comme une fille retrouvant son vieux père pensa Laura.

« Dee ! » dit-il « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été sur le Pegasus, J'allais venir vous voir demain. Comment allez vous ? » demanda-t-il sincèrement.

« D'accord, Monsieur » La jeune femme grimaça légèrement avant de poursuivre. « Vous me manquez beaucoup en tant que CO. »

Adama rit un peu « Je vais demander à Lee de regarder ailleurs pour vous. Y a-t-il d'autre ex-Galacticans à bord ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Monsieur. Boomer, quelques marines et le Doc Cottle remplace le médecin du navire pendant un certain temps. »

« Je suis sure que vous serez bien pendant un certain temps alors. » Il rit à cette plaisanterie entre lui et la jeune fille. Il se retourna ensuite vers Laura et fit les présentations. « Madame la Présidente, voici l'officier marine Dualla. Dee était était mon agent de communication sur le Galactica.

« En faite, Monsieur » dit Dualla « c'est Lieutenant maintenant. Le dernier jour des Colonies m'a été favorable. »

Après avoir félicité le Lieutenant Dualla, la jeune fille commença une conversation privée avec Billy. C'était donc cette jeune fille avec qui Billy passait autant de temps au téléphone, pensa Laura.

Le Commandant et elle s'éloignèrent du couple pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Alors, qu'est ce que c'est que ce jour Colonial, Commandant ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« C'est lorsque la Flotte offre quelques promotions » expliqua-t-il « Chaque jour Colonial. Sauf en temps de guerre, où pour certaines raisons, les soldats peuvent être promu à tout moments. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ces certaines raisons. Au lieu de cela, elle le poussa doucement, le taquinant. « Donc je vais devoir attendre encore quelque mois avant de pouvoir vous appeler Amiral. » Dit-elle.

Elle le sentit instantanément se tendre. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle le regarda, confuse de sa réaction. « Si vous votez pour toutes les questions relatives à la flotte, je crois que vous devez être Amiral. »

« Si je vote ? » répondit-il froidement. « Si vous vouliez une marionnette politique dans l'Amirauté, Madame, j'ai bien peur que je ne suis pas votre homme. »

« De quoi parlez vous ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement, retrouvant immédiatement son sang froid.

« Je ne vais pas être 'l'homme-jouet' du Président. » Son visage était si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. « C'est donc ce que voulez dire tout cela ? Tout ces petits gestes amicaux envers moi n'était que pour tenir encore mieux les fils, faire de moi le soumis de vos idéaux et de vos souhaits. »

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pensait vraiment cela. Fièrement elle pencha sa tête pour lui donner comme elle aimait l'appeler 'la posture présidentielle'. Si, _Monsieur_, » lui répondit-elle durement, « j'avais besoin de choisir quelqu'un pour devenir ma marionnette, je n'aurais certainement pas choisi une personne aussi borné et arrogant que vous ! »

« Madame la Présidente ? » Une voix se fit entendre derrière eux. C'était Billy. Elle se demanda si il avait entendu leur conversation.

« La salle de réunion est par là, » dit Adama tout en tournant les talons ne se préoccupant même pas de voir si la Présidente et Billy le suivaient.

.0.0

Laura Roslin avait toujours pensé que William Adama en tant que qu'officier traiter son équipage comme sa famille. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé les traitant avec respect et égalité.

Maintenant, cependant, elle avait une image très clair de lui entrain de submerger les soldats qui servaient sous ses ordres. Le regard qu'il lui jetait désormais pourrait réprimander toute envie d'insubordination.

Mais elle n'était pas un de ses soldats qui allait dépérir sous ses regards. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait encore, mais elle n'allait pas céder à son regard. Elle refusa de baisser les yeux et de briser le contact visuel.

Elle le vit murmurer quelque chose à l'Amiral Nagala, avec qui il parlait, et ensuite il se dirigea vers elle. Elle pencha la tête en signe de mépris.

« Je vous ai sous-estimé » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« De quoi suis-je cette fois ci accusé ? » dit-elle sèchement.

« Je viens d'avoir une intéressante conversation avec l'Amiral Nagala. Il voulait que je vous fasse changer d'avis à propos sur la désactivation de la mise en réseau informatique de la Flotte. »

Elle blêmit. Elle allait le dire au Commandant avant la réunion mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps.

« Comme c'est bien, Madame, que la seule chose que vous saviez de moi c'était que je n'étais pas d'accord avec la mise en réseau du Dr Baltar. Je vois donc que ma valeur en tant qu'officier dans la Flotte, mes quarante-cinq années d'expérience, etcetera, n'avaient rien à voir avec ma nomination. Vous n'avez fait que m'utiliser. »

« Non, » nia-t-elle.

Certes, lorsque son nom était arrivé sur la table, elle avait réalisé les bénéfices d'avoir ses convictions avec elle sur ce sujet, mais ensuite elle avait bien vite réaliser qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'avantage d'avoir William Adama à ses côtés.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, voyant la trahison dans ses yeux et la douleur, et exceptionnellement, elle ressentit elle aussi une douleur lui déchirer son propre cœur.

.0.0

Laura était assis autour de la table pour le dîner, elle était absente mais écoutait quand même d'écouter poliment les conversations qui flottaient autour d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'un envie c'était de se retrouver seul avec le Commandant et de pouvoir continuer leur conversation.

Elle voulait absolument qu'il comprenne son raisonnement sur sa nomination soit disant orchestrée.

Elle, Laura Roslin, la Présidente des Douze Colonies, voulait se mettre à genoux devant lui pour qu'il comprenne et qu'il lui pardonne, qu'il croit enfin en elle.

« Madame la Présidente ? » C'était Billy. « Madame la Présidente, je, euh ... » Bill vira rapidement au rouge. « Je vais juste au pont d'observation pour, euh, regarder la vue avec le Lieutenant Dualla. »

Elle rit pour la première fois de la soirée. « Très bien, Billy, » dit-elle « je vous revois demain matin. »

Après le départ de Billy, elle traversa la pièce disant poliment des au revoir aux invités. Le Commandant était tout prêt de la sortie, parlant avec son fils.

« Commandant » dit-elle, essayant d'avoir une voix la plus calme possible devant les autres. « Major » Elle hocha la tête pour saluer le jeune Adama.

« Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à vos quartiers, » dit le Commandant Adama. Elle fut surprise, mais ne dis rien.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du navires côte à côte. Il posait occasionnellement sa main contre le bas de son dos lorsqu'ils passaient des écoutilles. Son côté gentleman prenait vite le dessus sur sa colère.

« Commandant ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille venir vers eux.

« Boomer ! » dit-il avec apparemment du plaisir. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant eux mais ne sauta pas dans les bras de l'Amiral, comme le Lieutenant Dualla l'avait fait.

« Ca fait plaisir de vous voir Monsieur, » dit la fille respectueusement. La jeune fille se tourna vers Laura et elle pu voir la lueur sombre dans ses yeux. « Madame la Présidente » dit la jeune fille d'une voix lointaine. Puis la jeune femme prit son revolver et tira deux coups sur la Présidente.

Elle cria puis se senti tomber au sol. L'arrière de sa tête se cogna contre le sol en métal du vaisseau et se demanda plus tard si elle été tombée dans l'inconscience. Elle vit le sang gicler et s'étaler dans une marre autour d'elle, mais étrangement elle ne sentit aucune douleur autre part que à sa tête.

Elle vit vaguement la jeune fille se faire arrêter par les marines et se faire plaquer au sol.

Elle leva sa tête pour regarder le bas de son corps. La raison pour laquelle elle était tombé au sol c'était parce que le Commandant Adama se trouvait sur elle. Ce n'était pas son sang qui coulait autour d'elle mais celui de Bill. Il s'était jeté devant elle et avait pris les deux balles à sa place dans la poitrine.

Elle se tortilla pour se libérer du corps d'Adama et enleva rapidement sa veste pour endiguer une partie du sang.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle hurlait à l'aide jusqu'à ce que des invités présent dans la salle de réunion accoururent vers eux. Lee Adama criait des 'papa' qui se confondaient avec ses 'Commandant'.

La dernière chose qu'elle se souvint c'est de voir quelqu'un, sans doute un médecin, lui administrer un médicament avec une aiguille dans son bras et de la déplacer sur le côté pour pouvoir atteindre le Commandant.

Chapitre 6 :

Laura Roslin se réveilla dans un lit étroit, avec des draps blancs et un inconfortable oreiller lui faisant mal à la tête.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et, étant donné le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passé dans un hôpital ces deux dernières années, elle savait qu'elle était à l'infirmerie du Pegasus.

Regardant l'horloge présente sur le mur en face d'elle, elle vit qu'il était tôt dans la matinée. Elle pouvait entendre les brouhahas venant de la pièce d'à côté, séparé seulement par un rideau. Elle se redressa lentement laissant le temps à sa tête de faire disparaître la douleur. Mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête.

Elle était encore toute habillée. Le sang du Commandant était encore sur ses vêtements, des taches de sang parsemés sur son chemisier et sa jupe. Une vision de lui, gisant sur le sol, une marre de sang l'entourant lui traversa l'esprit, lui donnant un spasme.

Elle chercha derrière le rideau. Billy était dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Madame Présidente, vous êtes réveillée ? Allongez vous, je vais chercher un médecin. »

« Le Commandant ? » grinça-t-elle mais Billy était déjà parti, sans doute pour aller chercher un médecin.

Billy fut de retour quelques minutes avec avec un homme, qui, si il n'avait pas sa blouse blanche et son stéthoscope autour du cou, Laura Roslin aurait parié qu'il n'était pas médecin. Il s'avança vers elle et lui examina doucement l'arrière de la tête.

« Il vivra. » répondit le médecin lorsqu'elle réitéra sa question sur la santé du Commandant. « Les balles ont entaillés son aorte et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons du lui enlever sa rate. »

Elle laissa son corps de détendre pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée lorsqu'elle su que le Commandant était vivant. « Nous allons devoir le transférer dans un hôpital à Caprica ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » continua le docteur d'une voix rauque. « Moins nous le bougeons et mieux ça sera. En plus, l'infirmerie du Pegasus est aussi moderne et bien équipé que n'importe quel hôpital de Caprica City. »

Pour son grand étonnement, le docteur prit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma.

« Vous semblez bien, » dit-il d'une voix devenu rauque à cause du tabagisme, « mais voici quelques analgésique pour votre mal de tête. » Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un tube avec les pilules qu'il lui tendit. « Venez me voir dès que votre mal de tête s'aggrave. »

« Ca vous dérange ? » demanda-t-elle montrant la cigarette.

« Pas du tout » répliqua-t-il. « Je suppose que vous voulez le voir maintenant ? »

Sidéré que le docteur continue de fumer, même avec son regard et son statut de Présidente, elle ne su pas quoi répondre. Alors elle ne fit que hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement et le suivit dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie.

Adama était couché derrière une sorte de rideau en plastique transparent qui était sans doute là pour stériliser la pièce du reste de l'infirmerie. Elle leva les sourcils en signe de question pour savoir si elle pouvait rentrer, le médecin lui répondit alors positivement.

Son cœur se brisa de voir un homme tel que le Commandant aussi fière et courageux si vulnérable et dans une situation dépendante. Le bip constant, le seul signe qu'il était encore en vie, brisait le silence présent de la pièce. La cicatrice s'étendait sur toute sa poitrine et son ventre, cette ligne rouge le coupait en deux. Il était branché à des machines, du sang lui était donné ainsi que d'autre liquide. La couleur de sa peau était un mélange entre un blanc immaculé et un jaune. Lorsqu'elle lui prit la main et lui toucha le front, elle fut étonnée par la froideur de son corps.

Elle voulut lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille, espérant que par un miracle il l'entende et se réveille, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit arriver le fils du Commandant.

Il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Nous n'étions pas vraiment proches ces dernières années, » dit Lee Adama d'une voix cassée. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue regardait un point invisible, au dessus de la tête de Commandant. « Je l'ai blâmé pour tout : notre mode de vie transitoire quand j'étais jeune, son divorce avec ma mère, mon choix de carrière et surtout la mort de Zak. Dès que je le voyais je lui faisais bien comprendre que je lui en voulais, que tout était de sa faute. Même lors du démantèlement du Galactica, j'ai continué tel un adolescent pourri gâté, même si je savais à quel point c'était dur pour lui de voir son commandement partir en fumée. »

Il soupira et elle lui tendit sa main, il lui la prit. « Et pourtant » continua le jeune homme, « il continuait à me tendre la main. M'inviter à la cérémonie pour sa médaille. Me téléphoner lorsque j'ai eu ma promotion. » Sa voix se brisa et se transforma presque en un chuchotement, puis sa voix devint plus rauque, plus grave. « Malgré tout ce que je lui lançais, tout ce que j'ai dis, et fais, lui en retour, continuait de m'aimer sans rien dire. »

Laura savait ce que c'était de se couper du reste du monde. Elle savait aussi ce que c'était de perdre des proches.

« J'ai perdu mes deux sœurs et je comprends comment vous pouvez chercher quelqu'un à blamer. C'est une sorte de culpabilité. Culpabilité que vous avez survécu alors qu'eux non. Vous pensez qu'il y a une raison pour qu'ils soient mort et vous non c'est la faute de quelqu'un. Dans mon cas, cette personne à fini par devenir moi. Dans votre cas, cette personne est devenu votre père. »

Lee Adama la regarda, comme si il venait de la reconnaître pour la première fois qu'il était rentré dans la pièce.

« Mon père est mort dans cet accident aussi, » murmura-t-elle. La douleur de cette perte était encore persistante. « Vous avez encore une chance avec lui. »

Elle voulait dire plus lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas rejeter l'amour de son père indéfiniment.

Elle regarda à nouveau le Commandant et se demanda, non pas pour la première fois, ce que ça donnerait si il lui donnait autant d'amour, rien qu'à elle. Elle secoua la tête devant son propre égoïsme, elle ne devrait penser qu'au bien être de la famille Adama.

« Il va s'en sortir. Vous savez ça. » dit-elle finalement au jeune homme.

« Ouais, » la voix de Lee Adama se brisa légèrement. « Ouais, » dit-il plus clairement. « Je le sais. »

Le médecin entra et vérifia les signes vitales du Commandant.

« Quand se réveillera-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le connaissant, quand il voudra, proba, » répondit le médecin d'une manière brutale que la Présidente s'était désormais habitué.

Le rideau en plastique s'ouvrit dans un bruit désagréable, les Amiraux Nagala et Cain rentrèrent. « Madame la Présidente, nous sommes prêt pour faire un compte rendu sur l'assassin si le Docteur Cottle à fini de vous examiner. » dit l'Amiral Nagala.

« Oui, oui » répondit brutalement le Docteur, qui son nom maintenant elle le savait était Cottle, celui dont parlait le Commandant et le Lieutenant Dualla. « Allez, tous dehors. Mon patient ne va pas mieux aller si vous continuer à faire votre cirque autour ! »

Les Amiraux et elle partir et empruntèrent les couloirs du Pegasus, entourés par des Marines.

Nagala lui tendit le dossier à l'arrivé dans la salle. « Son nom est Sahron Valerii, Madame la Présidente. Un Lieutenant, pilote de Raptor, engagé dans la Flotte depuis environ quatre ans. »

« Elle servait sur le Agalactie avec Adama avant qu'il ne soit démantelé et était sur le Pegasus depuis, » continua Cain. « Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes particuliers avec elle, ni Adama. Elle est toujours en cellule. D'après la loi nous pouvons encore la garder plusieurs mois en cellule sans aucune charge. Nous avons commencé à l'interroger. »

« Et ? » demanda Laura.

« En premier, M'dame, elle semblait incohérente. Elle paraissait même ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle a même eu l'audace de demander comment il allait et de remercier les Dieux lorsqu'elle a su qu'il allait bien. La seule autre chose qu'elle nous a dit, c'est que personne ne lui avait donné l'ordre de vous tirer dessus. »

« C'est étrange de dire ça. Peut être pour protester contre quelque chose ? » réfléchit Laura tout haut. « Pensez vous qu'il y a d'autre conspirateurs sur le Pegasus ? »

Cain secoua sa tête en signe de négation, redressant sa colonne vertébral, en position défensive. Laura savait que c'était troublant pour l'autre femme qu'un soldat puisse tenter un assassinat sur la Présidente, un soldat sous ses ordres. « Au nom de tout l'équipage, non, je ne pense pas. » rétorqua-t-elle à Laura.

« Elle n'a pas de famille ou d'amis sur les Colonies à proprement parler, » continua Nagala coupant cours à la discussion entre les deux femmes. « Elle vient de Troy. Elle a réussi à échapper à la tragédie, elle était à l'Académie de la Flotte lorsqu'il s'est produit. Nous ne sommes pas sur que d'avoir perdu toute sa famille durant l'accident lui ai causé des problèmes psychologiques à long termes. Elle a eu une relation avec le Chef-mécano Tyrol sur le Galactica. Il est actuellement interrogé sur son nouveau lieu de travail, le Battlestar Odyssey. »

« Je ne la veux plus sur le Pegasus » dit Laura d'une voix autoritaire. « Mettez dans n'importe quelle autre cellule d'un autre Battlestar. Je m'en fiche, tant que c'est sur. » Elle pu voir un regard interrogatif passer entre les deux Amiral. « Je ne veux pas d'elle ici lorsque le Commandant se réveillera, » fut tout ce qu'elle dit comme explication. Laura regarda son reflet. « Je vais allez me nettoyer et nous nous verrons à neuf heures pour notre réunion. »

.0.0

Avec les marines l'escortant elle arriva dans ses quartiers temporaire, et ouvrit l'écoutille. Elle se retrouva enfin seule, elle se déshabilla et laisse tomber ses vêtements. Elle alluma la douche, testa l'eau avec sa main et rentra dedans. Elle se frotta aussi fort qu'elle pouvait pour enlever le sang, la sueur, l'odeur de l'infirmerie. Puis elle se laissa tomber dans le bac de douche, et laissa ses larmes s'échapper le long de ses joues, qui s'accumulaient depuis qu'elle s'était reveillée.

.0.0

Les Amiraux, la Présidente et un de ses assistants étaient assis autour dans la salle de réunion du Pegasus et commençaient à parler de l'ordre du jour lorsque le Major Lee Adama fit interruption par la trappe avec un regard résolument frénétique sur le visage.

Laura pensa immédiatement que c'était à propos de son père, et de la peur ressortit immédiatement de ses yeux.

« Excusez moi, Messieurs dames. » Les saluant-ils poliment.

« Il y a t-il une urgence, Major ? » demanda l'Amiral Cain, aucunement impressionné par cette interruption.

« Je pensais que vous devriez le savoir, » dit Lee Adama « Je viens de contacter un ami de la famille, le Capitaine Kara Thrace, à propos de mon père. »

Lee fit une pause, et secoua sa tête, répondant à la question muette de Laura sur l'état de son père. Il pu ainsi voir immédiatement un énorme soulagement sur son visage.

« Oui, Major ? » l'encouragea-t-elle désormais sure que ce n'avait rien à voir avec l'état de santé du Commandant.

« J'ai pris un certain temps à la contacter car elle avait reçu quelques jours de repos, sur Leonis. Elle a passé quelques jours avec un de ses amis, le Lieutenant Karl Agathon. »

« Et vous voulez vous en venir avec cette charmante histoire, Major ? » demanda sarcastiquement Cain.

« Eh bien, la charmante histoire n'est pas entre Kara et Karl. Elle a aussi passé ces quelques jours avec la nouvelle petite amie de Karl. » Il fit à nouveau une pause et même la patience de Laura commençait à arriver à son terme. « Sa petite amie, d'après Kara est toujours avec elle, et elle est aussi en congé … du Pegasus. » Lee fit une pause et leva son visage pale devant l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui. « Madame la Présidente, Amiraux, c'est Sharon. Nous avons une Sharon Valerii en cellule, et une autre. Sharon Valerii est aussi sur Leonis. »

Chapitre 7 :

« Hey Cally, t'as entendu à propos de Boomer ? » demanda le mécanicien 'Jammer' Lyman pendant qu'il mettait sa salopette orange, prêt pour aller travailler sur le pont du Pegasus.

« Ouais, » ricana Cally. « J'ai jamais eu confiance en cette salope. »

« Ha ! T'as toujours été jalouse d'elle et du Chef Tyrol de toute façon ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Ferme là, Jammer. Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Eh bien, je sais en tout cas que tu as demandé ton transfert sur l'Odyssey. Je me demande pourquoi hein ? »

Cally Henderson jeta ses vêtements en boule puis parti des vestiaires, murmurant des jurons dans sa barbes.

.0.0

« Nous l'avons mit dans la cellule du Columbia. C'est le Battlestar le plus proche de Leonis, Madame. Nous avons aussi mit Karl Agathon en interrogatoire pour savoir si il savait pour sa petite amie. »

« Merci Amiral » soupira Laura Roslin. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant. Les Colonies connaissaient une nouvelle crise qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la Flotte.

« A-t-elle dit autres choses ? » demanda-t-elle à Nagala.

« Seulement qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec les tirs. Ses mots exacts sont, 'C'était Bomer, pas moi. Je fais mes propres choix.' Je vais demander a certains experts de se pencher sur son cas pour voir si ils peuvent trouver des réponses. »

« Bien. Dites moi dès que vous avez d'autres informations. Je dois rentrer à Caprica City dans une heure. »

.0.0

« Frak, quand vont-ils enfin le laisser sortir ? » cria pratiquement Cally Henderson au téléphone sur le pont du Pegasus.

« Je sais pas, Cal » dit la voix de Diana Seelix à l'autre bout du téléphone venant de l'Odyssey. « Apparemment ils l'interrogent par rapport aux tirs de Boomer sur l'old man. Ils pensent qu'il était dans le coup. »

« Putain ! » siffla Cally. « Le Chef ne ferrait jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

« Cal, je sais ce que tu ressens pour le Chef mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant. »

« Tu dois allez voir ton CO et lui dire que le Chef est innocent, » demanda Cally. « Je sais qu'il est innocent. Je vais allez voir Cain, voir ce qu'elle peut faire. »

« Merde Cal, tu dois te calmer. Cain pourrait te mettre en cellule pour insubordination. » averti Diana.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, Seelix. Je sais qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le tir sur la Présidente et le Commandant. »

Les talons hauts de Laura Roslin tapait contre le sol du bâtiments du Gouvernement Caprican à une allure très rapide. Elle était en retard pour son prochain rendez vous. Dès fois, elle avait l'impression que toute sa vie n'était composé que de réunion. Comme si elle n'était qu'un robot.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait s'accorder une distraction et allait passer à la chambre du Commandant Adama. Il était retourné au travail hier. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas revu.

Elle était stressée de le revoir. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait la vie. Si elle avait pris ses balles dans son corps maigre elle n'aurait pas survécu.

Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments mitigés. D'un côté, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le voir et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais d'un autre côté, elle appréhendait sa réaction, de la voir. Elle était inquiète qu'il regrette ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il se dise qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine et que de prendre ses deux balles à sa place était stupide.

Au fond, elle savait que c'était une ridicule peur, mais quand même, c'était vrai, et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'était pas allé le voir depuis son réveil du coma.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et rentra dans la salle avec son masque présidentiel. Elle contourna le siège vide qui lui était destiné, salua les personnes présente autour de la table puis s'assit.

L'Amiral Nagala commença la réunion : « Les docteurs ont bien confirmé que la Sharon du Columbia est enceinte, Madame la Présidente. Nous avons déplacé l'autre Sharon du Pegasus à l'Atlantia. »

« Bien. Combien de personnes sont au courant aux sujets des Cylons ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, les experts interrogés, l'Amirauté de la Flotte et les docteurs du Columbia. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait garder cela comme ca pour l'instant. »

Laura sursauta en entendant la voix du Commandant Adama. Son commentaire lui rendit impossible de donner une réponse. Elle se tourna lentement la tête et leva les yeux en sa direction. Son visage était encore pâle, mais sa voix était pourtant forte et posée.

« Nous ne voulons pas provoquer une panique générale » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, vous avez raison » dit-elle, en lui souriant timidement. « Comment allez vous proceder pour la suppression des programmes informatiques sur les Battlestar ? » demanda ensuite Nagala.

« Nous en avons terminé trois pour l'instant. Nous pensons que tous les Battlestar auront des programmes indépendant d'ici environ deux mois. »

« Bien, » dit-elle « Après que tout sera fini, nous pourrons discuter du programme des unités centrales. »

« Madame la Présidente, » l'interrompit l'Amiral O'Neal, « vous vous rendez compte que d'installer tout ces programmes coûteront minimum six milliards de cubits et les médias auront champ libre sans même soir les vrais raisons. »

« Laissez moi m'occuper des médias, Amiral » le cassa Laura.

Elle savait que l'Amirauté n'était pas d'accord avec ses décisions à propos des nouveaux programmes, mais elle avait eu plus de soutiens depuis la découverte des Cylons Sharon. Elle avait au moins été chanceuse sur ce point. Ca n'aurait pas été vu d'un bon regard si elle avait dit à l'Amirauté qu'elle voulait ces nouveaux programmes en raison de ses hallucinations.

« Et les réseaux téléphonique et mails que l'administration d'Adar ont établis ? » demanda Tory. « Le peuple a eu le temps de s'en accommoder en deux ans. Et comme de nouvelles élections vont avoir lieu dans quelques mois, Madame la Présidente, » prévenu Tory. « je ne suis pas sure que de revenir au courrier en papier et aux lignes terrestres vous feront gagner des votes. »

Elle soupira. Sur ce sujet, Tory avait raison.

Elle fut surprise lorsque le Commandant Adama prit à nouveau la parole.

« Peut être que nous devrions prendre étape par étape, Madame la Présidente » dit-il « Regardez le déprogramment des Battlestars comme la première bataille de la guerre. »

Elle le regarda à nouveau. Ses parfait yeux bleus capturèrent ses yeux vers et ne les lâchèrent pas. Ils ne rompirent le contact visuel que lorsque Nagala passa au prochain sujet.

« T'es sur ? » demanda Cally.

« J'en suis sure. J'ai eu une relation avec un médecin et il a une sœur qui est aussi médecin, sur le Columbia. Il y a une Boomer sur le Columbia. Elles sont Cylons. Elles ressemblent à des humaines mais sont en faite des machines. Il y a plusieurs copies apparemment. »

« Putain c'est pas possible. » Cally ne pensa à rien d'autre de plus intelligent à dire.

« Ils pensent que le Chef pourrait être un Cylon aussi. Ils ont fait appel à des experts venant de l'Atlantia pour l'interroger à nouveau. »

« Le Chef n'est pas un putain de Cylon. »

La réunion se termina, et Laura Roslin en fut soulagée. Du coin de l'œil elle vit le Commandant chancelant, se tenant à une chaise pour rester de bout. Son cœur se brisa à nouveau devant cette image. Il avait mal, il souffrait. Et tout ça était de sa faute, pensa-t-elle...

Elle congédia Tory et décida qu'elle avait encore plusieurs minutes de libre avant la prochaine réunion pour rendre une petite visite au Commandant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans ses quartiers, elle fut surprise de voir la porte fermé. Elle frappa et attendit une réponse.

Après quelques secondes, le Commandant ouvrit la porte et se reculant poliment la laissant rentrer. Elle lissa nerveusement le devant de sa jupe et avança fébrilement.

« Je suis contente que vous allez bien » dit-elle finalement.

« Merci, Madame la Présidente. Vous permettez que je m'assois ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il tomba pratiquement sur le sofa. Elle s'installa gracieusement sur la sofa à côté du Commandant, de sorte à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes sure que vous êtes assez bien pour reprendre le travail ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais. Je me sens juste étrange. Comme si j'étais assez proche du sol. »

« Je suis, euh, je » bégaya-t-elle. Son aisance de parler en public disparu complètement. « Je voulais juste vous remercie. Enfin, de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« C'était un reflex, » dit-il. « Je l'aurais pour n'importe qui. »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux et pu voir l'humour dans ses yeux bleus.

« Oh » exhala-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'une taquinerie.

« Je dois vous remercie. Vous m'avez aidé de reconquérir mon fils. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à Lee, mais nous sommes en bien meilleurs termes désormais. Et tout cela grâce à vous » dit-il sincèrement.

« Oh » dit-elle à nouveau. Puis elle se surprit à lui demander une requête qu'elle n'avait pas planifié. « Je me demandais, Commandant, si vous voudriez sortir avec moi demain soir durant la cérémonie d'ouverture d'une nouvelle galerie au musée de Delphes ? J'ai quelque chose que j'aimerais vous montrer. »

« Bien sur, Madame la Présidente. »

« Bien. Je vous vois bientôt alors Monsieur. Malheureusement j'ai une autre réunion. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je demanderais à Tory de vous contacter pour vous donner plus d'informations pour demain. »

* * *

Sharon 'Boomer' Valerii était mené de sa cellule à la baie du hangar. Ils la transférait vers l'Atlantia. Elle avait des chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles, ainsi qu'un col métallique autour du cou. Elle n'était plus qu'un animal.

Elle vit Cally Henderson arrivé vers elle, mais les marines n'en firent pas attention. Boomer vit son regard et savait ce qu'elle allait faire avant même que Cally ne sort son revolver.

Boomer fut surprise lorsque la balle lui transperça le ventre. Son corps tomba involontairement en arrière, mais le col métallique lui releva la nuque, la faisant encore plus souffrir. Elle entendit beaucoup de cri – Cally, les Marines, et peut être elle même, elle n'en était pas sure. Ensuite elle ne sentit plus rien. Elle était toute engourdie. Elle ne pouvait plus rien voir.

Pourquoi était-elle aveugle se demanda-t-elle.

Quelque chose suffoquait en elle. Comme si elle était aspirée par l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle haletait. Le liquide rouge sortait désormais de sa bouche. Elle avait besoin d'air, tout de suite.

Elle était couchée sur le dos. Quelqu'un avait enlevé son col et ses menottes. Elle ne pouvait toujours rien voir. Elle se redressa et essuya une partie des larmes qui avaient coulés pour mieux voir.

Elle sentit une main lui toucher tendrement la joue. Elle pu enfin revoir et leva les yeux vers la personne au dessus d'elle.

Elle trouva les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

« Bienvenue ma sœur » dit la femme. La voix de la femme était identique à la sienne. « Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Chapitre 8 :

William Adama regarda l'horloge. La voiture de la Présidente arrivait dans dix minutes et il n'était toujours pas habillé. Sur son lit était présent son costume gris avec différentes chemises et pantalons. Il ne pouvait pas se décider.

Le problème était que, si il portait son uniforme, il allait se démarquer de la foule. Il n'était jamais à l'aise lorsqu'il était en costume en public. Il ne s'était jamais habitué à ces regard. Il savait que c'était un réflexe naturel, et que les gens regardaient aussi les pompiers et les policiers, mais il n'aimait pas toujours cette attention.

Il voulait pourtant porter l'uniforme, cependant, pour se protéger. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous et porter son uniforme ne lui ferait pas oublier cela. Juste parce qu'il était un vieux fou, qui pensait que Laura Roslin était la plus séduisante, intelligent et drôle des femmes des Douze Colonies, ne signifiait pas qu'il devait le lui faire savoir et la mettre dans l'embarras.

Il regarda dans le miroir qu'il avait accroché à la porte de sa chambre et essaya de rester serein par rapport à son apparence. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas si mal, pensa-t-il. Il avait un peu de cheveux gris mais aucun de signe de calvitie n'était pas en vue. Il avait souvent été dit que ses yeux étaient spéciaux. Il essayait de capter les yeux des personnes à qui il parlait, pour ne pas qu'ils se focalisent sur son visage. Son visage était un gâchis – plein de cicatrice et de marque causé par les combinaisons, les combats, et les accidents de Vipers.

Son corps avait toujours été en forme jusqu'à il y a plusieurs années. Son style de vie sédentaire depuis quelques années avait eu raison de son régime alimentaire et de sa ligne. Il avait toujours essayé de faire du sport mais son âge faisait que son corps commençait à ne plus suivre.

La longue ligne rouge qui coulait le long de son corps avait été nécessaire pour sauver sa vie. Mais les femmes n'allaient pas forcément aimer ça.

Ses jambes était courbés. Il essayait toujours de le cacher avec ses pantalons d'uniforme.

En faite, probablement la seule chose qu'il avait pour lui c'était ses mains. Les femmes aimaient ses mains. Pour certaines raisons, ses mains avait été réussis à éviter les dégâts des combats et du temps. Sa virilité aussi, était apparemment ce qui attirait le plus les femmes.

Donc une femme qui pourrait avoir tous les hommes des Douze Colonies qu'elle voudrait regarderait deux fois à lui ? Non, était une réponse définitive. Il pouvait assumer le fait que Laura Roslin ne le voyait que comme un employé. Elle cherchait des conseils en lui et non ouvertures non désirés.

Ca sera l'uniforme.

.0.0

Laura Roslin attendait nerveusement à l'arrière de sa voiture le Commandant Adama.

Elle attrapa une glace et le sortit de son sac, pour vérifier son maquillage. Elle le rangea aussitôt lorsqu'elle se vit, avec la lumière de la voiture et le mauvais angle du miroir, elle vit toutes ses rides et les imperfections de son visage. Elle éteignit rapidement la lumière d'intérieur du véhicule pour rendre l'intérieur assez sombre pour pouvoir cacher ses imperfections.

Elle devra essayer de le distraire avec d'autres parties de son corps. Sa poitrine avait toujours été bien, reconnu-t-elle. Assez grosse par rapport à son corps plutôt fin. Elle avait quelques cicatrices sur le côté gauche, mais elle pouvait les cacher facilement avec des vêtements. Elle ajusta légèrement le haut de sa robe, pour exposer un peu plus sa peau blanche et la naissance de sa poitrine. Sans doute qu'il ne verra pas ses taches de rousseurs dans l'obscurité, espéra-t-elle.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de leur donner un peu plus de volume. Son autre arme secret, pensa-t-elle. Si il restait concentré sur sa poitrine et ses cheveux, ça ira.

William Adama se demanda ce que pensait ses voisins de cette vision. Cinq voiture noir avec des vitres tintés alignées en face de trottoir. Deux hommes tout en noir devant et derrière la voiture du milieu, leurs yeux scannant toute la rue et leur main touchant occasionnellement leurs oreilles. Un des gardes du corps l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture au milieu du cortège et lui ouvrit la portière, le laissant s'asseoir à l'arrière.

Laura Roslin était assise contre la portière et ressemblait à une déesse. Il était si habitué à la voir avec ses costumes, ses vestes, ses chemises et que de la voir dans cette longue robe rouge bustier lui fit perdre toute détermination qu'il s'était donné en mettant son uniforme. Il lui donna une sorte de salutation et tenta de dissiper les fantasmes qui lui venaient à l'esprit par rapport à elle et ses fauteuil moelleux.

Une vitre noir les séparaient du chauffeur, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Lorsque la voiture commença à rouler dans les rues de Caprica, ils commencèrent à parler de sujets généraux.

Il accepta un verre, croyant vainement que cela allait cacher sa sueur qu'il pouvait sentir couler le long de sa lèvre inférieur. Il avait l'envie folle de se rapprocher d'elle, et de lui tirer le haut de sa robe, pour pouvoir mieux voir cette peau blanche. Il pouvait même voir où le soleil avait embrassés ses taches de rousseurs, et il avait une folle envie de faire pareil. Il se dit que de déchirer le tout serait plus rapide et pratique.

Il se tortillait sur son fauteuil, essayant de cacher son désirs et son trouble. Ca allait être une longue nuit.

Laura fut un peu déçu de voir qu'Adama avait mit son uniforme. Elle avait espéré qu'il se détende et qu'il mette des vêtements civils. Une sorte de chemise non serré jusqu'au bout aurait été sympathique.

Non pas qu'il n'était pas bien en uniforme. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé comme une femme attiré que par un homme en uniforme et pourtant elle avait la folle envie de poser sa main sur lui et de voir a travers ses vêtements qui se cachait.

Elle se sentit rougir et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées lorsqu'elle eu une image d'un William Adama nu coulant sur son corps nu.

Bill fut soulagé lorsqu'il sentit la voiture s'arrêter et lorsqu'il vit ses gardes du corps ouvrir la portière. Il resta un instant sur le trottoir, respirant l'air frais, essayant de se mettre les idées droites. Mais il repensa à sa langue. Lorsqu'elle la passa sur ses lèvres en lui faisant perdre tout contrôle. Il fit quelques pas derrière elle et salua poliment les invités alignés près de l'entrée du musée.

Il la regarda marcher à travers la foule. A travers les caméras, les flashs et les micros tout autour d'elle. Au cours des dernières semaines, il s'était dit qu'elle l'imaginait désormais plus comme son égal que comme son subordonné. C'était une femme charmante avec une capacité inné à mettre immédiatement les gens à l'aise, y compris lui. Il se détendait à chaque fois qu'il était en sa compagnie. Cependant, c'était une politicienne, elle devait sans doute faire cela avec tous le monde.

Il se reprocha une nouvelle fois d'être un vieux fou.

Le directeur du musée de Delphi fit un discours, encore et encore. Bill regarda la Présidente, assise plus au fond de la scène surélevée, regardant l'homme parler. A chaque fois qu'elle lançait un regard vers lui il vit le coin de sa bouche se lever légèrement, si légèrement que la première fois il cru qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Mais la troisième fois il fut ses yeux briller aussi.

Finalement, l'homme alla s'asseoir et elle prit sa place sur le pupitre. Son discours était beaucoup plus divertissant. Elle fut assez brève, lança quelques blagues, mais parla aussi de points important tel que l'éducation et l'histoire. Il rit à toutes ses blagues, après qu'elle eu fini, il frappa si fort dans ses mains que ses pommes en eurent mal.

Laura Roslin marcha jusqu'à William Adama qui était dans un coin du musée regardant de nouvelles pièces. Elle aimait la facon dont il sortait de la foule. Même si il n'était pas particulièrement grand, elle pouvait voir ses larges épaules de loin. Elle se mit derrière lui et parla directement dans son oreille, étant donné le bruit présent dans la salle mais aussi voulant se rapprocher de lui. « Désolé » dit-elle, « je pense que toutes mes taches officielles ont été accomplies. »

Il se retourna vers elle et fut sur que pendant un bref instant il pu voir du désir dans ses yeux.

« Je suis sur que je suis assez vieux pour me divertir seul pendant un moment, Madame la Présidente. »

« Venez par là, » dit elle en lui prenant le bras et en le guidant vers une autre salle du musée. « Voici ce que je voulais vous montrer. »

Ils se retrouvèrent à travers la foule, devant une vitre où était placé une flèche en or massif, parsemé de diamants sur la zone où doit être les plumes.

« La flèche d'Apollo » lui dit-elle.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Sur Kobol la Treizième Tribu trouva une carte qui devait les guider jusqu'à la Terre. » continua-t-elle. « La carte était dans la Tombe d'Athéna. Le chef prit la flèche d'Apollo pour ouvrir la tombe. »

« Comme la Pythia ? » demanda-t-il.

« La flèche d'Apollo fut mon neuvième rêve. »

Elle regarda son visage, voulant voir sa réaction. Il regardait le sol et se gratta l'arête du nez.

« Vous en avez rêvé lorsque vous preniez du Chamalla ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. » Elle regarda la vitre. « J'ai eu une vision bien avant de savoir son existence. »

« la neuvième ? » demanda-t-il, comme si il venait de prendre en compte ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Combien de visions avez vous eu au juste ? »

« Douze, » répondit-elle. « Je les ai toutes marqués sur une feuille pour ne pas les oublier. Les assignant un numéro. » Elle regarda le sol, soudainement embarrassée. « Sans doute le côté instit' qui revenait en moi, ou le côté fanatique. »

« Hmm, » grogna-t-il.

« Donc, Monsieur, je pense que notre prochaine tache consiste à savoir où se trouve Kobol. » Dit-elle.

Chapitre 9 :

William Adama tourna son regard en direction de la Présidente des Douze Colonies. Lui avait-elle vraiment demandé de trouver Kobol ? Une planète mythique qui avait été apparemment habité par les Dieux et les hommes ensemble.

Il ne croyait pas aux Dieu. Il, par conséquent, trouvait cela difficile de trouver une planète où ils avaient sois disant vécu. Après soixante-quinze années de recherche spatial, personne n'avait trouvé une planète habitable en dehors des Douze sur lesquelles ils vivaient, et maintenant, elle voulait qu'il trouve deux planètes en lesquelles il ne croyait même pas. Kobol, ensuite la Terre. Il prit un profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Laura, je pense que vous avez juste à partir pour me manquer. » dit une voix d'homme venant de derrière eux.

Elle se retourna et un énorme sourire apparu sur son visage. « Wally ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici, je ne vous ai pas vu plut tôt. » Elle lâcha le bras de Bill et se rapprocha de 'Wally'. Elle se pencha et l'homme pu l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Il fut étonné lorsqu'il sentit son corps se raidir devant cette image. Il fut également secoué lorsque 'Wally' l'appela par son prénom. Même Bill, qui était pourtant plutôt proche de Laura Roslin, l'appelait toujours Madame la Présidente, et non pas 'Laura'.

« Non, j'étais en retard. Une mini crise au Grayson Holdins arrive je crains. »

Bill ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que durant tous le temps que l'homme parlait il ne lâcha pas sa main.

« Vous savez vous pouvez revenir travailler pour moi à tous moment. »

Elle ne donnait pas l'impression qu'elle avait envie d'enlever sa main de celle de l'autre homme.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Laura, je ne suis pas intéressé par la politique. Je ne reviendrais jamais après avoir été sous les griffes d'Adar. Contrairement à vous, j'ai eu la chance d'en revenir. »

'Wally' regarda en direction de Bill.

« Oh, » haleta Laura Roslin, regardant à nouveau Bill pour lui donner un regard d'excuse. « Voici mon nouveau conseillé militaire, le Commandant William Adama. Commandant, voici Wallace Gray. Wally travaillait dans le gouvernement avant de commencer au Grayson Holdings. Vous en avez entendu parler ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il. Ce gars là n'appelait pas seulement la Présidente par son prénom – l'embrassait et lui tenait la main – mais il était aussi multi-milliardaire. A contrecœur il tendit sa main pour le saluer.

Gray lui prit la main et lui donna une secousse terne, regardant la présidente puis à nouveau lui.

« Un Commandant ? » Gray haussa un sourcil. « Qu'avez vous fait de l'Amiral ? Nagala c'est ça ? Je pensais qu'il était désormais accroché définitivement à votre bras. »

Il tourna sa tête vers elle pour voir sa réaction. Elle se décomposa, et lui sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Elle était sorti avec l'Amiral Nagala ? Nagala avait pris son bras ? Nagala s'était assis à l'arrière de sa limousine ? Nagala l'avait vu dans ce genre de robe ? Il avait toujours eu l'impression que Nagalla et elle s'entendait bien mais maintenant, il venait de découvrir qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble plusieurs fois.

« Il n'était pas disponible et en plus je devais parler de quelques affaire avec le Commandant » dit-elle.

Des affaires dit-elle. Ce soir était du travail. Tout ça parce que Nagala n'était pas disponible. Combien de fois allait-il s'appeler vieux fou ce soir ?

Il remarqua Wallace Gray entrain de le regarder de la tête au pied. Il se demanda combien d'émotions présente dans son corps et son esprit pouvaient se voir sur son visage.

« Ca ne devrait pas être un Amiral votre conseiller ? » demanda Gray.

La Présidente ne sembla pas remarquer le sarcasme dans sa voix.

« Il sera un Amiral d'ici deux semaine » répliqua-t-elle.

Il serra ses poings de toutes ses forces. Ils avaient de la chance d'être dans un endroit public sinon la rage qui montait en lui risquait d'exploser.

« Excusez moi, » les coupa-t-il « je vais allez me prendre un verre. » Il avait besoin d'être seul pour pouvoir se calmer. « Vous voulez quelque chose Madame la Présidente ? » demanda-t-il toujours incapable d'en oublier ses manières. Cependant, il n'allait pas pour autant demander à Gray si il voulait quelque chose.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il pu remarquer qu'elle essayait d'établir un contact visuel avec lui, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de regarder ailleurs, pour ne pas qu'elle voix la colère et la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Non, » répondit-elle doucement. « Ca va aller, merci. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et avança jusqu'au bar.

Plus tard dans la soirée, contrairement à leur arrivés, ils s'installèrent à l'arrière de la voiture et il silence inconfortable s'installa.

Comme si sa réaction jalouse face à ce Wallace Gray n'avait pas été suffisant, il avait désormais l'image d'elle et Nagala ensemble. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait encore parlé de sa promotion en tant qu'Amiral. Ils n'ont, bien sur, jamais fini leur conversation à ce sujet pour des raisons bien évidentes, et maintenant n'était sans doute pas encore le moment.

Bien qu'il le puisse, pensa-t-il. Après tout elle avait bien dit qu'il était là ce soir pour le travail. Il ouvrit donc la bouche pour prendre la parole mais elle le devança.

« Allez vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes autant en colère ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'était pas le seul fou dans cette voiture. Ses yeux verts le regardait avec passion, cette passion qu'il avait tant de fois imaginé.

« C'est encore à cause de votre promotion en tant qu'Amiral c'est ça ? » dit-elle sèchement.

« Vous obtenez vraiment tout ce que vous voulez en manipulant comme cela les gens ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Vous allez finir par me tuer, » dit-elle ironiquement. « Manipuler le grand Commandant William Adama ? » se moqua-t-elle. « J'aurais plus de chance de piloter un Viper ! »

Après ce commentaire, ils restèrent à nouveau dans le silence. Elle était assise avec les bras croisées contre sa poitrine et regardait par la fenêtre. Il était assis de l'autre côté de la banquette, il était aussi fasciné par le paysage extérieur.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, il n'attendit pas que le garde du corps lui ouvre la porte. Il voulut la claquer mais toujours par souci de manière ne le fit pas. Il regarda en sa direction une dernière fois, elle tourna doucement sa tête vers lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Il fut surpris de voir des larmes dans ses yeux.

Il soupira puis s'assit à nouveau à l'arrière de la voiture, ne disant toujours rien mais espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'il serait toujours son loyal serviteur.

« Je suppose que je vous verrais à votre bureau » dit-elle finalement d'une voix calme.

« Oui. » reconnu-t-il. Sur ce, il sortit à nouveau et se dirigea vers son appartement.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles Madame la Présidente » commença Billy. « Le Dr Baltar est sorti aujourd'hui et a donné plusieurs interviews critiquant vigoureusement votre décision de rendre tous les Battlestars autonome. Il a mis le nouveau système et comme l'avait prédit Tory les systèmes de téléphonie et d'e-mail dans son programme. »

« Hmm » grogna Laura. « Je parie qu'il n'a pas parlé des millions de cubits que tout cela nécessitera et qui sera prélevé au peuple. »

« Il gagne beaucoup de popularité, Madame la Présidente, » ajouta Tory. « Peut-être que vous devriez revenir sur vos positions. »

Laura resta silencieuse. Elle prit en compte le conseil du Commandant et se dit qu'elle devait se battre pour une bataille à la fois.

Elle avait un dossier top secret posé sur son bureau à propos du Docteur Gaius Baltar. Elle l'avait demandé il y a plusieurs mois lorsqu'elle avait vu le Docteur deux fois dans ses rêves.

Dans un de ses rêves, il embrassait une grande femme blonde. Dans l'autre, elle était à la recherche d'un enfant et le docteur était présent avec la même femme blonde, et prenaient l'enfant avec eux et allaient dans une autre pièce, elle était à peu près sure que c'était à l'Opéra de Caprica City. Rien ne l'incriminait dans ses rêves, mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois le Docteur lors d'une soirée, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer qu'il était présent dans ses rêves.

Il n'y avait rien dans le dossier qui incriminait l'homme non plus. Ce n'était pas un homme bien – il est un réel coureur de jupon – mais il ne faisait rien contre la loi.

« Qu'avez vous d'autre pour moi Billy ? » demanda-t-elle, voulant changer de sujet.

« Eh bien, comme je l'ai dis, pas de bonnes nouvelles. Tom Zarek à été libéré de prison » dit-il.

« Oui, la semaine dernière, » dit-elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Billy remettait cette affaire sur le tapis, ils devaient respecter la décision des juges.

« Vous allez devoir le rencontrer le mois prochain, Madame la Présidente. »

Laura regarda Billy, confuse. Pourquoi devrait-elle le rencontrer ?

« Il vient d'être nommé comme représentant de Sagittaron au Quorum, » expliqua Billy.

« Quoi ? »

« D'après leurs lois, les citoyens en avaient le droit dès qu'il a été relâché de prison. » l'informa Bill.

« Oh mes Dieux. » Elle mit sa tête dans ses bras, posé sur son bureau, voulant être n'importe où sauf à sa place en ce moment. « D'accord, » murmura-t-elle contre son bureau, elle releva la tête regardant ses deux assistants. « Je vais réfléchir à propos de ces deux sujets et vous redirais. Tory pouvez vous allez prévenir le Commandant Adama que je souhaite le voir s'il vous plaît ? »

.0.0

William Adama n'avait pas vu la Présidente depuis une semaine, et désormais, lorsqu'il rentra dans son bureau, il su qu'elle ne l'avait pas convié pour une visite personnelle.

Elle leva à peine ses yeux de ses papiers où elle griffonnait quelques notes. Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de son bureau et attendit patiemment. Finalement, elle le regarda par dessus ses lunettes. Ensuite, elle se pencha pour prendre un dossier et en sortie une feuille qu'elle lui déposa devant lui.

« C'est la liste des candidats pour le poste de Conseiller Militaire que Billy a fait. Vous verrez que c'est par ordre alphabétique. Vous êtes le premier. Je vous avoue que lorsque j'ai vu votre nom je me suis souvenu votre point de vue sur les programmes informatique mais ce n'est pas pour cette unique raison que je vous ai choisis pour ce job. »

Elle était toujours en colère, il pouvait le voir. Ses magnifiques cheveux rouges était sans doute en raison de sa colère.

Elle prit une autre feuille.

« A mon insu, mes agents de sécurité on effectué une liste les promotions pour la Flotte afin d'effecteur des vérifications sur les antécédents des bénéficiaires. Apparemment ça ne serait pas bon pour la Flotte de promouvoir tous le monde. Voici la liste envoyé par le Bureau de la sécurité interne. » Et lui donna le papier. « Encore une fois c'est pas ordre alphabétique. Et encore une fois, vous êtes le premier. »

Il regarda la feuille. William Joseph Adama, lit-il, avec son grade de Commandant, et son nouveau grande, Amiral. Il regarda la Présidente. Elle bouillonnait encore.

« Prenez en note la date sur le dessus de la feuille » dit-elle sèchement.

Il regarda à nouveau et lu la date. Il y a cinq mois. Ses yeux remontèrent vers elle.

« C'est tout, Commandant. Vous pouvez disposer, » le licencia-t-elle tout en retournant à ses papiers.

Laura Roslin était assise à une table à côté de la piste de danse. Maintenant que le feu d'artifice était terminé un groupe de jazz commencèrent à jouer pour les plusieurs couples présents sur la piste de danse.

Elle ne s'amusait pas. Ses conversations avaient été limités. C'était le jour des Colonies et la plupart des gens n'avait pas envie de gâcher leurs réjouissances en engageant une conversation avec la Présidente. Évidemment, personne n'avait d'autre sujet de conversation que la politique avec elle. Elle se demandait quand pourra-t-elle partir sans paraître impolie.

« Bonsoir. » dit une voix familière tout près de son oreille. Elle tourna sa tête et rencontra de magnifique yeux bleus.

« Amiral Adama, » dit-elle. Son nouveau grade sonnait très bien, pensa-t-elle.

« Hmm, » Il toucha la fine médaille autour de son cou. « Je n'ai jamais abandonné. J'ai juste arrêter d'essayer d'obtenir certaines chose il y a un moment. »

« Juste pour vous le montrer, Bill, ne perdez jamais espoir. » Elle le regarda et lui sourit, se surprenant elle même de l'avoir appelé par son prénom. Il n'avait pas l'air offensé, pensa-t-elle, lui donnant un sourire en retour.

« Je n'attendais pas à vous voir ici ce soir. Je pensais que vous détestiez ce genre de chose. » dit-elle, en désignant d'un coup de tête la foule présente sur la piste de danse.

« C'est le Jour des Colonies. J'ai eu une invitation Présidentiel. Où voulez vous que je sois ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle rit légèrement et se secoua légèrement sur sa chaise lorsqu'elle entendit la musique.

« Et je peux danser, » dit-il.

Elle le regarda et haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il lui offrit son bras. Elle jeta ses cheveux en arrière et rit tout en prenant son bras, se laissant guider jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Ils dansèrent un bon nombre de danse. Il était un bon danseur et elle riait face à certains de ses pas.

« J'ai fais beaucoup de boxes » expliqua-t-il. « C'est à peu près la même chose lorsque vous dansez. »

Elle rit et lui sourit à nouveau. Ca lui avait manqué. Ces dernières semaines avait été différente que lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés sur la Pegasus. Elle savait que c'était involontaire. Leur dispute après la soirée au musée et leurs hostilités avaient été complètement oubliés désormais.

Une nouvelle chanson commença. Beaucoup plus douce, elle tenait son dos maladroitement lorsqu'il prit l'initiative de se rapprocher d'elle.

Il sentait bon.

Elle pu enfin sentir son uniforme. Un mélange de texture, supposa-t-elle. Il était beaucoup plus doux qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle regarda son épaule. Elle semblait confortable. Elle semblait sur. Elle décida de ne pas attendre plus longtemps et colla sa joue contre lui, contre son corps fort elle se détendit.

Chapitre 10 :

Lorsque la chanson fut terminé Laura Roslin enleva sa joue de son épaule. Bill Adama fut déçu. Il aurait été heureux de rester plus longtemps comme cela. Il prit son bras et la ramena à sa chaise.

« Voulez vous un verre, Madame la Présidente ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Je pensais bientôt rentrer. »

Il regarda sa montre. « Il est encore tôt. Juste un verre » dit-il, espérant qu'elle accepte.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis le regarda. « D'accord, » dit-elle doucement. « De l'ambroisie, s'il vous plait. »

Il hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'au bar, se sentant plus léger désormais.

.0.0

Kara Thrace se dirigeait vers le bar lorsqu'elle vit l'Old Man amener quelques verres à une table. Elle alla le voir pour le féliciter de sa promotion.

« Hey, j'ai entendu dire que c'est l'Amiral Old Man désormais ! » lui dit-elle.

« Starbuck ! » cria-t-il tout en se levant pour la prendre amicalement dans les bras. « Je ne savais que vous alliez venir ce soir. »

« Ouais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un bar ouvert. » Elle leva les bras pour montrer qu'elle portait un verre plein à chaque main. « Hey ! Vous avez un rendez-vous ! Allez Amiral ! »

Elle se retourna vers la femme plus agée avec un grand sourire sur son visage. Ensuite elle posa ses verres sur la table et s'essuya les mains humides à cause des boissons sur son pantalon, et tendit une main vers la femme.

« Euh, Starbuck, » dit l'Old Man. Mais elle était trop occupé à saluer son rendez-vous. C'était une belle femme, et classe en plus de cela. La femme rit et lui tendit délicatement sa main.

« Kara » l'interpella l'Old Man, sa voix était sévère, elle cessa de regarder son rendez-vous et le regarda. Il n'avait l'habitude de lui parler comme ça, que quand cela était vraiment nécessaire.

« C'est bon, Bill. » dit la femme.

Elle se balança en arrière et regarda à nouveau la femme. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans sa voix. Puis d'un coup elle fit de grands yeux ronds.

« Oh, la vache, » dit-elle, ce qui fit que rendre la situation pire, se dit-elle. « Madame Prés ? »

« Et oui Starbuck, » dit l'Old Man confirmant ses suspicions. « En faite, le titre correct est Madame la Présidente. »

Elle déglutit. « Eh bien, » commença-t-elle tout en prenant ses verres. « Je pense que je vais vous laisser. Partir d'ici le plus vite possible serait une bonne idée. Elle hocha la tête en leur direction. « Je vous verrais la semaine prochaine » dit-elle avant de vite partir à l'autre bout de la salle.

.0.0

Bill Adama regarda Laura Roslin qui riait encore de sa belle rencontre avec Kara. Il pensa qu'elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle riait.

« Désolé pour ca » dit-il, voulant s'excuser pour le comportement de sa fille de substitution.

« Tout va bien. Elle était … » Elle pencha la tête de manière adorable comme si elle cherchait le mot juste. « Rafraîchissante » dit-elle finalement.

Il lui sourit, content qu'elle l'appelle deux fois Bill, et heureux de voir à quel point cela paraissait naturel.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Le Capitaine Kara Thrace. C'est une pilote de viper, la meilleure que je n'ai jamais connu, » admit-il. « Starbuck est son surnom. Elle était sur le Galactica avec moi. Maintenant elle est CAG sur le Columbia. »

Laura rit à nouveau. « D'accord, maintenant vous devez m'explique ce qu'est un CAG. »

Il rit. « Commandant Air Groupe. Souvent c'est le pilot le plus expérimenté. Qui est responsable de tout l'équipage de vol et des missions des vipers. »

« Je vois. » sourit-elle. « Voilà pourquoi je la verrais la semaine prochaine. »

Elle venait juste de se souvenir ce que Kara avait dit avant de partir. « Pourquoi verriez vous Starbuck la semaine prochaine ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je pensais que Tory vous l'avez dit » dit-elle, le regardant avec surprise. « Je vais voir l'autre Sharon la semaine prochaine. Je pensais que vous auriez pu venir avec moi, mais si vous préfériez ne pas la voir, je comprendrais. »

Elle était incroyable, pensa-t-il, pas pour la première fois bien sur. L'autre Sharon voulait tirer sur elle et non sur lui. Elle avait un courage énorme de voir le Cylon, et il était inquiet de ses réactions ou de ses émotions.

« Si vous voulez que je sois là, je serais là. » Confirmant encore une fois qu'il serait là pour elle.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire splendide. « Donc c'est un rendez vous, » ajouta-t-elle. Son sourire disparu bien vite. « Oh » dit-elle, un peu maladroitement. « Je ne voulais pas, je veux dire, » begaya-t-elle. « Ca serait bien, Amiral. »

Toujours pas de rendez vous. Et elle était retourné à l'Amiral, remarqua-t-il, avant qu'il n'entende une voix familière.

« Papa, Madame la Présidente. »

« Major Adama » le salua Laura. Elle paraissait heureuse de le voir et de pouvoir changer de discussion. « Ca fait plaisir de vous voir. Voulez vous prendre un siège et vous joindre à nous ? »

Lee prit un tabouret et s'assit près d'eux.

« Je voulais juste vous félicitez pour votre promotion, Monsieur. »

Super, pensa-t-il, elle l'appelait à nouveau Amiral et Lee l'appelait Monsieur.

« Merci, fiston. Tu as vu Starbuck ? »

« Non. » Lee parut mal à l'aise devant cette question, ce que remarqua bien vite Bill. « Je vais la voir demain. Le XO du Pegasus, Colonel Belzen, est de retour de congé et m'envoie sur le Columbia pour remplacer leur XO. » grogna légèrement Lee. « Je suis devenu le remplaçant des XO de la flotte. »

« Apparemment l'Amirauté à confiance en vous » lui dit Laura avec un sourire.

« Peut être » dit Lee. « Maisa voir Starbuck comme CAG va vraiment me faire mal au cul. » Lee regarda rapidement la Présidente réalisant qu'il venait de jurer, mais elle lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

« Je suis sure que tout va bien se passer. » dit Bill.

« Mmm, » murumura Lee. « Je n'aime pas être impoli, mais je dois retourner sur le Pegasus pour préparer quelques dossiers avant mon transfert. »

Lee se leva, salua son père et hocha poliment la tête en direction de la Laura et partit. Bill le regarda s'éloigner. Il comprenait Lee dès fois, mais souvent il restait un grand mystère pour lui.

« Il me fait penser à vous » dit-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Vraiment ? » dit-il en haussant les sourcils et tournant la tête vers elle. « Il est si sérieux. Et pense toujours faire la bonne chose. »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Pas étonnant qu'il s'inquiète de travailler avec Starbuck. Il la connaît ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » confirma-t-il. « Starbuck était fiancé à mon autre fils, Zak » admis-t-il.

« Oh » dit-elle, lui donnant un sourire rassurant. Cette perte était encore douloureuse apparemment. Il baissa les yeux et pris une gorgée de son ambroisie.

« Je me demandais quelque chose. » Elle fit une pause et pencha sa tête tout en souriant. Il la regarda se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui dire. « Kara est Starbuck. Lee est Apollo. Vous étiez un pilote de viper. Quel était votre surnom ? »

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question. Il s'assit confortablement au fond de son fauteuil et sourit. « Euh, Husker » admis-t-il finalement.

« Husker ? » Elle lui lança un regard perplexe. « Pourquoi Husker ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il rit. « Ca vient de ma voix. »

« Oh » dit-elle, sa prise de conscience se vit petit à petit sur son visage. « Ca vous va très bien » dit-elle doucement.

.0.0

Husker pour sa voix rauque, pensa-t-elle. Celui qui avait trouvé ce surnom était un génie. Elle devait admettre que la voix de rauque de Bill Adama était quelques chose de très attirant chez lui. Elle se tortilla su sa chaise, déconcerté par les rêves qu'elle commençait à avoir sur sa voix ce soir.

« Je devrais sans doute y aller, » dit-elle. Elle devait s'en aller d'ici avant d'être encore plus embarrassée. Elle n'aurait pas du boire, réalisa-t-elle. De l'Ambroise et elle était prête à le draguer, et à avoir des images inappropriées sur Husker.

« Merci, » dit-elle tout en se levant.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il tout en se levant à son tour.

« Eh bien, personne n'a eu le courage de danser avec la Président ou encore de parler avec elle. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. « J'apprécie votre compagnie, » admis-t-elle timidement.

« Mon plaisir Madame la Présidente. »

Elle se retourna, et signala à ses gardes du corps qu'elle était prête à partir, regardant une dernière fois l'Amiral sur sa gauche.

Sur le chemin du retour elle essaya de ne plus pensez à son 'mon plaisir, Madame la Présidente' dans un contexte très différent.

.0.0

L'Amiral Adama la conduisait à travers les couloirs du Columbia jusqu'aux cellules. Il avait était officier de liaison sur ce Battlestar lui avait-il expliqué. Son fils, le nouveau XO, et le Capitaine Thrace marchaient quelques pas derrière eux.

« Nous y voici, » dit-il.

Des marines était postés devant chaque cellule. Les murs des cellules était rempli de grillage en acier mais avec une vitre de sorte à ce que les personnes extérieur pouvait voir les prisonniers sans se voir.

Elle pu voir le Cylon 'Sharon' dans une cellule plus à droite. Un homme était avec elle en uniforme de la Flotte Colonial. Sans doute son compagnon, présuma-t-elle. Elle regarda la cellule à gauche et reconnu un homme, haletante et prise de panique et pris le bras de l'Amiral.

« Cet homme, » balbutia-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers le Major. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours accroché au bras de l'Amiral.

Le Major Adama prit le presse papier sur le mur et lu la feuille. « Son nom est Leoben Conoy. Un dealer d'armes sur la station Ragnar. »

« La station Ragnar ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est une station de réserve je crois, Madame la Présidente. » lui répondit l'Amiral. « Très isolée et très peu utilisée. »

« Columbia est allé là bas en visite. » expliqua le Capitaine Thrace.

« Apparemment, » continua la Major Adama, « ils l'ont trouvés entrain de voler des armes. Il va être transféré dans une prison sur Caprica la semaine prochaine. »

« Non » dit-elle rapidement. « Laissez le ici. »

L'Amiral la regarda avec une expression perplexe sur son visage.

Son nom était Leoben Conoy, comme l'avait dit le Major Adama. Leoben Conoy, l'homme qui avait mis une main sur sa bouche et ensuite avez été aspiré dans l'air dans son septième rêve.

Chapitre 11 :

Laura Roslin tenait toujours le bras de l'Amiral lorsque Leoben Conoy tourna son corps et commenca à regarder dans leur direction.

« Peuvent ils nous voir ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Non, » répondit l'Amiral, la regardant avec inquiétude. « La glace est teinté. Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre non plus. »

« Amiral, est ce que quelqu'un à bord peut interroger Monsieur Conoy ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa légèrement les sourcils face à cette demande. Il se retourna vers Lee et Kara. « Les interrogateurs qui ont questionné Helo et Sharon son retourné sur Caprica City mais Starbuck peut probablement le faire » proposa Adama.

« Oui, Monsieur » confirma Starbuck. « Euh, Madame la Présidente, quelles sorte d'informations voulez vous obtenir du prisonnier ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sure, » admit-elle. « Peut être que vous pourriez lui demander pour qui travaille-t-il, à qui il vendait, commencez par cela. »

Elle remarqua le regard qui passa entre Starbuck et l'Amiral. Ensuite Starbuck regarda le prisonnier. « Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, » remarqua Starbuck. « Est-il malade ? » Elle questionna directement le Major Adama.

Le Major consulta les note sur le calepin. « Il n'y a rien de marqué. Le docteur ne l'a pas vu. »

Laura regarda Conoy et remarqua que Starbuck avait raison. L'homme était atrocement blanc et suait à grosses gouttes.

« Bien, questionné le d'abord » dit-elle. « Peut être que si vous lui promettez une visite du docteur il répondra à vos questions plus facilement. »

« A vos ordres, Madame. »

.0.0

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Laura Roslin à Bill tout en rentrant dans les quartier des invités tard dans l'après midi.

Il soupira et se pinça le bout du nez. « Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais la croire, mais … »

« Ouais. » Laura se laissa tomber sur le canapé. « Malheureusement, je pense qu'elle dirait n'importe quoi pour sauver son enfant. »

« Mmm » admit-il. «Pourquoi êtes vous aussi stressée par rapport à Conoy ? » Il releva la manche de son uniforme de façon à inspecter les marques rouges qu'elle avait laissé avec ses ongles.

Elle soupira puis tourna la tête et vit les marques avant qu'il ne puisse les cacher en remettant sa manche. « Oh mes Dieux, Bill ! » Elle lui lança un regard désolé. Elle se rapprocha de lui et remonta sa manche à nouveau. « C'est moi qui vous ai fait ça ? »

« Tout va bien. J'ai eu bien pire, » dit-il, essayant de la rassurer.

Elle frotta ses mains contre sa peau.

Il voulait qu'elle arrête pour qu'il puisse reprendre possession de ses émotions …

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête car il se sentait si bien …

Ses mains étaient si douces sur sa peau rugueuse. Il aimait aussi la façon donc sa peau blanche contrastait si fortement avec sa peau ambrée.

Ils étaient si opposés. Elle était si féminine, pleine de courbes douces. Le fait qu'elle pouvait lui faire autant d'effet rien qu'en lui touchant le bras l'étonna.

Mais elle continua de lui caresser le bras.

« Laura » gémit-il.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la première fois qu'il prononcerait son prénom serait de cette façon.

Elle les yeux vers lui et mordit sa lèvres inférieur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, elle continuait toujours de lui caresser le bras.

Juste au moment où il perdit tout sens de la réalité, elle ferma ses yeux verts, et ensuite, à l'unisson ils se penchèrent en avant, faisant que leur lèvres se touche, un baiser chaste. Il se séparèrent en même temps et se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux.

Il avait désespérément envie de l'embrasser à nouveau-cette fois plus passionnément. « Laura... » Il avait besoin de sa permission pour continuer.

Elle se pencha vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes à nouveau. Il gémit contre ses lèvres contre son consentement. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leur langue commencèrent à explorer la bouche, la chaleur de l'autre. Puis simultanément leurs langues dansèrent ensemble dans un balai langoureux et sensuel. Bien trop rapidement, ils se séparèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, haletant.

« Bill ? » sa voix était presque un supplice.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de sentir cette chaleur fascinante de sa bouche encore une fois. Il tendit sa main et la mit dans sa chevelure soyeuse et épaisse, puis pencha sa tête en arrière afin qu'il puisse se livrer pleinement à ce goût nouveau.

.0.0

Laura Roslin était dans un état second si agréable. Les mains de William Adama était toujours dans ses cheveux, la massant doucement et ses lèvres explorant son cou.

Elle gémissait doucement et rapprocha son corps encore plus de lui voulant à tout prit sentir sa chaleur contre elle.

Elle n'avait pas été avec un homme depuis qu'elle avait quitté Richard. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'un homme depuis qu'elle avait quitté Richard. Elle n'avait pas attendu d'être avec un homme depuis qu'elle avait quitté Richard. Ainsi, le besoin et l'envie qu'elle avait pour l'Amiral était choquant mais bienvenue.

Il embrassait le chemin du retour pour son visage et plus particulièrement sa bouche et le bougea légèrement sa tête pour enfin retrouver ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec passion et lui rendit un baiser avec une telle ardeur.

Puis, ils prirent un sceau d'eau froide en plein visage au sens figuré, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la trappe. Ils sautèrent, et se regardèrent presque en état de choc, la respiration haletante. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage avant d'ouvrir la porte aux intrus indésirables.

Elle avait pivoté pour faire face au mur d'en face, essayant de retrouver son calme.

« Le Commandant Britton, le Major Adama et le Capitaine Thrace sont là pour vous voir Madame la Présidente avec le dernier rapport sur le prisonnier Conoy. » lui dit l'Amiral. Elle se demanda comment il pu paraître si normal.

Elle se retourna vers le Commandante et les officiers, espérant que son visage ai retrouvé une couleur normal et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir la lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle avait il y a quelques minutes avant face a l'Amiral.

« Qu'avez vous trouvé, Capitaine ? » demanda-t-elle, avec d'après ses oreilles, une voix peu stable.

« Excusez ma franchise, m'dame, mais il m'a donné tout un bon gros tas de merde religieuse, » répondit le Capitaine Thrace. « Il affirme que sa maladie vient de ses allergies. Il a également dit des choses sur le fait que ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit malade étant donné qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son corps car il allait être télécharger dans un autre ainsi que son âme grâce à un flux enfin un truc du genre. »

« Télécharger ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est un terme étrange. »

« Ouais, il dit que tout cela s'est passé avant et se passera à nouveau. Ensuite, il m'a balancé que j'étais l'élu. »

Laura regarda la jeune femme et réalisa qu'elle était bien plus touché par sa rencontre avec Leoben Conoy qu'elle ne le montrait. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait été secoué de le voir dans ses rêves et encore plus en chair et en os.

« Voici la transcription intégrale de l'interrogatoire, Madame. » dit le Commandant Britton tout en lui donnant plusieurs feuilles de papiers. « Et les comptes rendus sur les interrogatoires des Cylons et de Lieutenant Agathon comme vous l'avez demandé ce matin. »

« Merci, Commandant. » Elle se leva et tira sur le bas de sa veste. « Je souhaite parler à Mr Conoy » dit-elle au groupe.

« Je ne suis pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée, Madame la Présidente » dit l'Amiral. Elle savait qu'il était contre cette idée. Sa nature protectrice et son inquiétude pour elle ne faisait plus aucun doute.

« Je sais. » Elle lui donna ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire rassurant. « Mais je veux le voir, néanmoins, » insista-t-elle. « Pouvez vous demander à deux Marines de m'escorter d'ici une heure en cellule ? Cela me donnera assez de temps pour lire tout ces comptes rendus. Merci, » dit-elle avant de congédier les officiers.

.0.0

Leoben Conoy était toujours en sueur lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa cellule. Elle essaya d'occulter les marques présente sur le côté droit de son visage. Aux cas désespérés des solutions désespérées, essayait-elle de se convaincre.

« Savez vous qui je suis ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulu forte.

« Oui, et je sais ce que vous voulez, » dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique. « Je sais que vous chercher la Terre. Et que vous allez bientôt découvrir Kobol. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tout cela est déjà arrivé avant et se reproduira à nouveau, Laura » dit-il, essayant de la déconcerter en utilisant son prénom.

« Comment savez vous pour Kobol ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Cela fait parti de notre plan, Laura. »

« Quel plan ? »

« Les Cylons. Notre plan est de retrouver notre place en tant qu'enfant de Dieu. »

Elle le regarda choquée. Avait-elle des visions de Cylons ?

Il se pencha vers son oreille, comme dans ses visions. Les Marines présent dans la salle armèrent leur fusils mais elle leva son bras et sa main pour les stopper.

« Adama est un cylon » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Chapitre 12 :

« Je ne sais pas, Amiral » dit Starbuck. « Ca parait ridicule. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. »

Lee marcha jusqu'à la table tactique et plaça une nouvelle carte des étoiles au dessus des cinq autres déjà présente sur la table. « Regardez celle ci, c'est la plus au jour pour le secteur Prolmar. »

Lorsque Starbuck et Lee étudièrent la carte, il leva les yeux vers le DRADIS. Une vieille habitude, réalisa-t-il. Ca faisait du bien d'être dans un CIC d'un Battlestar, même si ce n'était pas permanente.

Il avait accepté de donner quelques congés au Commandant Britton et il appréciait chaque minute qu'il avait en tant que CO. Il aurait aimer être sur le Galactica. Et ça serait parfait. Cependant, il avait de bons souvenir sur le Columbia, contrairement au Valkyrie. Il aurait très bien fait sans ce commandement.

« Monsieur, la Présidente vous attend dans le noyau, » dit l'officier de communication, en désignant l'endroit le plus élevé du CIC. Il se tourna et leva la tête. Laura Roslin lui donna ce qu'il désigna comme un sourire forcé. Il détourna les yeux et regarda le sol. Il devait essayer de garder la tête claire. Mettre de côté ses désire, car elle restait la Présidente et lui était toujours un Amiral.

Il alla jusqu'à l'escalier. « Dégagez le pont, » dit-il au soldat présent, voulant leur donner un peu d'intimité.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? » Elle lui tourna le dos. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Une de celle qu'il ne pouvait pas décrypter. Il espérait qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans ses quartiers.

« Je sais que vous venez d'aller voir Conoy, c'est tout. Avez vous trouvez quelque chose d'utile ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle parle, tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Bill, si vous êtes un Cylon, je voudrais le savoir. » dit-elle sérieuse.

« Si je suis un Cylon, vous êtes vraiment dans la merde, » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit mais sans aucune expression dans ses yeux, et elle devint à nouveau sérieuse et solennel.

« Sérieusement, je voudrais le savoir. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était sérieuse. « Je ne suis pas un Cylon, Laura. » Il utilisa son prénom comme une affirmation cette fois ci, et non pas affectueusement.

« Conoy a dit qu'il était un Cylon. »

Il ne fut pas surpris. Il s'y attendait.

« Et vous le croyez ? » demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. « et maintenant vous pensez que je suis un Cylon. Je ne vois pas comment les deux pourraient aller ensemble. »

Elle rit mais sa joie n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Elle aussi n'avais jamais vraiment cru qu'il était un Cylon plus tôt.

Il décida de passer à un autre sujet. « Nous regardions quelques cartes stellaires. Essayant de trouver où pourrait être Kobol. » Il fit un geste lui désignant Lee et Kara.

Elle regarda derrière son épaule. « Vous leur avez dit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau, se demandant pourquoi était-elle si suspicieuse soudain. « Je leur ai juste dit que nous cherchions Kobol. Pas pourquoi. Starbuck a expliqué que Conoy avait parlé de Kobol, donc ils ont accepté sans demander de détails. » Il regarda directement dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il était déterminé à gagner sa confiance à nouveau, même si il ne savait pas comment il l'avait perdu.

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule à nouveau, hocha la tête et descendit les marches vers le centre du CIC.

.0.0

« Vous auriez du voir la réunion avec ce Daniel Novacek, Billy. Il cache quelque chose. J'en suis sure. »

« Madame la Présidente, il a prit deux balles pour vous. Le Cylon lui a tiré dessus, vous vous en souvenez ? » souligna Billy, lui montrant la faille de son raisonnement.

« Oui, je sais. Et il a survécu. Il s'est fait tirer dessus à bout portant et il vit encore pour raconter l'histoire ? Et il la connaît. Elle ne serait pas venu près de moi si il n'avait pas été là. Les gardes l'ont laissé passé parce qu'elle allait le voir lui. »

« Vous voulez dire que ça ferait parti de leur plan ? Une ruse ? »

Elle soupira. « J'espère que non, mais ca pourrait. Cela aurait pu être entièrement planifié. Pour que je lui fasse confiance. »

Ce fut au tour de Billy de soupirer. « Madame la Présidente, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes entrain de penser à l'éventualité que l'Amiral Adama a été remplacé par un Cylon. »

« Oh mes Dieux, Billy. J'espère que vous avez raison. »

Le téléphone sonna, elle décrocha, c'était le Marine de l'autre côté de la trappe. « Oui, laissez le rentrer, merci. »

Elle se leva et lissa sa jupe. « C'est l'Amiral. »

Elle l'observa alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce. Elle se souvenu du jour où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois le jour du démantèlement du Galactica. Il avait certainement veilli depuis. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus un mélange de gris qu'avant. Les Cylons ne peuvent pas veillir, ce sont des robots, mais peut être est un nouveau modèle, pensa-t-elle.

Elle réalisa aussi que si il était un Cylon, ils l'avaient très bien choisi. A ses yeux, il était parfait. Sa voix rassurante, son expression dans les yeux, son infini sagesse, son sens de l'humour, ses manières impeccables, et, en faite, son comportement général était tout ce qu'elle cherchait chez un homme.

« Madame la Présidente, » s'adressa-t-il à elle respectueusement. Il remarqua ensuite la présence de Billy et lui donna un regard interrogateur. « Billy, quand êtes vous arrivé ? »

« Il y a environ une demi-heure, » lui répondit Billy. « Sur le Colonial One. Le Commandant Britton était en service quand je suis arrivé. Vous étiez avec le docteur, je crois. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je suis venu vous dire. » Il s'adressa à elle à nouveau. « Le médecin a confirmé que l'ADN de Bulldog correspondait bien à son dossier. Il a aussi dit que physiquement il allait bien, donc le virus qui semblait avoir sur le vaisseau Cylon n'a pas semblé l'affecter. »

Elle hocha la tête avant qu'il continue. « Le Docteur a aussi vu le Cylon Leoben Conoy. »

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle. Il ne remarqua pas son ton sec, ou si c'était le cas, il faisait comme si de rien était.

« La maladie du Cylon s'aggrave. Il a apparemment de plus en plus de liaisons sur le corps. »

« On dirait les même symptôme que le Lieutenant Novacek à décrit. » dit-elle.

Il répondit d'un petit 'oui' et se gratta le bout du nez, comme à son habitude, elle connaissait maintenant. Elle avait toujours trouvé cela si attachant. Pourquoi une machine se donnerai la peine de programmer des habitudes comme cela ?

« Le docteur souhaite voir toutes les personnes ayant rendu visite au Cylon, ou qui ont été en contact avec des personnes ayant rendu visite au prisonnier en quarantaine. » Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il leva distraitement la main avant qu'elle ne puisse parler. « Je lui ai dit que c'était quasi impossible, donc il a été d'accord pour que l'on reste qu'un jour de plus à bord, il sera alors sur que le virus n'atteint pas les humains. »

« Bien, heureusement j'avais déjà prévu de rester un jour de plus, » dit-elle. Il leva les yeux vers elle, clairement surpris. « En faite, c'est pour cela que j'ai appelé Billy ce matin. Il est venu m'apporter d'autres vêtements et d'autre petites bricoles. »

Billy se leva du canapé et tendit un sac à l'Amiral. « C'est pour vous, » dit-il. « Quelques sous-vêtements, une brosse à dents, pour vous raser, et quelques autres choses » expliqua Billy. L'Amiral regarda son sac comme si il allait le manger. « Tory a deviné votre taille et vous en a acheté. »

Le regard sur le visage de Bill regardant Billy lui suffis pour tout oublier. Oublier ses suspicions et le virus Cylon ainsi que ses visions, elle profitait juste de l'expression sur son visage. Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche, laissant échapper un petit bruit alors qu'elle essayait de se contenir de rire.

Il arracha pratiquement le sac des mains de Billy. « Mademoiselle Foster m'a acheté des sous-vêtements ? » répéta-t-il lentement avec une expression assassine sur le visage.

A ce commentaire, elle ne pu plus se contrôler. Les rires se firent entendre et elle essayait de les contrôler.

Il la regarda. Son visage était toujours aussi neutre mais elle pu voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux et le léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. « Elle a deviné ma taille ? »

Elle recommença de plus belle. De grand éclat de rires lui faisait même avoir des larmes dans les yeux. Elle attrapa le bras de Bill pour rester debout et se contrôler.

« Bon, je vais aller dans mes quartiers » dit Billy, secouant sa tête devant leur immaturité se dirigeant vers la trappe.

« Vous devriez prendre des Marines avec vous, pour ne pas vous perdre, » elle se contrôla pendant un moment de rire pour le taquiner.

Billy la regarda, alors qu'elle tenait encore le bras de l'Amiral et roula les yeux avant de refermer la trappe derrière lui.

Elle essaya de reprendre calmement sa respiration par la bouche et quand elle pensa avoir finalement reprit le contrôle, elle se retourna vers Adama qui riait. Elle le regarda, fasciné par son expression douce sur le visage. Elle continua de le regarder avec un large sourire sur le visage. Elle ne se souvint pas d'être heureuse depuis longtemps.

« Vous devriez rire plus souvent » dit il avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de placer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Chapitre 13 :

Le baiser se finit trop rapidement. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un baiser. Laura ne voulait pas penser à la sensation de déception qu'elle ressentait.

« Je ne suis pas un Cylon, Laura » lui annonça Bill.

« Alors pourquoi avoir menti durant l'interrogatoire avec le Lieutenant Novacek ? » demanda-t-elle. « Que cache-tu, Bill ? »

« Pourquoi penses tu que j'ai menti ou que je cache quelque chose ? »

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Leurs visages étaient si près qu'elle pouvait voir toutes les expressions. Elle eu envie de tendre sa main pour pouvoir toucher tout ses traits de ses doigts.

Ses yeux gardèrent le contact avec elle pendant un moment avant qu'il ne faiblisse et regarda ailleurs. Il se laissa tomber su le canapé. Elle resta au dessus de lui pendant un instant, ne faisant que le regarder, pensant à quel point elle avait envie de le croire. Elle ne voulait pas que son jugement sur lui soit aussi éronné.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire. C'est classé top secret. »

« Bill, je suis la Présidente. Je pense que je me connaît pour ce qui est top secret, » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Hmm » grogna-t-il.

Elle soupira et s'assit à côté de lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait adorer s'asseoir à côté de Bill Adama sur un canapé. Pour une raison quelconque, elle trouvait sa compagnie relaxante.

« L'Amiral Corman m'a ordonné d'envoyer Bulldog au delà de la ligne d'armistice. » Il se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux avec des regrets et de la culpabilité. « J'ai pu les provoquer à l'époque étant donné la situation avec ces Cylons infiltrés dans notre société. Je suis peut être la raison qu'ils aient essayés de te tuer, Laura. »

« Corman ? » Renifla-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse lorsque cet homme a prit sa retraite. » admit-elle.

« Peut être que je devrais prendre ma retraire aussi » dit-il d'un ton bourru « J'ai pris une mauvais décision avec Danny ».

Il va me tuer, pensa-t-elle. Cet homme essayait d'assumer les responsabilités de tous le monde sur ses épaules. Il essayait de prendre le blâme pour toutes les mauvaises choses qui se passé sur les Douze Colonies.

D'une certaine manière penser désormais que cet homme était un Cylon paraissait complètement absurde. Les Sharon et Leoben n'avaient montrés aucun remords lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé. Cet homme cependant était entouré par une couverture de doutes et de remords. Elle se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa jeunesse pour qu'il se sente aussi coupable de tout.

Elle avait découvert depuis qu'elle était Présidente que les décisions les plus intelligentes n'était pas toujours les meilleures. De difficiles décisions devaient être faite et certaines personnes ont du être blessés par ce processus. Le Lieutenant Novacek avait été malheureusement cette personne, mais elle était sure que ce n'était pas la faute de Bill.

« Oh Bill, ne soit pas naïf. » Elle espérait passer à travers lui en lui donnant la dur vérité.

« Naïf ? » il chuchotait presque.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que l'Amirauté t'avais demander de faire ça pour provoquer volontairement une guerre qu'ils voulaient ? »

Sachant ce qu'elle savait à propos de l'Amiral Corman cela ne l'étonnerait pas du tout. Dire que cet homme avait une soif de guerre aurait été un doux euphémisme. « Nous avons fait des milliers de choses, bonnes et mauvaises, depuis cet événement. » Elle baissa la tête, pensant à ses sœurs. Si les mauvaises choses n'arrivaient qu'aux mauvaises personnes, elles seraient toujours vivantes aujourd'hui. « Je ne pense qu'une seule chose ai pu déclencher notre situation actuel avec les Cylons. En plus il y en a eu bien plus que d'un vaisseau à avoir passé le ligne d'armistice. Les Taurons, qui pensent être au dessus des lois, ignore la ligne d'armistice tous le temps. Ces putains d'histoires que tu m'as donné avec les forages de tylium n'est pas vraiment loin de la vérité. »

Il commença à rire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il a dit qu'elle devait rire plus souvent. Elle pouvait dire la même chose de lui. Elle aimait son rire et ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle l'entende maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient une discussion sérieuse. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée de son changement d'humeur.

« Ma famille est originaire de Tauron. »

Elle sourit, pour certaines raisons elle n'était pas du tout gêné de sa bavure.

« Cela explique beaucoup de choses. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ouais. »

Ils restèrent assis sur le canapé dans le silence pendant un certain moment.

« Peut être, » dit-elle après un moment, « si tu voulais te donner une sorte de pénitence, travailler avec moi est parfait. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux dire, chercher deux planètes mythique venant des rêves d'une femme folle, se faire tirer dessus par un Cylon, être exposé à une maladie potentiellement mortel toujours par un Cylon. Cela n'a pas été une promenade de santé de travailler pour moi. » Lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Vous avez oublié le fait d'être accusé d'être un Cylon aussi, » ajouta-t-il.

Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il ne prenne pas mal ses suspicions, et aussi reconnaissante de sa nature indulgente.

Il se leva du canapé et lissa son uniforme. Elle fut heureuse de voir le soldat loyal et fier revenir. Ils faisaient partit intégrante de lui, pensa-t-elle.

« Je pense que j'ai quelques questions à poser, Madame la Présidente. »

« Oui, en effet Monsieur. »

Elle souriait toujours lorsqu'il partit.

.0.0

Danny 'Bulldog' Novacek raccrocha le combiné dans le quartiers des invités après avoir demandé à Bill de venir le voir. Non pas que Danny avait prévu de parler. Il voulait sa vengeance. Il avait besoin que Bill Adama ressente sa peine.

Il regarda le morceau de tuyau qu'il avait arraché du robinet plus tôt. Il imagina Bill Adama en cellule alors que lui passait et faisait claquer le tuyau contre les barreaux.

Sans doute que de tuer Bill Adama n'allait pas lui faire oublié ces dernières années, mais il était sur que ça allait lui faire du bien.

Lorsque les Cylons lui avaient dit pour la trahison de Bill, il ne les avaient pas cru au début. Pas Bill Adama, avait-il dit. C'était un homme honorable, avait-il insisté. Ils l'avaient laissé s'échapper. Nombre Trois, comme elle s'appelait elle même, a dit qu'il devait voir la vérité par lui même et savoir ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle avait raison. Adama, l'Amiral Adama maintenant, l'avait abandonné. Lorsque Bill avait briefé la nouvelle Présidente sur la mission du Valkyrie, il n'avait pas tout dit. Il savait désormais que les Cylons avaient raison. Bill Adama l'avait abattu et laisser mourir délibérément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin c'était que Bill Adama ressente la peine qu'il avait enduré.

.0.0

« Le docteur est d'accord ? » demanda Lee.

« Oui, » répondit Starbuck. « Il a eu des coupures et des contusions mineurs, c'est tout. L'un des médecin a un bras cassé. »

« Donc, il n'était pas aussi malade que nous le pensions. » supposa Lee.

« Non » confirma Starbuck. « Leoben a détruit tout ses échantillons de sang avant de s'échapper de l'infirmerie, donc nous n'en seront jamais sur. »

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller de laisser l'Amiral et la Présidente savoir que nous avons laisser s'échapper un Cylon de l'infirmerie et que nous n'avons pas pu le capturer avant qu'il ne parte par le SAS. »

« Lee, » dit Kara, s'arrêtant au milieu de la passerelle. Ils marchaient vers les quartiers de la Présidente.

« Quoi ? » Lee stoppa comme la femme et la regarda.

« Si Leobon n'était pas malade, peut être que les Cylons sur le vaisseau de Bulldog ne l'était pas non plus. » suggéra-t-elle.

« Sans doute » concéda-t-il.

« Mais Bulldog s'est quand même échappé. » constata-t-elle.

« Ouais, » dit-il, d'une vois non sans rappeler celle de son père. « Donc … Ils voulaient qu'ils s'échappent ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais peut être qu'on devrait lui rendre une petite visite. »

.0.0

Le cœur de Laura Roslin se mit à battre à nouveau lorsqu'elle elle vit l'Amiral Adama rentré dans la salle de réunion pour leur rendez-vous. Elle avait failli le perdre, encore une fois. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si son fils et le Capitaine Thrace l'était pas arrivé dans les quartiers du Lieutenant Novacek.

Elle espérait que Bill avait désormais fait pénitence de tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne savait pas si son corps, aussi fort qu'il soit, pouvait prendre encore plus de coups. Il remarqua la difficulté qu'il eu pour s'asseoir.

Avec une incroyable nature conciliante, Bill avait pardonné à l'homme qui avait voulu le tuer et avait insisté pour qu'il ne soit pas arrêté ni même dans envoyé dans une cellule. Au lieu de cela il avait passé toute la matinée a essayer de trouver un hôpital psychiatrique sur Picon pour le Lieutenant Novacek.

« Madame la Présidente, j'ai assigné le Capitaine Thrace à la vérification du FTL du raider. » dit-il.

« Le FTL ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée de voir combien d'acronyme avait le jargon militaire.

« Plus vite que la lumière. Les sauts. Nous partons du principes que les Cylons ont une technologies bien plus élevés que la notre, donc si nous pouvons déchiffrer leur systèmes, nous découvrirons sans doute d'autres systèmes solaires. » expliqua-t-il.

« Puis-je faire une suggestion, Monsieur ? » l'interrompit le Capitaine Thrace.

Laura savait que son supérieur direct était Adama, c'est pour ça qu'elle le laissa l'autoriser à continuer.

« Je pense que l'on devrait faire sortir le Chef Tyrol de l'Odyssey et l'amener ici pour nous aider. »

« Le premier petit copain de Sharon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, m'dame. » continua le Capitaine Thrace. « C'est parfaitement logique. C'est l'un des meilleurs Chef spécialiste avec qui j'ai travaillé. Il pourrait sans doute construite un Viper si nous le lui demandons. Il est aussi déjà au courant que les Cylons nous ressemblent désormais, donc nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter sur le fait que quelqu'un découvre ce morceau d'informations top secrète. »

Bill hocha la tête. « Et si il est innocent comme il le dit, il voudra le prouver en donnant tous ses efforts pour aider la Flotte. Madame la Présidente ? » lui demandant alors son opinion.

« Je pense que c'est une décision militaire, » répondit-elle. « Je ne connais pas la personnalité ni le travail du Chef Tyrol donc je vous fais confiance si vous dites qu'il est le meilleure, Amiral. »

Elle réalisa que encore une fois, elle lui fit aveuglement confiance. Que cela entraîne sa chute ou non, seul le temps le dira.

« Je vais y repenser et vous redire. » dit le jeune officier.

Ensuite, il prit des feuilles et les tendit au Commandant Britton, qui était assis à côté de lui autour de la table de réunion. « Un jeune homme avec beaucoup de talent pour le dessin, s'est assit à côté de Danny, » dit-il. « Il a réussi à faire des croquis des cylons présent sur le Basestar. C'est un modèle de femme, environ la trentaine, grande, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus. »

Laura Roslin regarda le Commandant étudiant le dessin avant de la passer à Billy. Elle repensa à ses visions. Désormais, lorsque l'Amiral avait parlé d'une grande blonde Cylon, elle pensa immédiatement à ses rêves quatre et onze. Ceux avec le Docteur Baltar et la grande femme blonde.

Billy passa le dessin au Capitaine Thrace. Laura était la suivante. Elle savait déjà que c'était la femme de ses rêves. Elle savait déjà que le Docteur Baltar avait un lien avec les Cylons.

Capitaine Thrace lui tendit le dessin pour qu'elle puisse enfin le voir. Elle mit doucement ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle baissa les yeux sur son dessins et en eu le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas elle, pensa-t-elle étonnée. Elle regarda le dessin et ne vit aucune ressemblance avec la femme dans ses visions. Elle soupira et enleva ses lunettes.

Elle passa le dessin au Major Adama.

« Le reportage 'Les étoiles des Battlestars', sur l'Atlantia, » lâcha le Major.

« Celle qui a permit à la population des Douze Colonies de voir ton paquet parce que tu n'avais pas assez bien enroulé ta serviette ? » dit le Capitaine Thrace sarcastiquement.

Lee Adama ignora la remarque de Starbuck, et pointa le dessin de son doigts. « Elle l'a fait. Son nom est D'Anna quelque chose. Euh, Biers … Oui, voilà, Biers. »

« Montre moi. » demanda Starbuck, reprenant le dessin. « J'ai vu cette émission plusieurs fois, » confessa-t-elle. Elle étudia le dessin à nouveau. « Bordel, » murmura la jeune femme comme à son habitude. « Lee, je pense que tu as raison. Ca lui ressemble. »

« C'est une réalisatrice de films ? » demanda le Commandant Britton.

« Non, plus une journaliste d'investigation. Je ne sais pas comment elle a obtenu son reportage sur l'Atlantia mais ce n'est pas son genre. » dit la Major Adama.

« Etes vous entrain de me dire que cette Cylon à été sur notre plus gros vaisseau ? » demanda l'Amiral Adama.

« Oui, » confirma le Major. « Avec des caméras. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton formel.

« Que les Dieux nous aident » dit Laura dans un chuchotement.

Chapitre 14 :

« Docteur Baltar ! Comment pensez vous que Laura Roslin prendra le fait que vous êtes le nouveau délégués de Caprica au Quorum ? »

Gaius Baltar regarda autour de lui pour voir le nombres de journalistes présent devant son immeuble. Il y en avait huit, deux de plus que la semaine dernière. C'était bien, sa popularité augmentait pensa-t-il.

Il sourit et replaça ses lunettes voulant se donner un air supérieur et plus intelligent.

« Laura Roslin n'a rien à dire sur la nomination des délégués du Quorum des Douze, donc son opinion, quelle soit positive ou négative, a peu d'intérêt pour moi. » répondit-il doucement.

« Docteur Baltar, est-ce vrai que vous avez perdu votre contrat avec le Gouvernement pour moderniser les systèmes de mail ? »

« Je crois que c'est le cas. Même si je ne suis pas sure qu'un contrat avait été passé, » dit-il, augmentant sa voix devant son incrédulité de cette situation face à la presse. « Le réseau que nous utilisons actuellement date de plus de deux ans. L'installation des programmes de mails a été initié, comme chacun le sais, par Richard Adar qui, contrairement à son successeur, était ouvert au progrès et aux nouvelles idées. Les problèmes fréquents que nous avons avec le système continuera si aucune mise à jour n'est effectuée. » averti-t-il.

« Docteur Baltar, allez vous utilisé votre nouvelle position au Quorum pour tenter de renverser la décision du gouvernement de Roslin qui est de supprimer votre Programme de Navigation des Commandes des systèmes du ministre de la Défense ? »

« Certainement, certainement. » Il hocha la tête. « Et je crois aussi que d'autres délégués me suivront. » Il n'avait rencontré aucun autres délégués pour l'instant, c'était un tissu de mensonge mais il était sur que quelques uns serait d'accord avec ses idées.

« Avez-vous - » un autre journaliste commença à lui poser une question lorsque Baltar le stoppa en levant la main.

« Je suis un homme vraiment occupé et je suis en retard pour un rendez-vous, » dit-il. Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge il avait un rendez vous avec une charmante brunette de Canceron. « Je voudrais conclure en disant que la population devrait se méfier, si Laura Roslin arrive à ses fins, nous utiliserons à nouveau l'ardoise en classe. Et peut être que vous devrions y penser lorsque nous voterons dans quelques mois, merci. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire avant d'entrer dans sa limousine blanche. Il se prit une flûte de champagne et sourit en pensant à son interview et à la futur photo en couverture sur la Caprica News.

.0.0

Laura Roslin jeta le Caprican Times dans la poubelle. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer sa journée avec l'image de Gaius Baltar en première page. Elle prit une gorgée de son café alors que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Oui ! » C'était probablement Tory ou Billy. Personne d'autres n'était dans le bâtiment à cette heure ci, pensa-t-elle en prenant une bouché de sa tartine.

« Madame la Présidente, » dit une voix forte familière. « J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

Elle le regarda et s'essuya rapidement la bouche en lui donnant un petit sourire gêné.

« Bien sur que non, Amiral. » dit-elle. Elle regarda sa montre. Sept heures du matin. « Vous avez déjà eu votre promotion, pas la peine de venir aussi tôt. » dit-elle, se rappelant de leur conversation durant la première semaine.

Elle vit son envie familière de ne rien laisser paraître devant ses taquineries mais comme d'habitude elle vit ses lèvres trembler.

« Je vais sur le Columbia tôt ce matin. Je voulais simplement vous dire que nous n'avons toujours pas eu la chance de retrouver cette D'Anna Biers. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sobre.

« Vous avez recueilli toutes les démarches administratives auprès des producteurs ? »

« Oui, mais nous ne pouvons être sur de ce qu'elle a prit à leur insu, malheureusement. Nous leur avons envoyé sa photo et sa description, et aussi ceux de Sharon et de Leoben Conoy, ainsi que dans tous les autres organismes des Douze Colonies, donc si il y a d'autres copies dans la population, nous aurons plus de chances de les retrouver. »

« Merci, Amiral. » dit-elle. « Combien de temps restez-vous sur le Columbia ? » Elle essaya de garder un ton 'présidentiel' le plus possible pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte que en faite, son absence lui donnerait un énorme vide.

« Probablement une semaine, je dirais. Ils croient qu'ils sont proche de comprendre le FTL du Cylon Raider. Starbuck a effectué plusieurs sauts avec. Donc la prochaine étape est d'essayer de transferer cette technologie dans un Raptor Colonial » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est bien. »

Il se retourna pour partir, mais stoppa et se dirigea vers elle. Il prit un mouchoir de la boite posé sur son bureau et se déplaça pour se retrouver en face d'elle. Comme elle le regardait avec un regard interrogateur, il tendit sa main et caressa doucement son menton. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses doigts contre sa peau. « Et voilà » murmura-t-il en essuyant son menton avec le mouchoir.

Puis, sans un mot, il sortit du bureau, la laissant seul, secoué par ce simple geste.

Elle toucha son menton. Elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment des miettes sur son menton ou si il avait fait ça pour une autre raison. Elle fut émerveillé par la façon dont il avait essuyé son menton d'une façon si sensuel.

.0.0

Le Raptor venant du Colombia atterrit à la station de transfert de Caprica et il remercia poliment le pilote avant de sortir.

« Amiral Adama, » l'appela une voix familière lorsqu'il rentra dans le salon des arrivées.

« Mademoiselle Foster ? » s'est-il poliment adressé à l'assistante de la Présidente.

« La Présidente m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, Monsieur. »

Il haussa ses sourcils devant le jeune femme. Il était 21:00 heures.

« Y a t-il un problème ? »

« Non, Monsieur, pas que je sache. La Présidente m'a demandé de vous emmener jusqu'à la maison présidentiel pour qu'elle puisse avoir directement un briefing sur le Columbia. »

Il suivit Tory, confus quant au pourquoi du comment sur le fait que le briefing ne se faisait pas le lendemain matin.

.0.0

Laura Roslin essayait de rester intéressé devant les dire de Aaron Doral qui était d'après elle la personne la plus ennuyeuse qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle avait espéré ne plus jamais le revoir après le démantèlement du Galactica, et pourtant il était là, devant elle entrain de lui parler de ses aventures ennuyeuses et de ses anciennes gloires.

Elle hochait la tête. Tory avait du récupérer l'Amiral il y a maintenant plus d'une heure. Ils allaient sans doute bientôt arriver.

Elle regarda autour de la pièce et remarqua un homme en uniforme colonial dans la foule. Malheureusement, ce n'était celui qu'elle attendait.

« Madame la Présidente. » le salua poliment l'Amiral Nagala.

Elle le présenta à Monsieur Doral, elle se tenait entre eux lorsqu'ils commencèrent une conversation, elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour la suivre. Bien sur, elle hochait la tête de temps en temps, espérant qu'elle était dans les temps, regardant toujours la porte en attendant l'arrivée de l'Amiral.

Elle savait qu'elle devait utiliser la réception, pour le départ de son vide Présidente, Brian Cable, pour essayer d'avoir des donations et des votes, mais son cœur n'était pas à faire de la politique ce soir. Elle faisait de son mieux pour se mêler à la foule et rester polie mais son côté politicien n'était pas de la partie.

Elle se demandait si les machinations ne la fatiguait pas. Peut être que dès que l'histoire avec les Cylons et ses visions seraient terminés, elle prendrait une pause. Peut être qu'elle pourrait vivre qu'étant Laura pendant un moment.

Elle jeta à nouveau un œil vers la porte mais ne le vit pas arriver.

Elle ne savait pas quand la présence de l'Amiral Adama lui avait été indispensable, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que c'était arrivé.

Elle vit Billy, parlant avec trois hommes d'affaires qu'elle savait être très influents et riche. Dieux merci, elle savait que Billy ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Que ferais-t-elle sans Billy. Elle ne le savait pas et n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Tory était efficace, c'était vrai, mais elle n'était certainement pas Billy. Il avait concocté le plan pour récupérer l'Amiral et l'amener jusqu'ici. Elle avait essayé de trouver une raison pour que l'Amiral Adama vienne à la soirée, et Billy avait eu l'idée du briefing.

Elle regarda à nouveau vers la porte et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda l'Amiral Nagala. Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Avait-il entendu son gémissement à la vue de l'Amiral Adama rentrant dans la pièce ? « Vous vous sentez mal ? » demanda Nagala, en la regardant inquiet et en posant sa main sur son bras.

.0.0

Bill entra dans la maison Présidentiel et la vit immédiatement. Elle était magnifique. Facilement la plus belle femme de la salle, pensa-t-il. Elle était à nouveau habillé en rouge. Cette fois, la robe était moins décolleté.

Il était presque à mi chemin lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'homme à côté d'elle, et ensuite sa façon que l'homme avait caresser son bras intimement. Putain de Nagala, pensa-t-il.

Il réalisa qu'il ne pourra jamais rivaliser devant le jeune prodige blond de la flotte. Nagala avait été promu Amiral dès ses quarante-cinq ans, pour son amabilité sans faille et son esprit de militaire pointu. Désormais il n'avait que la cinquantaine. Nagala avait toujours l'air jeune grâce à ses cheveux blonds et son teint halé. Quelles étaient les chances qu'un vieille homme comme lui puisse rivaliser contre Gagala ?

Je suis un stupide vieux fou, pensa-t-il.

.0.0

Après les salutations d'usages, Laura s'excusa auprès de Nagala et de Doral se dirigeant vers l'Amiral Adama.

Il avait l'air fatigué, remarqua-t-elle, et se sentit coupable de l'avoir empêcher d'aller se reposer après son vol au bord d'un Raptor.

Elle souhaitait attendre et lisser ses traits. Ensuite, elle passerait sa main dans ses cheveux …

« Le FTL Cylon a été bien transféré a bord de trois Raptor sur la Columbia. » dit-il, d'une manière formelle.

« C'est bien » dit-elle. Elle se sentit à bout de souffle. Elle pensa à leur baisers et la facon qu'il avait eu de lui essuyer son menton d'une façon si intime …

« Nous avons fait plusieurs sauts et nous avons trouvé quelque lunes et des planètes » continua-t-il.

« Rien d'habitable ? » demanda-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui pour sentir son odeur si familière et masculine.

« Non. Une planète contient beaucoup de Tylium et pourra être utilisé dans le futur. » dit-il toujours d'une voix ferme.

« Bien, » répéta-t-elle distraitement, se concentrant désormais sur ses yeux bleus cristallins et se demanda à quoi ressemblerait ses yeux lorsqu'ils feraient l'amour …

« Vous vous en souciez ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, tout en fredonnant une réponse négative, comme elle ne pouvait plus résister, elle leva sa main pour lui caresser le bras.

« Moi non plus. » murmura-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Elle gémit et écarta ses lèvres pour lui rendre l'accès de sa bouche plus accessible tandis que ses mains glissaient dans ses cheveux épais et court. Elle pressa son corps contre son corps fort et elle sentit immédiatement ses tétons se durcir en réponse. Une de ses mains était dans son dos tandis que l'autre était sur la courbe de ses fesses.

Ils eurent le souffle coupé en même temps. Elle déplaça les mains présentes dans ses cheveux pour pouvoir explorer la texture de son uniforme, balayant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle lui sourit. « Vous êtes vraiment bon à ça, Amiral » le taquina-t-elle.

Un des ses mains caressait désormais son visage. Elle pencha sa tête pour qu'il puisse prendre sa joue dans la paume de sa main. Puis, il bougea sa main pour pouvoir caresser avec son pouce ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Si magnifique, » murmura-t-il.

Elle inclina sa tête en arrière pour se laisser complètement aller dans les bras de Bill Adama.

Chapitre 15 :

Ce n'était pas les cheveux de Nagala qu'elle était entrain de parcourir avec ses mains, pensa-t-il avec étonnement. C'était ses cheveux poivre et sel. Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se sentait bien. Il voulait l'embrasser, la toucher, la goûter.

Il commença à recouvrir son cou blanc de baiser. La robe, remarqua-t-il, n'était pas si serré qu'il ne pensait. Le devant de la robe avait des boutons tout le long. Apparemment, les boutons étaient tellement serrés à certains endroit que les deux premiers avait été arraché contre son uniforme, laissant sa poitrine encore plus à sa merci. Il commença alors à embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine. Il entendit son bourdonnement significatif en réponse.

Il leva la tête et enleva un bout de tissu de son soutien gorge habillement d'une main puis lui caressa la partie sensible de son téton et le lui embrassa. Il la sentit gémir et il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son épaule par dessus son uniforme. Il leva les yeux sur son visage. Sa tête était en arrière, lui offrant alors son cou nu qu'il ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser.

« Bill » gémit-elle.

« Mmm » murmura-t-il.

« Stop, je veux dire, » bafouilla-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas, pas ici, mais je veux, euh, je voulais, je veux dire. »

Il se recula legèrement et rit. « Laura, j'espère que tes talents oratoires pour ton prochain discours seront meilleures » la taquina-t-il.

Elle rit à son tour, l'embrassement légèrement sur la bouche. « Je ne pense pas correctement » dit-elle.

Il rit à nouveau et, juste parce qu'il le pouvait, embrassa ses lèvres souriantes. « Je pense que c'est contagieux » lui dit-il.

Elle soupira. « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est juste que, euh, j'ai besoin d'y aller doucement. Peut être que nous devrions juste profiter. »

« Je le suis, » lui assura-t-il. Il savait à quel point il était dans une zone sensible, remettant son soutien-gorge et le haut de sa robe. Il ne se savait pas si chevaleresque mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour faire évoluer leur relation. Lorsqu'il ferait l'amour avec Laura Roslin, dans son esprit, il ne savait plus quand mais il savait qu'ils devaient prendre leur temps et profiter de chaque minutes. Il n'était pas intéressé d'une affaire rapide sur le bureau. Il imagina qu'elle l'avait déjà fait ici avec ce crétin d'Adar et il voulait être le plus diffèrent que lui possible.

Il venait juste d'avoir fini de mettre le dernier bouton de sa robe lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. « Pile à temps, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Entre, » répondit-elle.

Billy ouvrit la porte et regarda timidement vers eux, regardant sans doute si ils étaient visibles, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte.

« Madame la Présidente, Amiral, » saluant les deux avant de se rapprocher vers Laura. « Monsieur Cable va bientôt faire son discours, je pensais que cela serait mieux que vous soyez là. »

« Oui bien sur, Billy. J'arrive tout de suite. » Elle alla derrière son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir sortant une trousse de celui ci. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un tube de rouge à lèvres. Elle lui sourit. « Ce n'est pas la même couleur avec lequel j'étais en début de soirée mais personne ne va le remarquer. » Il la regarda, fasciné, entre-ouvrir sa bouche et mettre son rouge à lèvres. Il ne se rappela pas qu'un femme lui ai fait autant d'effet qu'en mettant simplement que du rouge à lèvres. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas aller l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle remit la trousse à sa place et revient là où il était assis.

« Est ce que j'ai encore l'air d'avoir été embrassée ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il tendit la main et lissa un peu ses cheveux. « J'aime le fait que tu as l'air d'avoir été embrassée. » admit-il.

Elle sourit et fredonna. « Vous voulez venir à la fête ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était désormais 22:00 heures et il n'était pas très sociable. Pas pour une foule de gens en tout cas.

« C'est bon, » dit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, voyant déjà la réponse sur son visage.

« Tu peux rester ici. Il y a un mini-bar. » elle montra le coin de la pièce. « Oh, et j'ai quelques choses pour toi. » Elle alla vers sa bibliothèque et en sortit un livre. Elle revint vers lui et le lui tendit.

Il lit la couverture. « Blood Runs at Midnight, » cita-t-il.

« Ne te laisse pas tromper par le nom du livre, » dit-elle. « C'est un bon polar. Je pense que tu l'aimeras. Et ce n'est pas un prêt, c'est un cadeau. Peut être que quand j'en aurais fini, nous pourions, euh, encore parler. »

« Parler ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle rit.

Il lui rendit son sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. « Je serais là, » murmura-t-il.

.0.0

Laura Roslin se réprimanda alors qu'elle descendait les marches pour revenir à la soirée.

Elle avait fait venir Bill Adama chez elle sous de faux prétextes avant de quasiment lui sauter dessus. Et lui dire ensuite qu'elle avait besoin d'y aller doucement. Il avait sûrement penser qu'elle était la plus allumeuse de toutes les Douze Colonies. Mais il n'en avait pas eu l'air. Elle avait pu voir la compréhension dans ses yeux. C'était un gentleman. Il allait être patient.

Dieux, pensa-t-elle, l'homme allait lui rendre la tache de garder le contrôle de ses émotions très difficile.

.0.0

Bill Adama était tranquillement assis sur le canapé dans le bureau de la Présidente, un verre dans une main et un livre sur ses genoux. Il avait la lumière principale et avait préparer allumer la petite lampe pour avoir une ambiance plus chaude et cosy. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes, et sa tête reposait en arrière, l'homme se reposant désormais.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement il s'attendit à voir la chevelure rouge de Laura. Mais il fut déçu lorsqu'il vit un homme rentrer dans la salle, et surprit que ça ne soit pas Billy. Le soldat en lui se mit immédiatement en mode alerte. Il pouvait voir un costume marron du fond de la salle qu'il avait plus tôt dans la salle de réception et aussi lors de démantèlement du Agalactie. Aaron Doral. Qu'est ce que Aaron Doral viendrait faire dans les quartiers personnels de la Présidente ?

Doral rentra jusqu'au milieu de la salle avant de remarquer la présence de Bill assis en face de lui.

« Amiral Adama, » le salua froidement Doral.

« Monsieur Doral, » dit-il doucement. « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Je cherche les toilettes. » lui répondit Doral.

« Je suppose qu'il y en a dans la salle de réception, en bas. »

« Oui, bien sur. » dit sèchement Doral, sur la défensive. « Cependant, il y a beaucoup de monde et j'espérais en trouver à l'étage. »

« En tout cas, ici n'est pas les toilettes, » lui cracha-t-il. « Je suis sur que la raison pour laquelle la Présidente Roslin à posté des gardes au escalier c'est pour que personne ne se promène dans les quartier personnel de la maison Présidentiel. »

« Et pourtant vous êtes ici, Amiral. » dit Doral sarcastiquement.

« Oui. J'ai été invité, » dit simplement Bill. « Cependant, je doute que vous l'êtes. » Il se leva. « Peut être que nous devrions demander à l'un des gardes de vous accompagner jusqu'à des toilettes.

Aaron Doral leva sa tête avec arrogance, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Bill le suivit de près dans les couloirs jusqu'aux gardes.

Pour une fois, il était content d'etre en uniforme lorsque le garde lui fit un salut militaire. « Garde, escorter Monsieur Doral jusqu'aux toilettes. Ensuite, lorsque Monsieur Doral aura fini son affaire, merci de le reconduire jusqu'à sa voiture et vous lui ferez quitter le terrain. »

Aaron Doral lui lança un regard aigre. « Vous ne pouvez pas me jeter dehors. Je travail pour le bureau de Brian Cable. J'ai organisé cette soirée. » Doral fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une carte de sécurité. « Mon habilitation de sécurité, » dit-il. « Je doute que l'Amiral en ai un. » continua-t-il d'une voix sarcastique. « Donc je pense que cela serait plus prudent, garde, d'escorter l'Amiral Adama à sa voiture. »

Le garde vérifia la carte de Doral et ensuite regarda l'Amiral.

Comme Bill n'avait aucun papier, il devait s'appuyer sur un regard de confiance.

« Garde, faite votre choix. »

Le garde regarda Doral puis Adama avant d'enfin parler. « Monsieur Doral, pouvez vous venir avec moi Monsieur ? »

Doral envoya un regard assassin à Bill avant de suivre le garde.

Bill était toujours debout sur la palier de l'escalier, pensant à Doral, et comment et pourquoi l'homme était allé dans les quartiers de Laura, puis il la vit monter les marches escorté par Billy.

« Bill ! » dit elle en le voyant. « Que faites vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il grogna et se frotta les yeux. « Venez, allons boire un verre et parler de tout cela. » Il regarda vers Billy. « Billy, vous devriez venir aussi. » Voilà comment passer du temps seul à seul cette nuit avec Laura, pensa-t-il.

.0.0

Il n'était plus que tous les deux dans la pièce, Bill était assis sur le canapé, un verre à la main tendit que Laura faisait les cent pas en face de lui. Il était tard désormais, et il savait qu'elle avait eu une dur journée, il réalisa qu'elle devait être fatiguée.

Il se leva, leva une main pour stopper son mouvement, et enleva ses lunettes qu'il mit sur le bureau puis prit sa main et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé. Il fut heureux lorsqu'elle n'émit aucune protestation. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule tendit que lui avait son bras autour d'elle. Elle plaça sa main sur sa poitrine et la caressa doucement distraitement de temps en temps.

Le téléphone sonna et elle sauta presque pour le décrocher. « Oui. Oui. Il semblerait que l'Amiral avait raison. D'accord. Oui. Non. Bonne idée. Je le ferais. Merci. On se voit demain matin. » Elle raccrocha tout en soupirant.

Il fut heureux lorsqu'elle reprit automatiquement sa position d'avant l'appel.

« C'était Billy, » murmura-t-elle. « La sécurité vient de vérifier tout le palais. »

« Et ? »

« Ils ont trouvés un étrange appareil dans la cuisine. Apparemment ce n'est pas explosif. Peut être un système d'écoute mais ils ne sont pas sur. Ils viennent de l'enlever et vont bientôt le tester. Il y a eu beaucoup d'aller et retour aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons pas épingler ce Doral mais j'ai approuvé pour qu'ils puisse l'interroger. »

« Ils feraient mieux de vérifier le bâtiments du Gouvernement aussi, » dit-il.

« Oui, ils vont le faire maintenant. » Elle soupira à nouveau.

Il caressait désormais son dos et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les yeux de Laura ne se ferme et que sa respiration ne devienne plus douce signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête puis ferma les yeux.

Chapitre 16 :

« En rang ! » Saul Tigh fut surprit. « Tu dois les donner à Roslin tout propre. »

« Saul, » dit Bill comme un avertissement. « En faite, elle les a pour Starbuck. Kara à obtenu un week-end de permission sur Terre depuis le Columbia, et la Présidente à obtenu des places pour la remercier. »

« Putain, Bill, » se plaignit Saul. « T'es pas entrain de me dire que Starbuck vas nous rejoindre. »

Bill rit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Starbuck et Saul ne pouvaient pas se voir alors qu'ils étaient si semblable. « Je ne voulais pas que tu changes d'avis. » expliqua-t-il. « Essaye d'être et d'agir comme un adulte. »

« Hmm, c'est elle et son caractère de merde le problème, pas moi. »

« Qu'importe, » essaya-t-il de calmer son ancien XO. « Joue bien, c'est tout. »

.0.0

« Vous êtes entrain de me faire marcher bordel ! » cria Kara Thrace à l'arbitre en sautant sur ses pieds. « Vous êtes aveugle ? »

Elle se rassit lorsque le buzzer se fit entendre pour prévenir de la mi-temps.

« Je vais prendre un verre. Vous voulez quelque chose ? » demanda-elle à l'Amiral. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire que c'était grâce à lui et a la Présidente qu'elle avait eu ces places. Au premier rang lors de la final des Colonies à la Pyramide.

« Non, merci, » cria l'Amiral à travers les cris de la foule. Elle ne demanda rien au Colonel. Il avait sans doute encore envie de son putain d'Ambroisie, trop cher pour elle.

Elle alla vers le bar, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule.

« Kara ! » dit une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Theo Gothman. Theo était un sélectionneur pour la Pyramide. Il lui avait trouvé une place chez les Picons Panthers avant sa blessure.

« Hey, Theo, comment va ? »

« Bien, bien. Toujours dans le service ? »

« Ouais, » dit-elle.

« Hey, je dois aller dans les chambres. » Il sortit une carte de visite et écrit quelque chose derrière. « Venez dans les chambres après le match et on pourra boire un verre et je vous présenterais aux joueurs. »

« Ouais, merci. » Elle le regarda partir, n'ayant aucune intention d'y aller. Les Pyramides étaient désormais derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait pas été blessé.

Le bar était bondé et le temps qu'elle obtienne son verre et qu'elle aile à sa place le match avait déjà commencé.

Elle vit Sam Anders des Caprican Buccaneers arriver. Peut être qu'elle devait aller dans ces chambres après tout …

.0.0

Saul Tigh et Bill Adama marchait sur le parking du Stade vers leur voiture.

« Bill ? »

Bill commença à marcher dans la direction opposé où leur voiture était garée.

« Bill ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau mais Bill continuaut à marcher résolument vers l'autre bout du stade.

« Bill ! » cria-t-il maintenant, suivant son ami.

« Doral ! » cria Bill. Un homme habillé d'un costume bleu nuit se retourna vers Bill. L'homme ricana et ouvrit la veste de son costume.

« Bill ! » cria Saul lorsqu'il vit ce que cachait l'homme sous sa veste.

Il sauta sur son ami et ils se retrouvèrent par terre lorsque la bombe explosa.

.0.0

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Laura Roslin de l'autre bout du combiné.

« Ouais, » répondit Bill Adama, tout en regardant le bandage qu'il pressait contre son front pour voir si il saignait encore. « Juste quelques coupures et des contusions. »

« Êtes vous sur que c'était bien Doral ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'en suis sur. J'ai eu un bon aperçu de lui lorsqu'il s'est retourné. »

« Donc nous venons de trouver notre quatrième Cylon. »

« Il semblerait oui, Madame la Présidente. »

« Je pense que je vais devoir tenir une conférence de presse pour dire la vérité au public. »

« Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, » admit-elle avec sa candeur habituelle. « mais si j'avais montré la photo de Doral avant, il y aurait une chance que trois personnes soit toujours en vie plutôt que dans une morgue caprican. Je dois faire tout ce que je peux pour protéger mon peuple. »

« D'accord, je m'en tiens à votre décisions, Madame la Présidente, » dit-il ?

« Merci, Amiral. Et, euh, si vous avez besoin d'un peu de repos, prenez le. Revenez au bureau lorsque vous serez prêt. »

« Je vous verrais lundi matin » lui assura-t-il.

.0.0

« J'ai assigné le Major Adama et le Capitaine Thrace à votre sécurité sur le Cloud Nine, Madame la Présidente, » annonça l'Amiral Nagala lors de la réunion de l'Amirauté.

« Je pensais qu'ils étaient occupés sur le Columbia, » dit-elle.

« Oui, » acquiesça l'Amiral Adama. « mais nous pensons que, après les attaques récentes des Cylons Doran et Sharon, nous devons vous protéger lors de la réunion du Quorum. Les spécialistes et les cartographe peuvent travailler avec d'autre pilotes de raptor donc Apollo et Starbuck sont disponibles. Je pense que nous devons avant tout subvenir à vos besoins. »

Elle le regarda essayant de voir si sa phrase avait un contre sens délibéré mais ses yeux bleus ne faisaient que la regarder, impassible. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que William Adama subvenant à ses besoins.

« Peut être que nous devrions changer le lieu de réunion. » suggéra Tory.

« Non, » répondit Bill. « Avoir la réunion sur le Cloud Nine nous donne un peu de contrôle sur ce qui se passe sur le vaisseau de plaisance. »

Elle le regarda. Venait-il de dire le mot plaisir ? Elle secoua la tête, se réprimandant d'avoir des idées si stupides. L'Amiral Adama n'était pas du genre à plaisanter durant des réunions. Encore une fois, elle se réprimanda et essaya de penser à autres choses.

« Nous enverrons l'équipe de sécurité quelques jours avant la réunion sur le Cloud Nine pour vérifier le vaisseau. » continua Bill.

« D'accord, oui, c'est bien » approuva-t-elle. « Avons nous tirés des informations sur le Doral en garde à vue ? »

« Non, Madame, » répondit l'Amiral Cain. « Il nie toujours qu'il est un Cylon, mais si nous lui avons dit que nous avons vu une copie de lui. »

« A-t-il eu des visites ? De la famille, des amis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Il a eu une visite d'un prêtre. Le père Cavil. »

« D'accord. Prévenez moi dès que vous obtenez des informations, » dit-elle avant de passer à un autre sujet.

.0.0

Playa Palacias était entrain de vérifier son maquillage dans les toilettes unisexe. Elle s'attarda devant le miroir alors qu'il se soulageait. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il alla sa lava les mains. Sans lever la tête il savait qu'elle le regardait. Il s'essuya ses mains puis se plaça derrière elle, se collant ses reins contre les siens. Il la regardait dans le miroir. Elle avait un faible pour les hommes riches et puissant.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes en course pour le poste de Vice President, » dit-elle.

« Oui, » murmura-t-il avec son accent lisse. « Moi même et Monsieur Zarek, je crois. »

« Eh bien, Gaius, » dit-elle d'un ton mielleux « Mon argent sera pour vous. »

Il lui sourit dans le miroir, puis il prit sa main et l'emmena dans des toilettes la faisant glousser.

.0.0

« C'est une putain de blague, » dit la Présidente, choquant Billy. Elle n'avait jamais encore juré devant lui. En faite, il savait qu'elle ne jurait que très rarement, donc pour jurer ainsi devant lui et Tory, il devait vraiment y avoir un gros problème.

Il la regarda, avec un regard interrogatif.

« Avez-vous lu la nomination du Vice Président par le Quorum ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, non » répondit-il. Les nominations avaient eu lieu avant la réunion du Quorum ce matin. Le Quorum des douze votait pour leur candidat préféré et le Président ne pouvait donner son avis que si ils allaient dans une impasse.

« Gaius Baltar et Tom Zarek. » dit-elle.

Même si il était choqué. Il devait bien dire que le Docteur était un génie mais il était aussi un gigolo. L'idée de travailler avec lui plus souvent si il devenait vice-président lui faisait grincer les dents.

Il avait cru que Tom Zarek était un homme bien, de conscience, mais après les arguments passionnés de Dee montrant son inversion pour l'ex-terroriste il avait désormais des doutes.

Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à choisir entre ces deux hommes. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point la tache allait être dur pour la Présidente Roslin.

.0.0

« Je t'aime, Kara. » dit-il. Il avait posé les yeux sur elle et avait réalisé.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répliqua-t-elle et son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine.

Il avait de sortir de la pièce où ils avaient consumé leur amour sur le Cloud Nine et de crier au monde entier qu'il aimait Kara Thrace.

Le téléphone sonna, elle se leva et alla répondre. « Thrace, » annonça-t-elle à son interlocuteur. Elle écouta pendant un moment puis dit qu'elle arrivait le plus vite possible.

Elle revint s'asseoir sur le lit et commença à se rhabiller. « Bouge tes grosses fesses de paresseux Adama. Il vient d'avoir une bagarre au bar et un homme à sorti une arme de poings en céramique. »

.0.0

« Son nom était Valance. C'est un assassin professionnel de Sagittaron, » rapporta Bill.

« Et quelqu'un l'a tué, dites-vous ? » demanda Laura.

« Ouais, » confirma-t-il. « A travers une grille d'aération. »

Elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras sur son bureau comme à son habitude, il le savait maintenant. Il avait envie de tendre la main et de passer sa main dans sa chevelure bordeaux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas laisser un terroriste devenir Vice Président, Laura. » lui dit-il. Il laissait bien sur ses sentiments personnel envers le terroriste et elle diriger sa tête, mais il s'en fichait.

Elle grogna. « L'alternative est un savant-fou. »

« Ouais. La Politique, » dit-il « aussi excitant que la guerre et définitivement aussi dangereux. »

Elle se leva et remit bien son tailleur. « Bien que dans la guerre vous n'êtes tué qu'un seule fois. En politique vous l'êtes encore et encore. »

« Vous êtes toujours debout. » dit Bill tout en prenant sa main et en la baisant tendrement.

Chapitre 17 :

Laura Roslin sourit à Bill Adama et regarda sa main toujours dans la sienne, leur deux couleurs de peau contrastant. Comment un homme militaire pouvait-il être aussi doux, elle ne le savait pas.

« Je dois y aller et rencontrer les deux candidats. »

« Je viens avec vous, » proposa-t-il.

« Non, non. Je n'ai pas besoin de ma garde personnel, » dit-elle, souriant ne voulant pas qu'il soit vexé. « Vous viendrez à la fête ce soir ? »

« Si vous voulez que je sois là, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Eh bien, vous pouvez danser. » Elle rit. « Personne n'ose danser avec moi. »

« Hmmm, » grogna-t-il. « Et quant est-il de Nagala ? »

« Nagala ? » répéta-t-elle, confuse. Elle n'avait jamais dansé avec Nagala.

« Il avait l'air d'être souvent à vos fêtes, » murmura-t-il.

Elle renifla. « William Adama, êtes vous jaloux ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Il grogna à nouveau. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et rit de bon cœur devant cet enfantillage. « Vous l'êtes ! »

Il la regarda et rit à son tour.

« C'est si mignon. » Elle lui fit un doux baisé sur sa joue et se laissa ensuite aller à l'embrasser sur la bouche, passionnément.

.0.0

« Monsieur Zarek, » s'adressa-t-elle poliment à l'homme qui pourrait devenir son Vice Président.

« Madame Roslin » dit-il. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je voulais juste vous rencontrer avant le vote. »

« Me sonder ? Pour savoir si je peux gagner ce vote ? Ou vous voulez m'offrir un deal. Partir et laisser Baltar gagner ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle grogna devant son franc parler. « Quelque chose comme ça, » admit-elle. « Ou peut être que je me demande si je dois surveiller mes arrières si vous gagner le vote et vous deveniez mon Vice Président. Si un malheureux, » elle fit une pause pour rajouter un effet dramatique, « accident devrait m'arriver, vous serez mon successeur. »

« Je suis réaliste, » dit-il. « Je n'ai aucun illusion pour ce qui est de devenir Président et l'Amirauté, lorsqu'ils m'ont questionné sur Monsieur Valance, m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils m'enfermeraient directement dans une cellule si je m'en prenais à vous. »

Elle essaya de cacher sa surprise. Elle ne savait pas que l'Amirauté avait parlé à Zarek. Elle se demanda quels Amiral étaient présent. Sans doute Bill, voulant la protéger encore. Au lieu d'être en colère contre cette intervention, elle en fut honorée et satisfaite qu'elle soit ainsi protégée. « Ils vous font une faveur, » dit-elle. « Vous et moi savons très bien que le gouvernement ne peut rien faire sans les militaires. »

« Je suis d'accord, » concéda-t-il.

« Donc, Tom Zarek veut quelque chose, » devina-t-elle. « Je veux que vous mettiez vos cartes sur la table pour voir si c'est un prix que je suis prêt à payer. »

« Je veux être inclus, » dit-il sincèrement. « Je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart. »

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Les Sagittarons ont besoin de plus de voix. J'ai l'intention d'être leur porte parole. C'est ma priorité numéro une. »

Elle ne le crut pas une seule minute, mais elle sourit sereinement et se leva indiquant ainsi la fin du rendez-vous.

« Bonne chance avec le vote, Monsieur Zarek. » dit-elle tout en secouant sa main avant de partir.

.0.0

Laura Roslin regardait l'homme qui pendant ces vingts dernière minute venait de vendre ses mérites et ses qualités pour son futur poste de Vice Président. Mais elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose : ses visions. D'une certaine façon, elle savait que cet homme était impliqué avec les Cylons. Elle ne pouvait pas le prouver, bien sur, mais il n'en restait pas moins réel dans son esprit.

« Il y a environ deux ans, je vous ai vu sur Caprica avec une femme blonde. Qui étais-ce ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Excusez moi ? »

« Étiez vous avec une grande femme blonde au bord du Riverwalk sur Caprica il y a deux ans ? »

« J'ai bien peur que mes affaire sur Caprica, et mes fréquentations, ne vous regarde en aucun cas, » répondit-t-il fièrement. « Je voudrais vraiment me rappeler toutes les femmes que je fréquentais il y a deux ans. » rajouta-t-il.

Elle approuva ce point, mais soudainement il devint nerveux et ne tint plus en place, comme si elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

« Désormais, si vous n'avez pas d'autre question sur ma vie personnel ou qu'importe … » Il se leva. « Nous nous verrons au vote. »

Sa voix devint plus élevés. Il avait l'air en colère contre elle à cause des ses questions, ou il cachait peut être quelque chose. Elle avait besoin de savoir qui était cette femme blonde. Elle se demandait si la femme et Baltar n'était pas des Cylons. Le Cylon Leoben était apparu dans ses visions après tout.

« C'est- » elle fit une pause. Elle se demanda si elle devait lui exposer toutes ses suspicions et ses doute. Puis, elle décida de tout garder pour elle, pour le moment. « Ca sera tout. » dit-elle finalement.

.0.0

La grande salle de bal du Cloud Nine avait été décoré par des ballons, des banderole et des drapeaux représentant les Douze Colonies. Bill entra dans la salle. Il vit Lee, Kara, Billy et Dee parlant dans un coin. Il pensa qu'il devait allez les voir et vérifier que Lee ou Kara resterait sobre au cas où ils avaient besoin d'eux. Mais il décida de leur faire confiance et surtout que Billy était un homme sérieux et qu'il pouvait les surveiller.

Il marcha jusqu'au bar et prit un verre. Laura devait bientôt arriver. Il demanda au barman si il savait qui avait gagné les élections du Vice Président, les barmans était connu pour tout savoir.

« Top secret » répondit l'homme. « C'est à la Présidente de nous le dire. »

Juste après avoir parlé à l'homme, une dizaine de personnes arriva dans la salle de bal. Le Quorum et d'autre représentant des Douze Colonies, des journalistes, et ensuite la Présidente arriva et monta sur scène.

Laura ignora les micro tendu des journalistes. Elle ne voulait pas faire de long discours. « S'il vous plaît ! » cria-t-elle. « Je vous présente votre nouveau Vice Président, » elle fit une pause et regarda derrière elle, « Tom Zarek ! »

La foule applaudit lorsque Zarek entra sur scène, il embrassa Laura sur les deux joues et salua la foule.

Il détourna les yeux et prit une gorgée de sa boisson et rejoignit une table près de la piste de danse. Zarek n'aurait pas été son choix, pensa-t-il. Mais d'un autre côté, le Docteur Baltar non plus.

« Bonjour, » il entendit une voix familière derrière lui.

Il se retourna et il ne put réprimander le sourire qui arriva sur son visage. « Hey, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il mentionna d'un geste de la main l'endroit où était Zarek. « Étrange choix, » dit-il.

« Mmm, je- » commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper par la voix d'une femme.

« Laura ! » dit l'autre femme.

« Marcie ! » Laura s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester loin de ces shows politiques, » répondit la femme. Elle se retourna vers Bill avec un sourcil levé.

« Voici l'Amiral Adama, » dit Laura à la femme. « Amiral, voici Marcie Shillings, une vieille amie. »

« Pas si vieille que ça ! » Marcie tendit sa main et serra celle d'Adama. « Un Amiral ? » demanda-t-elle. « Comme un amiral dans la Flotte Colonial ? »

« Oui, » dit-il. Il regarda en arrière et remarqua que son verre était vide. « Voulez vous quelques chose Mesdames ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Oui. Deux Ambroise s'il vous plaît, » dit Marcie, répondant pour elle deux.

Il regarda vers Laura pour avoir une confirmation. Elle eut un rire inconscient qu'elle avait si rarement en public. « C'est parfait, » dit-elle. « Merci Bill. »

.0.0

« Mes Dieux, regarde son cul dans son uniforme ! » ria Marcie lorsque Bill s'éloigna vers le bar.

Laura étouffa ses propres petits rires, et ses yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement vers Bill. C'était plutôt agréable, pensa-t-elle.

« Donc, » commença Marcie. « Quelle est l'histoire avec vous deux ? »

Laura essaya de garder ses émotions. « Aucune histoire. »

« Laura Roslin, » averti Marcie. « J'étais ton amie avant que tu sois Présidente ou encore Secrétaire de l'Éducation, donc je sais quand tu es attiré par un homme. »

Elle fit une sorte de grimace, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir à son amie.

« En plus, » continua Marcie, « l'Amiral t'a presque dévoré du regard depuis que je suis arrivé. »

« Bien sur que non, » répliqua-t-elle rapidement. Ensuite, elle ne résista pas de demander. « Vraiment ? »

Elles continuèrent de rigoler toutes les deux comme des collégiennes lorsque Bill revenu à la table avec les verres.

.0.0

Laura Roslin était assise entrain de siroter son ambroisie tout en pensant à sa relation avec Bill Adama. Elle réalisa qu'elle considérait désormais Bill Adama comme un ami. Probablement son meilleur ami du moment, concéda-t-elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait sans doute lui dire tout et qu'il l'écouterait sans émettre aucun jugement. Il l'avait encore prouvé ce soir. Il n'était pas d'accord avec elle su le choix du Vice Président, mais il n'avait jamais remit en doute sa décision. Elle aimait la facon dont il lui laissait voir ses opinions et qu'il n'avait pas peur de parler avec elle. Il l'acceptait, en entière, avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

Elle était assise et regardait son vieil ami, pensant à toutes les excuses qu'elle s'était donné pour ne pas le laisser se rapprocher d'elle.

Ces dernières romances avait mal tournés. L'affaire avec Richard avait laissé un goût amer. Ce qui avait commencé par une commodité et du respect était devenu de la domination et de la violence. Richard avait voulu la dominer et lorsqu'elle avait résisté, il l'avait frappé, et mit à la porte de sa vie professionnelle et personnelle.

Avant et après Richard elle avait eu quelques laisons. Aucune d'entre elle n'avait duré bien longtemps. Le sexe était bien, mais il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose. Elle n'avait aucun lien avec aucun de ses amants. Ce n'était que du sexe, purement.

Alors maintenant, elle envisageait des relations sexuelles avec une personne qui serait là pour bien plus. Elle ne pouvait pas jeter Bill Adama et ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle avait aussi les responsabilités de sa position. Si les médias découvrait qu'elle était au lit avec un des militaires qui les protégeait.

Elle savait, cependant, que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle l'avait retenu lors de la soirée de Brian Cable. Elle savait instinctivement que si elle donnait son corps à Bill Adama, il allait lui prendre son esprit et son cœur.

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il la regardait lui aussi, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire chaleureux.

Peut être qu'elle avait le droit à un moment de bonheur et à ce moment là, elle prit sa décision.

« Bill, voulez vous bien me raccompagner à ma chambre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sur, Madame la Présidente. » répondit-il.

Ils traversèrent la salle de bal, deux gardes les suivant de près. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers les gardes. « Vous pouvez profiter de votre soirée désormais, messieurs. L'Amiral Adama s'occupera de ma sécurité. »

Les hommes la regardèrent confus. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, voulant leur montrer sa détermination. Enfin, ils les saluèrent et partirent.

Bill ria lorsqu'ils marchèrent à nouveau.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Ces jeunes hommes. Ils n'avaient aucune face à Laura Roslin. »

Elle renifla. « Et qu'en est-il d'un vieil homme ? » demanda-t-elle en le taquinant. « Il se mit face à Laura Roslin plus d'une fois. »

« Mais au final, il finit toujours pas respecter ses souhaits. »

« Bien, » dit-elle simplement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, elle l'ouvrit avec sa carte, et elle prit sa main le guidant doucement dans la chambre avec elle.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. « Laura ? » demanda-t-il.

Au lieu de répondre elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Oui, » dit-elle. Elle soutint son regard. « Oui. » répéta-t-elle.

Lentement, il tendit la main et la rapprocha d'elle, baissant sa tête pour l'embrasser.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement ses lèvres pour lui donner un libre accès leur langues s'entremêlèrent. Avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin, elle écarta son visage du sien et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il continuant à la regarder.

« Je pensais juste à la façon dont tu m'embrasse. Tu n'as jamais essayé de me dominer, » murmura-t-elle.

« Non. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Bien sur que non. » Il posa son front sur le sien. « Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Tu prends autant que tu donnes » dit-elle, passant ses doigts sur ses joues meurtris.

Il rit. « C'est une bonne chose, j'espère. »

« Oui » elle déboutonna hardiment sa veste et l'envoya par terre. Ses mains parcoururent ses larges épaules et elle enleva son tee shirt, découvrant ainsi son torse musclé.

« Laura, » murmura-t-il son prénom si désiré.

Elle se pencha et embrassa doucement la cicatrice qu'il avait eu en lui sauvant la vie. Au dessus d'elle, elle entendait sa respiration saccadé lorsqu'elle descendait de plus en plus le long de la ligne rouge.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de la cicatrice, elle senti deux mains fortes lui prendre les épaules et la remonter.

« Toi, » murmura-t-il.

Elle ne demanda pas ce que cela voulait dire, elle était loin de s'en soucier d'ailler. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens lorsqu'il enleva sa veste, suivit de son chemisier et sa jupe. Il enleva presque tout de suite après son soutien-gorge et lui les prit dans ses mains, faisant courir ses pouces sur ses mamelons. Il ne s'attarda pas encore dessus et fit descendre le dernier carré de tissu.

Ensuite il saisit ses mains et l'éloigna un peu d'elle pour pouvoir la contempler et voir sa nudités, elle trembla devant son regard.

« Tu es si magnifique. » dit-il en toute sincérité, et à ce moment là, elle se sentit si bien.

Elle lui sourit, et elle caressa doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. « Tu es trop habillé » murmura-t-il.

Il sourit et se retrouva très vite sans plus aucun vêtements. Lorsqu'il fut enfin nu, elle ne pu résister à diriger son regard vers le bas elle rougit lorsqu'elle vit son excitation. Il rit. Elle lui sourit en retour .

Il tira son corps vers le sien et ils s'enlacèrent, les mains placés dans le dos de l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir chaque partie de son corps contre le sien. Leur étreinte douce était si intime qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête.

Enfin ils se séparèrent et il l'emmena jusqu'au lit, s'allongeant tous deux, lui explorant son corps de ses mains et de sa bouche.

Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien avec un homme au lit. Elle pensa vaguement qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision, et que comme elle l'avait deviné il avait désormais son âme. Elle pensa aussi a ce magnifique sentiments qu'elle avait d'être aussi vulnérable devant cet homme en ce moment.

Elle haletait et fredonnait lorsque sa bouche se retrouva entre ses jambes. Il la caressa et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se raidisse de plaisir. Plaisir balayant tout son corps, la faisant gémir et crier son nom. Elle sentit sa main la caresser une dernière fois et le vit remonter sur elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

« Bill ... » dit-elle son nom avec vénération.

« Mmm ? » murmura-t-il, remettant quelques cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille.

Elle lui sourit et mit sa main sur son membre dur, le faisant soudain gémir de plaisir, elle se sentit alors plus confiante. Elle commença alors a explorer son corps, comme elle venait de le lui faire. Elle prêta attention a ses fesses, ses cuisses, son dos, ses épaules, ses bras, …

« Laura, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Je suis un vieil homme. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Elle rit devant ses confessions, il se mit sur elle et ils se rejoignirent.

Il se sentait si bien à l'intérieur d'elle. Et elle aussi.

« C'est bon. »

Elle n'était pas sur si c'était une question ou non mais elle répondit dans un bourdonnement de plaisir. « Oui ça l'est. »

Il commença ensuite à se déplacer en elle, tout d'abord lentement, puis leur élan commença à s'accélérer. Elle pouvait sentir sa dureté glisser contre son clitoris à chaque coup. Ses gémissements et ses petits cris lui donnèrent un rythme. Bientôt elle sentit son esprit partir en dehors de son corps. Elle revint d'un coup dans son corps lorsqu'elle le sentit venir encore en elle et l'humidité là où ils s'unissaient. Elle cria son nom, un instant après avoir entendu le sien entre les lèvres de Bill.

Il s'écroula lourdement sur elle, mais elle soutenu son poids. Elle était encore rouge et essoufflée, de la sueur coulant le long de son visage.

« Je suis trop lourd, » grogna-t-il joyeusement avant de se pencher sur le côté et de venir à côté d'elle. Ce mouvement le fit tomber sur le côté et elle se senti étrangement vide lors de leur séparation.

Il repoussa ses cheveux à nouveau avant de caresser sa joue.

« Si magnifique, » murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit. « Reste cette nuit, » ordonna-t-elle.

Il rit devant son ton. « Tu es sure ? » demanda-t-il. « Je pensais que tu voulais garder le secret. Etant donné que tu as demandé aux gardes de partir. »

« Oui. Nous devrions garder cela secret, peut être. Mais ce soir j'ai envie d'être égoïste, je pense qu'on en a le droit. Reste, s'il te plaît. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame la Présidente. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Chapitre 18 :

Bill Adama se réveilla pour trouver le sexy corps de Laura Roslin allongé auprès de lui. Sa tête était posé sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés derrière elle en cascade. Une de ses jambes était à cheval sur sa propre jambe. Son visage était détendu et un petit sourire serein était formé sur ses lèvres. Il se demanda si elle avait toujours ce sourire en dormant. Avec beaucoup d'orgueil, il espera que non.

Dans le passé, il était mal à l'aise lorsqu'il dormait avec une femme. Il avait dormi beaucoup trop de temps seul lorsqu'il servait dans les Battlestar. Carolanne l'avait fait souvent dormir sur le canapé à cause de son impossibilité à dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Donc le fait qu'il se sentait si bien avec cette femme drapée contre lui aurait été étonnante, et pourtant c'était le cas. Il était amoureux d'elle. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, même partager un lit avec elle. Il rit un peu lorsqu'il pensa que la chose la plus romantique qu'il pouvait faire pour elle s'était de lui laisser une place dans son lit.

Elle se réveilla au son de son rire, levant son regard vers lui, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Bill ? » Il a eu la nette impression qu'elle essaya de se rappeler où elle était.

« Oui. » Il lui fit un doux baiser sur son front. « Bonjour. »

« Oh que oui, » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Je ne peux pas reconnaître que nous, euh, eh bien … Trois fois à notre age ? »

« Ouais. » Il rit et tendit la main pour lui embrasser la joue. « J'ai été inspiré. »

Elle fredonna, ayant du mal à lever sa tête pour regarder l'horloge. Elle n'avait plus qu'un heure avant sa réunion avec le Quorum. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle réalisa quelle heure il était et remit sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne veux pas y aller, » grogna-t-elle. « Le Quorum. Leur petitesse, leur pleurnicherie, leur machination politique. Je ne veux pas leur faire face. Je ne veux faire à personne. Je veux juste rester ici toute la journée et dormir. »

« Dormir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Eh bien » elle haussa les sourcils. « peut être pas dormir toute la journée. »

« Mmm » murmura-t-il. « Je reviens dans une seconde. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle debain, allumant la douche, vérifiant la bonne température de l'eau. Il retourna ensuite au lit et s'assit au dessus d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mets tes bras autour de moi, » ordonna-t-il doucement. « Tu peux ? » demanda-t-il devant sa confusion.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Regarde. » Il la prit dans ses bras et avec facilité il l'emmena jusque dans la douche. Ils commencèrent alors une longue et douce douche chaude, entre les cris, les gémissements et les rires.

.0.0

Pendant sa pause du midi après la première réunion avec le Quorum, Laura laissa vagabonder ses pensées.

Elle se sentait si bien par rapport à tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière – relaxée, et heureuse.

Elle n'avait pas voulu jeter Bill dès leur réveille. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle voulait le voir encore. Elle voulais lui parler, passer du temps avec lui, s'asseoir avec lui, lire avec lui. Elle voulait plus que du sexe avec lui. Toutefois, elle voulais toujours coucher avec lui. Tout était nouveau. Et c'était merveilleux.

« Madame la Présidente, » Billy l'interrompit dans ses rêveries. « Je me demandais si je pouvais rester quelques jours de plus sur le Cloud Nine ? »

Laura le regarda surprise. Elle essaya de se rappeler quand Billy avait eu des jours de repos. Quelques jours l'année dernière pour le mariage de sa sœur, se souvient-elle.

« Bien sur, Billy. » Elle l'étudia par dessus ses lunettes. Il essaya vainement de continuer de manger alors qu'elle continuait de le fixer. « Est ce que le Lieutenant Dualla a eu des jours elle aussi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

Billy continua de manger, ignorant ouvertement sa question.

Elle sourit. Son silence lui prouva qu'elle avait raison lorsqu'elle avait pensé qu'il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de l'officier de communication.

.0.0

Anastasia Dualla était assise dans un raptor en direction du Pegasus des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle pleurait pour Billy Keikeya : l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer. Elle savait désormais que Billy n'était qu'un ami pour elle. Ils devaient faire évoluer leur relation. Pour Billy, c'était le mariage. Pour elle, c'était la rupture.

Elle pleurait pour Lee Adama : l'homme qu'elle aimait désormais après avoir travaillé avec lui pendant des mois sur le Pegasus. D'abord elle s'était rapproché de lui pour sa relation avec son père. William Adama était le Commandant Officier le plus influent qu'elle avait rencontré. Lee montrait les mêmes qualités que le vieil Adama. Souvent, Lee et elle avait passé plusieurs heures à parler – de tout et de rien politique, religions, leur carrière, leur famille. Au bout d'un moment, elle considéra Lee comme autre chose qu'un ami. Cependant, il avait su garder ses distances, sans montrer aucune avance sexuelle.

Elle pleurait pour elle même : une femme amoureuse d'un homme qui était clairement amoureux d'une autre femme – Kara Thrace.

Elle pleurait à nouveau pour Billy : un homme qu'elle venait de quitter sur le Cloud Nine avec un cœur brisé.

Elle pleurait à nouveau pour Lee un homme qui ne saura jamais qu'il possédait son cœur.

Elle pleurait à nouveau pour elle même : une femme stupide jeté l'amour d'un homme doux et attentionné pour un autre homme inaccessible.

.0.0

« Madame la Présidente. » Tory fit interruption dans le bureau de Laura Roslin. « Je pense que vous devriez lire ceci. »

La main de Tory tremblait lorsqu'elle donna la feuille à Laura. Le morceau de papier contenait des lettes de journaux découpés dans un magazine.

« Le mouvement de paix demande la dissolution de la Flotte Colonial, » lit-elle. « Les Cylons ne sont pas nos ennemis. C'est immoral de continuer la barbarie humaine de la guerre. Nous enverrons un message clair à la Présidente Roslin aujourd'hui à midi. Nous demandons la paix. Nous demandons la paix maintenant. »

Elle regarda vers Tory qui était clairement agitée.

« Cette lettre à été envoyé au bureau ce matin, » dit Tory. « Personne ne l'a ouvert avant une demi-heure. Cette lettre vient juste d'arriver. »

Tory lui passa la seconde lettre. Laura se leva et se rapprocha de Tory, elle prit la main de le jeune femme et de l'autre prit la lettre.

« Midi. Une tête nucléaire va exploser et détruire le Cloud Nine. Laura Roslin devra dire au revoir a plusieurs de ses officiers clés qui créent des bellicistes au sein des Douze Colonies. Demandez la paix. Demandez la paix maintenant. »

Elle regarda sa montre. Elle lu 11 heures et 55 minutes. « Oh mes Dieux, Billy ... »

.0.0

« Papa ? »

William Adama regarda surpris son fils dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau sur Caprica.

« Lee ? » dit-il. « Que fais-tu ici ? » Il pensait que Lee était retourné sur le Columbia.

« Je voulais venir et te le dire personnellement. » Lee marcha jusqu'au bureau et y déposa deux insignes militaires en or.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Bill.

« J'ai démissionné de la Flotte ce matin. » l'informa Lee.

Il regarda son fils incrédule.

« J'ai laissé plus de deux milles personnes mourir. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, fils. »

Bill avait parlé à Kara la nuit dernière. Elle se sentait elle aussi coupable d'avoir laissé ces terroristes faire exploser la tête nucléaire sur le Cloud Nine.

_Bill savait qu'une fois que la Présidente avait quitter le navire luxueux, tous les militaires à bord avait pu faire ce qu'ils voulaient sur le vaisseau._

_« J'ai laissé mes sentiments personnels interférer dans mon jugement d'officier, » dit Lee. « J'ai baissé ma garde. J'ai pris une pause avant que le combat ne soit vraiment fini et j'en ai payé le prix de la vie. Cela ne plus se reproduire. »_

_Lee avait raison, mais il n'avait pas été le seul à laissé ses sentiments personnels le contrôler ces derniers jours. Dans le cadre de l'Amirauté il avait été chargé de la sécurité sur le vaisseau, donc en réalité, c'était de sa faute. Il avait brièvement parlé à Laura. Elle se cachait loin en essayant de faire face à sa douleur seule, mais il savait qu'elle se sentait coupable de la mort de Billy._

« Lee- »

« Non. » Lee leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Papa. C'est fini. »

Même si Lee et lui avait passé beaucoup de temps loin de l'autre, il savait encore lire comme un livre ouvert dans son fils et il pouvait voir qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir le faire changer d'avis. Il soupira et se pinça le nez. « Que vas tu faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je veux explorer. » sourit Lee, comme si un poids venait de lui être enlevé des épaules. « Je veux découvrir les montagnes. Je veux traverser les océans. Je veux- » Lee regarda timidement son père. « Je ne crois pas que je suis entrain de dire cela. »

Bill grogna. Il ne pensait pas que Lee était aussi insensé. Lee avait rejoint l'armée pour pouvoir payer ses frais de scolarité, mais il avait espéré que son fils continue comme lui dans la Flotte. Maintenant il savait qu'il devait laisser Lee partir. Il devait laisser son fils vivre sa vie se créer un destin à lui, et pas un destin que Bill avait déjà tracé à l'avance.

« Ca paraît si épuisant. »

Lee sourit, voyant dans ses paroles une acceptation de la part de son père. « Je dois juste être fou. »

Chapitre 19 :

« Lee ? Je t'appelais juste pour savoir quel vol tu prenais demain. Peut que l'on pourrait aller à l'aéroport ensemble. »

« Un vol ? Quel vol ? Où vas-tu ? »

Bill fronça les sourcils à travers le téléphone. Kara avait du sûrement invité Lee. Il avait toujours pensé que Kara considérait Lee comme quelqu'un de sa famille.

« Tu as été absent ? » Peut être que Lee était parti dans une des aventures. « Peut être que tu n'as pas vu ta boite aux lettres. »

« Non, » répondit Lee. « Je travailler un peu autour de la maison ? Je pensais partir dans quelques moins. Quel lettre tu penses que j'ai loupé ? »

« L'invitation de Kara. » répondit-il.

« L'invitation ? Ca ne ressemble pas à Starbuck. L'organisation qui nécessite une invitation formelle, » plaisanta Lee. « D'habitude c'est plus 'vous pouvez venir tant que vous apportez de l'argent' dans son monde. »

« Un mariage est le plus souvent assez formel. »

Lee resta silencieux de l'autre côté du téléphone. Évidemment Lee était choqué d'entendre que Kara avait fini par ses ranger. »

« Étonnant, n'est ce pas, » plaisanta Bill.

« Étonnant et rapide. » répondit Lee d'une voix rauque. « Qui ? »

« Samuel Anders. Tu sais, le joueur de pyramide. Le mariage est demain soir. Tu devrais l'appeler. Quelque chose à du arriver à ton invitation. Je suis sure qu'elle veut que tu sois là. »

« Non, papa, » dit Lee d'une voix sourde. « Je suis très occupé. Je … Je dois y aller papa. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. »

Bill regarda le téléphone émettre un bip régulier. Peut être que Kara et Lee avait quelques embrouilles. Ca serait dommage si cela ne s'arrangeait pas avant le mariage.

.0.0

Laura Roslin marchait péniblement derrière le Commandant Britton et le Lieutenant Agathon. La femme Cylon que le Lieutenant aimait faisait parti du groupe. Laura ne savait pas quoi penser de cette fille qui clamait être différente de sa 'jumelle' – celle qui avait tiré sur Bill. La seule chose que Laura était sur à propos d'elle, c'est qu'elle voulait sauver son enfant et son amant, et en tant que tel 'Sharon' avait accepté de les accompagner sur Kobol et d'y croire.

Ils marchaient depuis désormais trois jours. Trois jours de montés abruptes, de terrain accidenté et de pluie battante. Laura leva la tête et laissa la pluie couler le long de son visage. Elle hésitait entre apprécier la sensation de servir à quelque chose, de sentir son corps et détester le fait que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

Elle était hésitante à l'égard de plusieurs choses dans sa vie.

Sa carrière tout d'abord. Dès fois, elle était heureuse de sa position sentir qu'elle pouvait faire la différence. Mais d'autres moments, la pression était beaucoup trop forte elle voulait en arrêter avec le stress de la vie publique, et juste vivre dans une cabane en bois.

Elle était également déchirée par rapport à sa relation avec Bill. Elle voulait être avec lui, mais depuis la mort de Billy quelque chose la retenait, l'empêchait d'être complètement à lui.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur son voyage à Kobol. Elle avait, en faite, délibérément fait coïncider cette mission avec ses jours de repos alors qu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au mariage de Kara. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu la laisser sur cette planète. Il aurait insisté pour qu'elle reste à Caprica City.

Autre chose pour laquelle elle était confuse sa nature protectrice. La plupart du temps elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui mais dès fois, elle se sentait étouffé et dépendante. Elle n'était pas devenu Présidente en s'appuyant sur un homme.

« Madame la Présidente, je pense que nous devrions poser notre campement pour la nuit ici, » dit le Commandant Britton en se retournant vers elle.

« Bonne idée, » acquiesça Mitchell Meiler. « Il va faire noire très tôt. »

Elle hésita encore une fois. Elle était fatigué et avait juste envie d'enlever ses chaussures. Mais d'un côté, si elle s'arrêtait elle allait penser. De Billy. De Bill.

Elle laissa sa fatigue gagner. « Oui, très bien. »

.0.0

Laura était assise près du feu, regardant Elosha parler avec le Commandant Britton. Le commandant, elle venait de le savoir, était un homme profondèment religieux. Elle se sentait un peu jalouse de Elosha et du Commandant parlant des rouleaux sacrés. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec quelqu'un du groupe.

La plupart d'entre eux était des soldats de la Flotte. Un Lieutenant Alex quelque chose. Soudainement, elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Elle savait qu'il était de Tauron et que son nom commençait par Q. Tous le monde l'appelait pas son nom de code, 'Crashdown'. Il était un ECO de Raptor apparemment. Un autre acronyme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Crashdown était assis à côté d'un pilote de Raptor – le Lieutenant Margaret Edmonson, nom de code 'Racetrack'.

Sous l'autre tente était présent le Lieutenant Agathon assis à côté de la mère de son enfant. Ils avaient l'air d'un jeune couple sans histoire s'aimant, riant aux blagues de l'autre, se touchant et s'embrassant dès fois.

Pas loin était présent deux techniciens qui les assistait pour les sauts si nécessaire : le spécialiste Tarn et le spécialiste Socinus. Personne ne lui avait dit leur prénom. Ils étaient tous deux très jeunes. Ils était extrêmement timide et nerveux lorsqu'elle regardait en leur direction.

La dernière tente était occupé par un homme qui avait été employé par le bureau pour l'aider. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'assister et lui donner quelques conseils, et l'aider dans ce terrain peu inhabituel. Elle avait décidé de laisser Tory sur Caprica. Mitchell Meier avait été recommandé par le Vice Président. Il était apparemment un ex-marine, et travaillait désormais pour Tom Zarek. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que l'homme était beaucoup social et surtout qu'il avait envie d'engager une conversation avec elle, elle avait donc préféré garder ses distances.

Autrement, il y avait deux Marines qui était la pour protéger le groupe. Ils ne dormaient au camps. Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient, mais ils devaient être entrain de faire des rondes de gardes. Leur mission première était de les protéger.

Donc encore une fois, elle se retrouvait seule. Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers sa tante, espérant que la pluie qui lui avait trempé ses vêtements ne recommencerait pas demain.

.0.0

« Juste là » Sharon pointa un éperon rocher sur une colline éloignée. « Je pense que c'est cela. »

« Combien de temps pensez vous que ça nous prendra d'y aller ? » demanda Laura au Commandant.

« Je pense, si la pluie s'arrête, nous serons là bas cette après-midi, » supposa Britton.

« Allons y alors, » dit-elle encourageant le groupe à continuer. Elle devait aller à la tombe le plus vite possible. Elle n'était pas sure que Tory puisse contenir la presse plus longtemps, sa 'disparition' aux yeux des médias pouvait prendre des dimensions impressionnantes.

Trois heures plus tard, Laura était entrain de réévaluer ses capacités physiques. Ses jambes la faisait souffrir et elle avait mal à des endroits où elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait des muscles.

La pluie avait cessé mais le sol était encore rempli d'eau, le rendant boueux, ce qui continuait de rendre leurs vêtements trempés. Ses mains saignaient en vu du fait qu'elle s'accrochait à ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas glisser. Elle se trouva à rêver d'un bon bain chaud peut être avec Bill, lavant ses cheveux …

Ses rêveries furent brisé par le bruit d'une explosion et de mitraillette.

Le Commandant Britton la poussa immédiatement contre le col, mettant son corps sur le sien.

« Monsieur ? » questionna la Lieutenant Agathon réalisant que les tirs étaient très proches. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? Environ à deux clics d'ici ? »

« Je pensais plutôt à trois mais ils restent proche. Mais qui peut bien nous tirer déçu ? »

« Des Cylons. » dit Sharon.

Tous le monde tourna la tête vers le fille.

« Personne n'a la technologie pour venir jusqu'à cette planète, et personne ne connaît cette planète. C'est des Cylons. Probablement des Centurions. »

« Elle a probablement raison, » dit le Commandant Britton. Il commença à donner ses ordres. « Crashdown, Helo, Racetrack, Tarn avec moi. Madame la Présidente, vous et Elosha restez ici avec Monsieur Meier et le Spécialiste Socinus. »

« Et Sharon ? » demanda Helo.

Le Commandant Britton regarda Helo puis ensuite Sharon.

« Elle reste ici. Menottez là, » ordonna-t-il à Crashdown. Il regarda à nouveau le Lieutenant Agathon. « Désolé, Helo. Je ne peux pas prendre de risque. »

.0.0

Laura vérifia sa montre à nouveau. Déjà dix minutes que le Commandant Britton et son groupe était partit à la recherche des Centurions. Elle et Elosha était assissent à l'abri près de buissons, priant tous deux pour le retour en vie de leur peuple. Monsieur Meier parlait avec Sharon, tandis que Socinus faisait les cents pas, nerveux.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir, Spécialiste, » dit-elle. « Vous devriez vous camoufler un peu plus. »

« Oui, vous avez raison, » répondit-il. Il fit un pas vers l'endroit où elles étaient assissent quand un coup de feu retentit faisant s'écrouler le jeune homme, mort.

Elosha laissa s'échapper un léger cri lorsque d'autre tirs se firent entendre. Laura se plaqua contre le sol essayant se couvrir. Elle prit la main d'Elosha lorsqu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était sans vie et froide. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et laissa échapper un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit que la prêtresse était-elle aussi morte.

« Madame la Présidente, » dit une voix. Elle releva la tête et vit Mitchell Meier pointant une arme sur elle.

« Madame la Présidente ! » répéta la voix. C'était le Cylon Sharon. Les jambes de Sharon était ligotés tandis que ses mains était prise par des menottes.

Laura cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait finalement aucun Centurions à leur tirer déçu. « Vous les avez tués ? »

« Ce ne sera pas l'histoire officiel, » dit Meier. « Le Cylon sera la coupable. Je vais leur dire qu'elle s'est échappée, vous a tués tous les trois et que j'ai pu la rattraper et la tuer. »

Laura frissonna lorsque Meier lui mit son arme contre son front, lui ordonnant de se lever et de marcher devant lui.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle. Elle avait besoin de temps. Elle devait le faire parler. Peut être que Sharon pourrait se défaire de ses liens. Les Cylons était apparemment plus fort que les humains. Sharon pourrait peut être casser ses menottes et se détacher, Laura espéra que si Sharon pourrait le faire elle lui sauverait la vie.

« Le Vice Président vous succédera, bien sur. »

« Tom Zarek, » soupira-t-elle. « Je- » commença-t-elle.

« Madame la Présidente, » l'interrompit Meier. « Je vais devoir couper court à cette conversation. »

Laura ferma les yeux un bref instant. Meier avait remarqué sa tentative de gagner du temps.

Il pointa son arme sur la tête de Laura. Elle garda les yeux ouvert. Elle voulait qu'il se souvienne de ce moment. Il chargea son arme. Un tir se fit entendre. Elle ne sentit rien, elle était toujours debout. Contrairement à Meier qui s'écroula devant elle.

Elle se retourna. Un homme avec un visage buriné se trouvait là, pointant son arme sur Meier.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage.

L'homme jeta son arme sur le côté et marcha dans sa direction.

Elle gémit de soulagement lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

La sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes lui faisait tellement de bien. Ses bras, l'écrasant presque, lui faisait du bien. Ses larmes continuaient de couler mais elle ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer.

« Tu m'as manqué, » dit-il finalement rompant leur baiser.

« Toi aussi, » répondit-elle.

Elle sut alors. Tout devint clair.

Elle le saisit à nouveau et l'étreignit violemment. « Je t'aime » chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille, collant sa joue contre la sienne.

Il se détacha un peu d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement à travers ses larmes. « Il était temps. » répondit-il.

Elle fit un bruit quelques part entre un gémissement et un rire puis serra William Adama contre elle.

Chapitre 20 :

« Oh mes Dieux ! Elosha ! » s'exclama Laura, se mettant à genoux près de son amie. Bill s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Elle est partie, Laura, » dit-il.

« Non, non, pas encore une autre. » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle fixait toujours le corps d'Elosha, et ses yeux encore ouverts. « Je suis désolée, je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute. »

« Socinus est mort aussi Monsieur, » dit une voix d'homme derrière elle. « J'ai travaillé avec lui sur le Galactica. C'était un bon gamin. »

« Monsieur ? » demanda une voix de femme familière. Elle se retourna pour voir le Capitaine Thrace pointant son arme vers le Cylon.

L'homme qui avait vérifié que Socinus était mort se déplaça vers Sharon. Il la fixa pendant un long moment, une étrange expression sur son visage. Sharon qui arrêta de se débattre contre ses menottes se leva et soutint le regard de l'homme.

« Bonjour chef, » dit Sharon à l'homme.

L'homme l'ignora et se retourna pour s'adresser à Bill. « Je sais que vous aviez dit qu'elles se ressemblaient mais je ne pensais pas ... » l'homme ne finit pas sa phrase, il ne fit que secouer la tête, confus.

« Ouais, » dit Bill d'une manière réconfortante.

D'un coup, une série de rafale de mitraillette se firent entendre pas loin d'où ils étaient.

« Monsieur ? » demanda Starbuck à Bill.

« Laura, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Britton ? Pourquoi étiez vous seuls ? » lui demanda-t-il rapidement.

Elle expliqua rapidement à propos des Marines, des tirs et donna à Bill les ordres que le Commandant avait donnés.

« Starbuck, vous et le Chef allez en haut des crêtes pour arriver derrière les Centurions et les coincer. D'après la description de la Présidente, les forces de Britton doivent être en bas, donc, face aux forces Cylons. Grâce à vous, ils ont une chance de les battre. Je resterais ici pour protéger la Présidente. »

« Je dois venir avec vous ! » hurla presque Sharon.

« Et vous nous aiderez à griller ces putains de grille-pain bien sur, » dit Starbuck sarcastiquement.

« Helo est là-bas, Starbuck, » expliqua Sharon.

« Je pense qu'elle a essayé de m'aider, » confirma Laura à Bill.

« Je peux vous emmener jusquà eux, » dit Sharon à Bill. « Les Centurions ne peuvent pas me distinguer des autres modèles. Saviez-vous cela ? » Sharon nargua Starbuck.

« Les Cylons ne veulent pas qu'un modèle désobéissent aux ordres et se distinguent des autres, » devina Bill. Sharon hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. « Ils ne veulent pas une rébellion entre les mains. » murmura Bill. « Très belle ironie. »

Bill fixa Sharon pendant encore un long moment lorsque des tirs se firent à nouveau entendre.

« D'accord. Starbuck, enlevez les menottes de Sharon, vous serez donc trois là bas, en plus de nos hommes. »

Laura frissonna lorsque le Cylon se rapprocha d'eux une fois que Starbuck la libéra de ses chaînes. Bill se leva soudainement, se mettant devant Laura.

« Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? » demanda Sharon. « Comment pouvez vous savoir si vous pouvez me faire confiance ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » admit-il. « C'est ça la confiance, » expliqua-t-il. « Bonne chasse, » ajouta-t-il.

Lorsque Starbuck, Sharon et l'autre homme partirent vers les coups de feu, Bill lui prit la main et l'emmena un peu plus à l'abri, s'asseyant, scrutant continuellement les alentours. Tous allait bien se passez désormais que Bill était là … Enfin elle l'espérait.

.0.0

Plus tard dans la soirée, Bill Adama trouva Laura Roslin dans sa tente. Son corps était recroquevillé en boule. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Il pouvait voir les marques sur ses joues.

Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne, caressant doucement celle ci avec son autre main, lui offrant un peu de réconfort.

« Elosha avait dit que le retour sur Kobol se payerai par le prix du sang, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne m'attendais pas à autant. Comment va le spécialiste Tarn ? »

Bill ferma les yeux pendant un moment avant de la regarder dans les yeux. « Il est mort, » dit-il, confirmant ses craintes. « Les blessures du Commandant Britton ne sont pas si grave que cela. Il va s'en sortir. »

« Voici le prix final. Elosha, les deux Marines, les deux spécialistes, Crashdown et Meier. Sept vies arrachées. Tous mort à cause de mes rêves ridicules. »

Il soupira. Il ne pensait pas que c'était de sa faute. Trois de ses morts était à cause de Tom Zarek. Elle allait sans doute se séparer de ce bâtard de terroriste. « Je pense que Zarek savait ce que Meier allait faire. »

« Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance. » Elle leva ses yeux rouges et soutins son regard sans broncher. « A part toi » dit-elle tendrement.

Il lui serra un peu plus la main. Elle avait perdu tant d'être aimé qu'il était honoré qu'elle continuait de lui faire confiance et de lui donner son amour. Il savait que son amour était évident depuis plusieurs semaine. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Elle le savait.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous êtes venu ici, Amiral ? Vous étiez censé être en congé. »

« J'étais au mariage de Kara lorsqu'elle m'a dit que Helo n'avait pas pu venir à cause d'une mission exceptionnelle pour la Présidente. Alors après une très gentille et douce persuasion de ma part, » il rit sans vergogne. « J'ai découvert que vous étiez sur une planète qui était censé être Kobol, à la recherche de la Tombe d'Athéna avec un Cylon vous guidant. »

« Donc vous avez décidé de briser la lune de miel de Kara pour venir voir mes recherche, » le taquina-t-elle.

Il rit à nouveau. « Être un amiral signifie que je peux demander des requêtes sans avoir de questions en retour et vu que vous m'avez fait Amiral, la seule personne que vous devez blâmer, c'est vous-même. »

« Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'était pas mon idée de vous faire Amiral, » dit-elle en souriant.

Il sourit avant de devenir plus sérieux d'un coup. « Je l'admet, je n'ai pas fais confiance à Sharon. Kara était volontaire. Sam et elle n'allait pas avoir de lune de miel de toute facon. Son métier de joueur ne lui donnait pas de jours de congés avant plusieurs semaines. J'ai amené le chef Tyrol pour qu'il s'occupe des sauts Cylons. Nous vous avons suivit et je pense qu'on vous a rattrapés car nous n'étions que trois et que nous n'avons fait aucun arrêt. »

Soudainement, elle rit.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Je pense que je suis la mieux placé dans ton endurance, » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Mon endurance dépend de votre motivation, Madame la Présidente. »

Il continuait de serrer sa main tout en lui souriant. « Voilà, c'est mieux, » chuchota-t-il, essuyant les taches que les larmes avait laissés le long de ses joues.

.0.0

Comment William Adama pouvait la faire sourire, même dans de tels situations, elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle se sentit complètement vide lorsqu'il enleva ses mains de sa joue et de son poignet et qu'il se leva. Il se déplaça vers l'endroit était son poncho qu'elle avait porté à cause de la pluie. Il le souleva et prit un livre. Il alla s'asseoir près de Laura et le lui tendit. C'était un livre couvert de sang. La copie d'Elosha des écrits Sacrés. Elle le prit et le colla contre elle.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de trouvé cette tombe, » dit-il.

« Demain » chuchota-t-elle, mettant le livre sur le côté et se mettant à genoux pour l'embrasser.

Ses mais prirent son visage pour mieux l'embrasser. Ses yeux bleus la regardèrent fixement, lui donnant un message d'amour lui donnant des larmes aux yeux devant cette intensité.

« Ouais » dit-il finalement, l'allongeant sur son sac de couchage, où il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Leurs lèvres continuaient de se dévorer. Laura sentit les mains de Bill déboutonner lentement sa veste, l'enlevant de ses épaules. Sa bouche embrassa ses tétons a travers le tissu de son chemisier. Elle écarta ses jambes un peu plus et les mit autour de ses hanches. Elle en profita pour lui enlever son tee-shirt lorsqu'il se leva pour lui retirer ses vêtements.

Il lui sourit. « Est ce que je t'ai dis que tu m'avais manqué ? » demanda-t-il, allégeant leur humeurs.

« Oui, je pense que oui. » Elle rit. « Prouve le ? » Elle haussa un sourcil, lui lançant un défi.

Il sourit à nouveau et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. « Et qu'en est-il des trois mots que tu m'as dis toute à l'heure ? » la taquina-t-il, laissant ses doigts courir le long de ses seins et de son corps.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, » dit-elle essoufflée.

« Je vais essayer de te les faire dire à nouveau … » Ses lèvres suivirent le chemin que ses doigts venait de faire. Quand sa bouche arriva à son nombril, il leva les yeux vers elle. « En criant cette fois ci. »

« Amiral, je ne peux pas. » elle feignit d'être choquée, lui donnant un petite tape sur les fesses. « Nous sommes dans une tente, pour l'amour des Dieux ! »

« Pour la plupart d'entre eux ils seraient jugés pour trahison si ils disaient un seul mot. » dit-il avant de plonger sa tête entre ses jambes.

Elle savait qu'elle allait dire ces trois mots à nouveau. Pour diverses raison, elle n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots à quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à sa famille. Cet homme, cependant, les entendrait jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

Chapitre 21 :

« Bill ! C'est si bon de te voir. » dit Ellen Tigh tout en embrassant Bill sur les deux joues et en gardant un peu trop longtemps ses mains sur ses épaules.

Saul Tigh rit intérieurement. Certaine chose ne changerait jamais. Ellen essayait toujours de le rendre jaloux.

« Garde les mains de ta femme, » grogna-t-il en direction de Saul.

Elle rit et battit des cils avant qu'ils s'assoient sur leur siège.

« Première pyramide, les billets les plus élevés de la ville. » dit-il d'une voix étonné. « Elle doit vraiment prendre son pieds au lit avec toi, Bill. »

« Saul ! » grogna Bill. « Baisse d'un ton, bordel de Dieu. »

« Ha ! » dit-il triomphant. « Aucun déni, pour une fois. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Saul ? » demanda Ellen.

« Bill ici présent, » commença Saul tout en désignant son ami présent à côté de lui toujours avec un regard stoïque, « se tape son patron. »

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. « Un des Amiraux ? Oh bon Dieux, pas Cain, j'espère. »

« Nan, arrête d'être stupide, » dit-il sèchement. Il regarda le regard assassin de Bill et baissa d'un ton à contre cœur. « Cette putain de Laura Roslin. » siffla-t-il.

Saul rit devant les yeux écarquillés d'Ellen qui sortirent pratiquement de sa tête. « Quoi ? » cria-t-elle à travers le bruit du stade.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il avait le béguin pour elle, » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je pensais que tu délirais, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Nan, » dit-il. « C'est la vérité. »

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de parler de ma vie sexuelle ? » demanda Bill froidement.

« Je suis choquée. » admit Ellen. « Je ne pensais vraiment pas que la Reine des Glaces faisait ce genre de chose. Enfin, ca veut dire que cette coincé de Présidente des Douze Colonies se tape un vrai putain d'homme ? »

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis ensuite Ellen. »

« Oh Bill, ne l'ai pas mauvaise, » elle se retourna vers Saul. « Je pense que Bill est réellement amoureux de cette femme, » dit-elle.

« Oui je pense que tu as raison, » admit Saul.

Elle se retourna vers Bill à nouveau. « Donc si vous vous marriez, tu serais le Premier Homme, enfin la première dame-homme, tu serais quoi ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Ellen, encore un mot et je te jure- » commença agressivement Bill.

« Oh. » Elle se pencha et lui donna une accolade, lui montrant combien elle aimait leur relation haine/amour. « Tu ne m'auras jamais Bill, essaye de t'en souvenir, » dit-elle en riant.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se parler comme ça, c'était leur petit rituel.

« Avec moi non plus, Ellen, » lui répondit Bill.

.0.0

Bill profitait des préliminaires du combat lorsqu'une voix douce et chaude se fit entendre à son oreille.

« Enfin te voilà, » dit Laura Roslin dans son oreille.

« Hey, » dit-il en se levant pour la saluer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas. Elle était habillé avec une élégante chemise serrée avec une veste par dessus, mais c'est surtout ses jambes qui lui prient son attention. Au lieu de voir ses jambes nues grâce à ses jupes courtes de tailleur, il pouvait les voir tout en détails grâce à son pantalon en jean moulant. Elle était toujours classe et magnifique, mais dans ce jean elle paraissait encore plus sexy. Il lorgnait sur elle, se sentant si heureux que ses jambes aient été autour de sa taille.

Il réalisa qu'il la regardait depuis un peu trop longtemps lorsqu'elle lui sourit et haussa un sourcil. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il continua à lui sourire. Elle pencha sa tête tout en lui souriant, flirtant silencieusement avec lui.

« Bill ! » cria Saul derrière lui.

« Vous vous souvenez de Saul tigh, mon XO sur la Agalactie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, bien sur, bonjour Colonel », salua-t-elle poliment Saul.

« Mon épouse Ellen, » dit Saul. Les deux femmes se saluèrent dans un murmure qui se voulait poli, mais Bill se mit immédiatement entre les deux femme, donnant un peu d'intimité au couple.

« Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ce soir, » dit-il.

« Tu croyais que cette place était pour qui ? » elle pointa l'emplacement juste à côté de lui de telle sortes qu'ils allèrent s'installer à leur emplacement.

« Mon père adorait un beau combat, » dit-elle, se rapprochant de lui. « J'adorais mon père, donc j'aime un bon combat. »

Il lui sourit à nouveau. Il repensa au fait que Ellen considérait Laura comme la Reine des Glace. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tord. Lorsque l'on dépassait ses barrières, elle était une des personnes les plus chaleureuse qu'il connaissait. Malheureusement, il savait que la perte de sa famille lui avait brisé le cœur, en lui en enlevant un petit morceau à chaque fois. Et personne n'avait été là pour le récupérer et pour lui éviter de tomber.

Elle s'était retourné vers une relation avec Richard Adar, et lui, en retour l'avait remit en cause devant son peuple entier. Pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, il avait fait toutes ces conneries lorsque son cancer avait été diagnostiqué.

Elle s'était complètement oublié, se donnant corps et âme pour son rôle de Présidente des Douze Colonies. Parfois elle avait autorisé des gens à voir plus que son masque : Marcie, Billy, Elosha, une femme atteinte d'un cancer appelé Emily qu'elle lui avait parlé, et désormais, lui. Certain d'entre eux l'avaient quittés. Pas par choix. Il pense que ceux qui l'avaient réellement aimé ne l'avait jamais quittés intentionnellement.

Il lui sourit à nouveau, espérant qu'il serait avec elle jusqu'au bout du chemin.

« Je pensais que tu étais occupé avec la campagne, » expliqua-t-il, essayant de stopper ses pensés de mort.

Depuis leur retour de Kobol, Laura avait été très occupée par la campagne. Les élections n'était que dans six semaines et chaque minutes de chaque jours avait été occupé par des conférences de presses, des inaugurations, des apparitions publiques, etc.

Ils s'étaient vu durant des réunions officiel. Il devait la tenir au courant des progrès fait sur la tombe d'Athena et sur les recherches de la nébuleuse.

Leur visite nocturne n'avait été malheureusement beaucoup moins nombreuses. Seulement des appels tard dans la nuit.

« Eh bien, apparemment, » commença-t-elle. « Je dois me rapprocher plus de la classe ouvrière, par conséquent, je traîne dans d'autres quartiers et d'autres spectacles. D'après mes conseillers, les électeurs pense que je suis une snob n'allant qu'à l'opéra. »

Il hocha la tête, perplexe devant le fait qu'Ellen n'était pas la seule à avoir cette idée fausse sur Laura.

« Bien sur, Mes triomphes, Mes erreurs par Gaius Baltar ne m'aident pas du tout, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Quand est le débat ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, c'est une belle combinaison, » dit-elle, commentant le combat. Elle grimaça en se retournant vers lui et répondit à sa question. « Deux semaines avant le vote. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu lui feras mordre la poussière. » la rassura-t-il.

Elle renifla.

Le combat se finit et l'arbitre annonça le gagnant.

« Peut-tu me tenir ça ? » Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui donna ses lunettes avant de sauter et de grimper sur le ring.

Elle fit un petit discours, en le gardant léger et désinvolte. Après qu'elle ai fini, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle revienne à sa place mais elle le surprit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle resta prêt de l'arbitre et attendit que les deux nouveaux combattants arrivent. Les deux boxeurs arrivèrent et enlevèrent leur gants pour saluer leur adversaire comme le voulait la tradition. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Laura et firent pareil avec elle. La foule applaudissait et riait. Ensuite, elle prit la pancarte indiquant le numéro du round et le leva fièrement au dessus d'elle, se pavanant avec tout autour du ring. Les gens présent l'applaudissait, criait, riait, sifflait tel des loups pour l'encourager.

Il rit lorsqu'elle retourna à sa place et lui prit ses lunettes, les remettant sur son nez.

« Tu es supposé le faire un bikini. » la taquina-t-il.

Elle chantonna tout en souriant.

« Vous avez mon vote Madame » lui dit-il.

« Je le crois bien, Amiral, » dit-elle d'une voix terriblement sexy.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, profitant du spectacle se déroulant devant leurs yeux, des acclamations de la foule. Il se mit soudainement à rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, haussant les sourcils.

« Tu penses qu'un vieux soldat peut être considéré comme de la classe ouvrière ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle fredonna tout en réfléchissant pendant un moment. « Ton père était un très réputé avocat, donc tu n'avais pas de problème financier, je suppose, mais, » elle fit une pause et le regarda par dessus ses lunettes, « ta famille vient de Tauron, donc je ne pense pas que tu peux être considéré comme un élite Caprican. »

« Bon point. »

« Donc, » elle prononça lentement son mot, « Je pense que tu va devenir un 'classe ouvrier' et je pense que je vais donc passer beaucoup de temps rapproché avec la 'classe ouvrière' d'une certaine façon ce soir. »

Elle termina sa phrase avec un regard très suggestif.

« Excellente idée, je pense, Madame la Présidente. » dit-il.

Chapitre 22 :

Bill se reveilla au petit matin, sentant l'odeur du café et du sexe. L'arome du café venait d'une petite machine mise de l'autre côté de sa chambre. L'odeur du sexe venait des draps dans lequel il était. Il rit intérieurement, se demandant si Laura pouvait encore l'étonner plus.

Laura choisit ce moment pour arriver dans sa chambre. Elle était incroyablement sexy, les pieds nus, ne portant qu'un chemise de nuit vert émeraude. Ses lunettes était au bout de son nez, lisant un article du journal.

« Bonjour, dormeur, » dit-elle tout en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes. Elle jeta pratiquement le journal et ses lunettes sur une table et plongea pratiquement sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Bonjour. » rit-il puis leur lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un doux baiser.

« Tu veux du café ? » demanda-t-elle.

Même si il adorait le café le matin, il la préférait largement et tira son corps vers le sien.

« Tu préfère du thé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente quand ils se séparèrent finalement.

Il leva la tête vers elle. La nuit dernière elle s'était excusé de ne pas lui avoir parlé pour Kobol. Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer la peur qu'elle avait eu sur cette planète, face à cette homme. Elle avait aussi parlé des hommes de son passé, sa famille, ses croyances, et sa peur par rapport aux Cylons.

Il avait parlé de son divorce avec Carolanne, la mort de Zak, et sa relation avec Lee. Il avait parlé de son père aussi, et l'impact des attaques terroriste sur sa famille. Ils avaient même parlé de ses croyances religieuse, de la première guerre contre les Cylons, et sa carrière au sein de la Flotte.

Il venait juste de réaliser qu'ils n'avaient pas parler de leur avenir. Il n'avait aucune idée où ils iraient. Il savait qu'il l'aimait. Et il la croyait lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Il espérait seulement que cela serait suffisant.

Il voulait qu'elle gagne les élections. Même si il n'était pas objectif, il pesait qu'elle avait été facilement la meilleur des président des Douze Colonies qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Mais un part égoïste de lui voulait qu'elle perde, pour n'avoir enfin que Laura Roslin pour lui.

Il ne savait pas quel serait sa place à côté d'elle durant ces trois prochaines années de fonctions. Il n'était plus tout jeune et la retraite approchait. Il était inquiet de son avenir, de ne plus être Amiral et de n'être que le compagnon de la Présidente.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« A rien. »

« Menteur, » dit-elle.

« Ouais, » admit-il. « mais on en parlera une prochaine fois. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. « Tu es sur ? »

« Oui, » la rassura-t-il. « ça peut attendre. »

.0.0

« Gaius Baltar est en hausse de trois points dans ce sondage. » dit Tory à Laura Roslin durant la réunion du matin.

« Je me soucie guère de ce genre de sondage Tory, » dit-elle « Avez vous le compte rendu du Home Security sur l'entrevue avec le Vice Président ? »

« Euh, oui. » Tory fouilla dans une pile de papier avant de trouver la feuille et de la lui donner. « Il prétend qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance des plans de Monsieur Meier. »

« Eh bien, évidemment, » dit-elle sarcastiquement. « Je ne pense pas qu'il va admettre qu'il a organisé une tentative d'assassinat sur le Président des Douze Colonies. Avez vous la copie pour l'Amiral Adama ? »

« Euh, non, je- » commença Tory un brun énervée. « Je ne savais pas qu'il voulait une copie » tenta d'expliquer Tory.

Elle fronça les sourcils, Tory qui était habituellement si efficace semblait désormais épuisée et distraite.

« Bien sur que l'Amiral Adama veut une copie, » dit-elle d'un ton impatient. « Je vous l'ai dit, il va interroger Tom Zarek aujourd'hui. Ca serait donc bien qu'il connaisse les réponses donné à la sécurité afin qu'il puisse comparer les réponses du Vice Président. »

« D'accord, je vais le faire maintenant. » Tory se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Et Tory, merci de vous coiffer un peu plus que une fois par semaine s'il vous plait, » dit-elle sèchement. Elle soupira. L'élection n'était que dans quelques semaines et son assistante en chef était parti loin dans le monde des fées.

.0.0

Laura ne put cacher son sourire lorsque Bill rentra dans son bureau pour la réunion prévu à 17h cet après midi.

« Salut, » dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise et contournant son bureau pour venir à sa rencontre.

Très vite, il se pencha vers elle et lui fit un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Elle leva les yeux et fit une moue déçue. « C'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Il haussa les sourcils et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle se tenant face à la porte. Elle se rouvrit pour laisser rentrer les Amiraux Cain et Nagala. Ils étaient tous deux en grande conversation ce qui permit à Laura de donner un petit sourire et rire à Bill, pendant qu'ils s'installaient tous sur des chaises.

« Vous avez questionné Monsieur Zarek ? » demanda-t-elle, se remettant au travail.

« L'amiral Cain l'a fait. » lui répondit Bill.

Elle ne put cacher sa surprise. « Vraiment ? Je pensais que vous l'auriez fait. » Bill était le seul Amiral présent sur Kobol et bien sur il avait un intérêt personnel à l'interroger lui même.

« Oui, c'était l'idée de l'Amiral Adama, » dit Cain d'un ton toujours aussi rigide.

Elle regarda Bill, avec un regard interrogateur. Il la regarda avec une expression de petit garçon coupable.

« L'Amiral Adama estime que M. Zarek se voit comme un homme à femme, » dit Cain. « Il pensait donc que le Vice Président aurait essayé de me charmer. »

Laura essaya d'étouffer un petit rire à l'idée que Tom Zarek dans une salle d'interrogatoire puisse essayer de sauter sur Cain.

« Et il l'a fait. » continua Bill.

« Il l'a fait ? »

« Il a essayé de me charmer, Madame la Présidente » expliqua Cain. « Il a sorti le grand jeu, en faite. Comme l'Amiral Adama l'avait prédit il me voyait comme un jeu d'enfant. »

Cette fois, Laura ne put s'empêcher étouffer un petit rire. « Si il y a bien une chose que vous n'êtes pas Amiral » dit-elle en direction de Cain « c'est un jeu d'enfant. »

« Je vous remercie, M'dame » dit Cain sèchement. « Je pense » ajouta-t-elle.

« Après que Tom Zarek déballa tout ses atouts, l'Amiral Cain à pu obtenir quelques réponses venant de sa part. » déclara Bill.

« Et ? »

« Rien qui ne puisse tenir devant une Cour, Madame » dit Cain. « Cependant, je pense que cela serait favorable que vous réduisiez les privilèges de sécurité de M. Zarek et que vous évitiez au maximum les allés et retours dans son bureau. »

« Vous êtes d'accord avec cela Bill ? » dit-elle, utilisant son prénom inconsciemment. Elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait que l'Amirauté pensait que Tom Zarek était coupable alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve.

« Je déteste mettre toute la charge sur vous, Laura » dit Bill, utilisant son prénom lui aussi sans se soucier de ce que penserait les deux autres Amiraux. « surtout si près de l'élection, mais je pense que vous devriez un peu gouverner de façon indépendante pour quelques semaines. Nous allons continuer à creuser pour voir si nous ne trouvons pas de preuve plus solides. Voici la transcription complète de l'interrogatoire. »

« Je vais aussi demander au Home Secuity de garder un œil sur Monsieur Zarek. » ajouta Negala.

« D'accord. Des nouvelles du Columbia et de leur recherche de la nébuleuse ? » demanda Laura, voulant changer de sujet.

« Non, rien de nouveau, » lui répondit Bill. « Nous avons quelques bonnes nouvelle sur les systèmes principale de défense. Nous avons eu un coup de main d'expert en informatique et elle pense qu'il faudra environ quatre semaines pour supprimer le programme du Docteur Baltar. »

« Elle ? »

« Oui Madame, » répondit Cain. « Son nom est Gina Inviere. Elle était auparavant analyste des systèmes sous mon commandement sur le Pegasus. Elle a quitté la Flotte il y a quelques mois pour travailler dans le secteur privé. »

« D'accord, tenez moi au courant. Si il n'y a pas d'autre affaire, ça sera tout. Merci à tous. »

Cain et Nagala la saluèrent poliment et quittèrent le bureau.

Bill resta près de la porte puis la referma avant de revenir vers le bureau. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle, la prit par la taille et la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte douce.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec amour.

« Tu vas rester à la maison ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle, ne pensant qu'à ses besoins.

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander. »

.0.0

« Tu es vraiment unique, tu sais » dit Gaius Baltar à la femme en face de lui. Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge. Toutes les femmes étaient unique, en faite.

« Tu as la radio dans une autre pièce ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement.

« Non » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es sur ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas entendre cette musique ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas entendre cette musique. Nous sommes seuls ici ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-il en essayant de la rassurer.

Elle regarda craintivement autour de la pièce puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse lui cacher ça plus longtemps, Gaius. » dit-elle.

« Ma jolie, l'éléction n'est que dans quelques semaines. Si Laura Roslin gagne, tu peux tout lui dire. Et si je gagne tu n'auras pas à lui dire. » dit-il. « Tu es sur pour Zarek ? »

« Oui, oui. Elle l'a isolé de toute décision importante. Il n'a que le nom de Vice Président mais plus la fonction. »

Que pouvait-il faire avec cette information, se demanda-t-il.

« Notre Laura n'aurait-elle pas une nature paranoïaque ? »

.0.0

« Anders ! Viens ici tout de suite ! » cria le Coach.

Il se dirigea lentement vers lui. Il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Sa tête n'était pas au jeu depuis plusieurs jours. Sa tête n'avait été nul part depuis quelques jours. Il ne faisait qu'essayer de savoir d'où venait cette putain de musique.

.0.0

« Nous sommes donc d'accord pour passer par se secteur dès demain, » dit le Commandant Britton à son équipe alors qu'il désignait de doigts la zone dite.

Tout le monde murmura en signe d'accord sauf le Chef Tyrol.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le Chef avait quelques chose. L'homme suait à grosse goûtes et avait d'énormes cernes. Un manque de sommeil sûrement.

Il devrait peut être lui donner quelques jours.

.0.0

Ted Baxton était barman depuis dix ans au Mercy Bar. Ils connaissaient les Tigh depuis six ans. Il pensait avoir tout vu du couple : les crises de boulimie de la femme lorsque le mari était parti dans l'espace, leurs beuveries impressionnantes lorsqu'ils étaient enfin réunis. Ce soir cependant, c'était encore nouveau.

Au moment où la femme, Ellen Tigh frappait le jud box pour mettre une autre musique. Le mari lui était à genoux par terre, tenant le mur d'une main. « C'est dans ses putain de murs ! »

Ted appela la sécurité. Il était temps que les Tighs aillent décuver.

Chapitre 23 :

Kara Thrace se retourna et regarda son mari.

Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils étaient extrêmement compatible. Le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés, après un match de Pyramide, le stade entier avait du être évacué en raison des bombardements Cylons. Il lui avait proposé de la ramener chez elle. Ils avaient du arrêter la voiture au milieu de nul part pour faire l'amour. Ils n'avaient pas été capable d'attendre.

Elle avait pensé que ça n'aurait été qu'un coup d'un soir et qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais revu. Elle était revenu au devoir et avait à contrecœur laissé Lee rentrer à nouveau dans son cœur. Elle et Lee avait finalement consumé leur passion dans une chambre sur le Cloud Nine. Ca avait été magnifique. Lee était un merveilleux et attentionné amant. Elle aimait Lee. Elle l'avait toujours fait, et l'aimera toujours.

Lorsque que Cloud Nine avait été détruit elle était retourné sur le Columbia en état de choc. Sam l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé comme elle le vivait. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était bien plus qu'un sportif sans cervelle. Elle lui avait dit des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dite à personne – même pas à Lee. Elle lui avait parlé du départ de son père, l'abus de sa mère, et Zak, et sa culpabilité qu'elle avait pour sa mort.

Depuis ce temps, les choses c'était compliqué. Elle avait toujours aimé Lee, mais elle avait réalisé qu'elle devenait amoureuse de Sam aussi. Elle devait faire un choix. Elle avait choisit Sam. Elle était venu à penser que elle et Sam était égaux, elle devait laisser le rêve de Lee derrière elle. Lee voulait une vie bien ranger désormais, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un congé sur Caprica, elle avait eu plusieurs message de Lee. Elle avait décidé de les ignorer et d'appeler Sam. Ils avaient passés la semaine entière à faire l'amour avant qu'il ne lui demande de l'épouser.

Les choses allaient bien depuis. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison, il paraissait étrange.

« Tu as eu une affaire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Non ! » dit-il sincèrement, la regardant surpris. « Je n'ai pas été assez passionné avec toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Oui, il avait été désireux, trop désireux. Il n'était pas comme ca normalement. Non pas qui lui avait fait mal, mais il avait été … différent. Puissant aurait pu être le mot juste.

« Non, c'était une bonne idée, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, » admit-elle.

« Heureux d'être utile à quelque chose, » dit-il dans un sourire.

Elle décida de lui tenir au courant des nouvelles. « The Old Man m'a dit qu'il pouvait tirer quelques ficelles pour que je sois affecté sur la base de Caprica, pour que nous puissions être ensemble. »

« Hey ! Bébé ! Ca serait super ! »

« Je ne suis pas sure que je vais accepter, » admit-elle. « Je ne veux pas redevenir un instructeur. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zak. Et je ne pense pas qu'un job au bureau m'irait. »

« Nan, je pense pas non plus, » rit Sam.

« Je pense que mon destin est dans le cockpit. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Ouais, bébé, je vois, » dit-il compréhensif. « Mais je veux être avec toi tous le temps. Je veux un vrai mariage. »

« Et si je ne suis pas prête pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'attendrais. Je ne veux plus jamais que ton amour se transforme en haine envers moi. Regarde Adama. Zak t'avais dit que lorsqu'il allait dans les étoiles sa mère ne voulait plus jouer les seconds rôles et que leur couple n'était plus rien. »

« Oui. Il semble heureux maintenant. »

« Peut être parce qu'il a vieillit. » pensa Sam.

« Peut être qu'il a trouvé la bonne femme. »

« Quoi ? Qui ? » demanda Sam.

« Laura Roslin. »

« Quoi ? Comme la Présidente des Douze Colonies ? »

« Ouais. Je les ai vu ensemble sur Kobol. »

« C'est très intéressant, » dit Sam.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage. Elle décida que le reste des nouvelles pouvaient attendre.

.0.0

Kara était assis dans la salle d'attente d'un gynécologue, recommandé par une coéquipière de Sam, Sue-Shawn.

Elle n'avait rien eu depuis trois mois. Elle n'avait pas été inquiète au début. Entre la mission sur Kobol, le Cloud Nine et le Columbia, ses horaires de travail avait été mouvementé. Entre temps elle avait couché avec Sam, avec Lee, Lee disait qu'il l'aimait, elle avait quitté Lee parce qu'elle ne pensait pas être la bonne pour lui, elle avait épousé avait pensé que son corps se rebellait et lui disait qu'il en avait assez.

Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à autre chose comme par exemple … un bébé …

Elle admit qu'elle ne savait pas si il était de Sam ou de Lee mais elle s'en fichait. Elle serait fière d'avoir un enfant de l'un des deux. Avoir un enfant de Sam serait magnifique, mais elle était terrifié à cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas savoir combien de sang de sa mère coulait dans ses veines.

« Madame Kara Thrace ? »

Elle se leva face à l'homme noir qui venait de l'appeler.

« Ouais, c'est moi, » dit-elle.

« Je suis le docteur Simon O'Neill, » dit-il avant de tendre sa main pour la saluer.

.0.0

Les flashs des appareils photos accueillirent Bill et Laura lorsqu'ils sortirent de la limousine.

« Madame la Présidente ! » cria un journaliste. « Que pensez vous du fait que le Caprica Times vous présente comme un dictateur paranoïaque ? »

« Karen, » dit doucement Laura, connaissant apparemment bien la journaliste, « si vous saviez combien de comité et de sous-comité je dois allez voir pour prendre une décision, vous ne prendriez pas en compte leur ragot. Pourquoi ne pas me poser une question sur cette soirée de charitée ? »

« Et qu'en est-il des dire du Gaius Baltar disant que vous aviez connaissance des Cylons il y a des années et que vous n'avez rien dit au public ? »

« Je ne sais pas où il a obtenu cette histoire sordide. J'ai pris connaissance des Cylons quelques mois avant l'attentat à la bombe dans le stade. C'était resté confidentiel pour une question de sécurité, comme je l'avais annoncé à la presse quelque jours après l'attentat. »

« Madame la Présidente, est-ce vrai que lorsque vous aviez votre cancer vous avez eu des hallucinations avec des Cylons ? »

Bill sentit Laura se raidir et posa donc une main derrière son dos.

« David, c'est bien vous qui avait dit que mon cancer n'était qu'un mensonge pour obtenir plus de voies ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant le journaliste. « Alors comment pourais-je avoir eu des hallucinations à cause d'un cancer que je n'ai apparemment pas eu ? »

Elle commenca à rentrer dans le batiment.

« Madame la Présidente, j'ai noté que encore une fois votre compagnon était l'Amiral Adama de la Flotte Colonial » demanda une jeune femme. « Êtes vous assez proche d'un membre de l'Amirauté pour affecter vos décisions sur la sécurité de la Flotte ? »

Cet fois, ce fut lui qui se raidit devant cette question.

« Nous payons des milliers de cubits pour participer à cette soirée pour la fondation de l'Hopital, » Laura donna un faux sourire à la journaliste que seul Bill pu voir en vrai. « Donc apporté une personne signifie donner encore plus d'argent à l'association, j'en suis donc très heureuse. L'Amiral et moi-même allons danser, manger et passer du bon temps. Je ne pense que d'avoir un débat militaire tombe dans une de ces trois activités. »

Les journalistes continuèrent de l'appeler par son titre mais Laura les ignora et rentra dans le bâtiment.

Il remarqua la façon dont elle donna son manteau au portier présent et qu'elle blanchit.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » elle mit une main sur son bras. « Désolé, Bill. Allons boire un verre avant le deuxième round. »

« Le deuxième round ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je dois donner un discours, » dit-elle d'une voix monotone, « devant une douzaine de personnes qui peuvent influer des personnes en recommandant ma réélection avant les élections, serrer des mains, embrasser les joues des présidents de la soirée, et le meilleur, je vais parler à chacun des membres du Quorum pour que personne ne m'accuse de favoritisme. »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit à quel point la soirée allait être excitante, » dit-il doucement.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je vais essayer de manger ensemble. Et j'espère avoir la première et la dernière danse avec toi. »

« Bien sur, » dit-il en souriant.

Alors que son bras était occupé par sa main ils traversèrent la salle de bal.

Un homme d'âge moyen les accueillis, il était le co-président de la soirée, il expliqua qu'il allait les emmener vers une salle plus calme.

« Et voici l'autre co-président, » dit l'homme, « Carolanne Finch. »

Bill ne reconnu pas le nom de famille, mais il reconnut très bien la femme blonde qui se tenait en face d'eux.

Chapitre 24 :

« Bill, » dit la femme blonde aigrement. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis- » la femme fit une pause.

« Oui. »

Laura devina savait que la fin de la phrase était à l'enterrement de Zak et qu'elle était l'ex-femme de Bill. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne connaissait aucune autre Carolanne.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda la femme.

Bill se glissa près d'elle, se sentant apparemment mal à l'aise. Il était embarrassé que la vérité sur leur relation soit mise au grand jour mais si il avait tellement envie de narguer son ex-femme en disant qu'il était le compagnon de la Présidente des Douze Colonies.

« Je suis un invité payant, » dit-il diplomatiquement.

« Je n'ai pas vu ton nom sur la liste. Je suis la co-présidente tu sais, « Il va y avoir beaucoup de gens célèbre et riches ici. Même la Présidente. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Bill sèchement.

« Tu n'es pas à ta place ici, Bill. Ce ne sera pas comme à ton habitude avec tes beuveries quotidiennes avec Saul, regardant un putain de match de boxe ou de pyramide. »

Laura haussa les sourcils devant la grossièreté de la femme. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne jurait jamais. Mais elle se demandait si Carolanne Finch était habitué de ce genre de langage ou si c'était la présence de Bill qui faisait ressortir ce côté.

« J'aime mes soirées avec Saul, regarder la boxe ou la pyramide, » souligna Bill.

« Bien sur que tu aime. C'est comme t'asseoir et lire un putain de livre. C'était la fin de notre vie social. Heureusement, désormais je suis marié à quelqu'un qui comprend qu'un certain niveau social m'aie bénéfique pour ma condition. »

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent encore un peu plus. Accusé Bill d'avoir été un mauvais mari parce qu'il sortait pour boire avec Saul Tigh était une chose, mais l'accusé d'avoir été un mauvaos mari parce qu'il aime lire était complètement ridicule.

« Ta condition ? » demanda Bill.

« Mes nerfs. Je travaille beaucoup mieux lorsque j'ai une vie sociale active. »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais cessé d'avoir une vie sociale durant notre mariage. »

La femme ignora la remarque de Bill et continua. « Qui est avec toi ce soir ? »

Laura ne pouvait pas y croire. Carolanne Finch était tellement occupé par le fait d'essayer de détruire Bill qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. »

« Il est avec moi. Je suis Laura Roslin. La Présidente des Douze Colonies. » Elle ne souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était présenté d'une facon aussi ostentatoire mais cette femme faisait ressortit son plus mauvais côté.

La tête de Carolanne Finch passa rapidement de Laura à Bill plusieurs fois, Laura avait presque pitié de la femme – enfin presque.

Travis Goode, le co-président qui s'était présenté il y a quelques minutes venait apparemment de comprendre le mal aise qui s'était installé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Bien sur » dit rapidement Carolanne Finch. « Bill tu es ici pour affaires officiels de la Flotte. »

« Non. Il est ici parce que c'est un très bon danseur. » Elle regarda vers Bill et lui donna un doux sourire. « Et d'autres choses, » dit-elle avec un ton plutot suggestif. « Et si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Monsieur Goode, Madame Finch, je pense que je vais devoir me détendre un peu avant mon prochain discours. » Elle rit faussement. « La danse n'attend pas. »

.0.0

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Laura à Bill alors qu'ils dansaient. Il était silencieux. Elle espera, par condescendance pour son ex-femme, qu'elle ne l'avait pas offensé.

« A rien » répondit-il.

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir William Adama. »

Il rit et la regarda dans les yeux.

« D'accord, » dit-il, « la vérité c'est que je pensais a quelle honte c'est de ne pas t'avoir rencontré une vingtaine d'année plus tête et que tu ne sois pas la mère de mes enfants au lieu de Carolanne. »

Son souffle s'arrêta et elle arrêta de danser pour le regarder mieux.

« Bill - » commença-t-elle mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire devant un tel aveu.

Il la saisit et l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Désolé, » dit-il.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Je devrais garder ces sortes de pensées pour moi, » dit-il.

« Tu ne devrais pas. » dit-elle.

Il la serra un peu plus fort.

.0.0

« Les résultats de vos analyses viennent d'arriver, Mme Thrace, » dit le docteur en rentrant dans la salle.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous avez kystes sur les ovaires, » annonça-t-il.

« Des kystes ? »

« Oui. Nous allons devoir les tester. »

« Les tester ? »

« Oui, un kyste ovarien peu entraîner un cancer de l'ovaire. Avez vous de la famille ayant eu un cancer de l'ovaire ? »

« Non. Ma mère est morte d'un cancer, mais bien sur, elle fumait comme une cheminée. »

« D'accord. Je vais avoir besoin d'un échantillon de sang aujourd'hui. Un niveau anormalement élevé est signe d'un cancer ovarien, » expliqua-t-il. « Si votre sang se révèle sain, vous aurez toujours besoin de vous faire opérer pour enlever les kystes. »

« Opérer ? »

« Oui, une cystectomie. »

« Est ce que je serais toujours capable d'avoir des enfants ? » elle se surprit à poser cette question.

« Si les kystes sont cancéreux nous seront obligé d'enlever les ovaire. Cependant, si ils sont bénins, il n'y aura problème pour l'avenir. »

.0.0

« Commandant Adama, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

Il secoua poliment la main de la femme sculpturale en face de lui.

« J'ai fais un rapport sur les avancés que nous avions fait dans la surpression des programmes du Docteur Baltar. » dit-elle allant droit au but.

« L'Amiral Cain semble indiquer que tout devait être mit en place en quatre semaine, » remarqua-t-il.

« Vous devez comprendre que c'est un procédure délicate. Je ne peux pas y aller et tirer sur le programme de peur que tout le système saute. Nous devons le faire par étapes. La page deux de mon rapport vous montre que les systèmes ont été chacun individualisé et rafraîchis. La page trois vous montre que quelques systèmes sont encore à purger. J'ai besoin de deux semaines de plus. »

« Vous avez dix jours. »

« Amiral, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir, » Gina Inviere commença mais il leva la main pour la faire stopper.

« Vous avez dix jours, Mlle Inviere. Après cela le gouvernement passera en neutre avant les élections. Après les élections, si le Docteur Baltar gagne, j'ai bien peur que vos services ne seront plus d'aucune utilité. »

« Je comprends, » dit la femme.

« Bien. Dix jours, » répéta-t-il.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudainement. « Bill, je- » dit Laura en entrant dans la pièce. Elle stoppa lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Oh, je suis désolée, » dit-elle.

« Madame la Présidente. Voici Gina Inviere, l'analyste qui retire les programmes du Docteur Baltar. »

« Oh, bien sur, je- » elle fit un pause et regarda la jeune femme. Son visage avait l'air confus et inquiet.

« Madame la Présidente, » dit-il, se rapprochant d'elle mettant une main sur son bras. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, oui, je- » commença-t-elle. « Peut être que vous pourriez venir me voir après votre rendez-vous, Amiral. »

.0.0

« Donc, de toute facon, je vais devoir quiter l'entrainement plus tôt aujourd'hui donc j'irais lui rendre visite à l'hopital. »

Sam Anders n'était pas habitué de voir Sue-Shawn si silencieuse. Elle était toujours la première à gueuler et à parler, mais là elle restait silencieuse, froncant les sourcils. Il savait qu'elle et Kara s'entendait bien mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait être aussi interessé par ses expliquations sur la situation de Kara.

« Elle a eu des complications, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

« Ouais. Il n'y avait aucun signe de cancer, mais le docteur a du quand même enlever ses ovaires. Elle est très boulversées. On ne sera sans doute jamais capable d'avoir des enfants. »

« Des complications » répéta-t-elle à nouveau.

« Sue-Shawn, tu vas bien ? »

« Anders, tu te souviens que j'ai été absente il y a quelques mois ? »

« Ouais, bien sur. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai eu des kystes sur mes ovaires. Je suis allé voir le Docteur O'Neill. Il avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas cancéreux et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les enlever. Lorsque je me suis réveillée il m'a dit qu'il y a avait eu des complications et qu'il avait été obligé de m'enlever les ovaires. »

Sam regarda simplement son équipier.

« Quels sont les chances que Kara et moi avons eu exactement la même chose tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sam sentit alors un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Chapitre 25 :

« Vous pouvez rentrer directement, Monsieur » lui dit Tory, l'assistante de Laura.

Il murmura un polie 'merci' et rentra dans le bureau. Elle se tenait devant la fenêtre, regardant sa vue impressionnante sur Caprica City. Il s'avança vers elle et tira doucement son corps vers le sien , faisant courir ses mains le longs de ses bras dans un geste réconfortant. Elle avait été si tracassée lorsqu'elle était venu dans son bureau qu'il savait que quelque chose la tracassait.

Elle se laissa aller contre son corps.

Lorsqu'ils étaient Président et Amiral, il devait contrôler son désir de la protéger avec toutes les fibres de son corps. Souvent il oubliait, et ne voyait que sa Laura – vulnérable, sensible, hésitante. Mais Laura Roslin, la Présidente des Douze Colonies, n'était aucune des ces choses.

Elle changeait de personnalité avec autant de facilité qu'il avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Il voulait souvent l'avoir connu bien avant qu'elle n'atteigne la fonction de Présidente. Leur brève rencontre sur le Galactica, avait été mémorable, bien sur, et, il devait bien l'admettre, ponctué d'une tension sexuel, mais il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de voir au delà de la Secrétaire de l'Éducation, de connaître Laura, le femme.

Depuis, elle avait battu le cancer, avait été déçu par son amant, et était devenu une figure célèbre de la politique.

Par conséquent il se força à ne pas l'étouffer en la prenant trop dans ses bras et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui dise ce qui n'allait pas.

Lorsque finalement elle commença à parler, après être resté silencieuse dans ses bras pendant un temps incalculable, sa voix était chancelante, son masque présidentiel avait complètement disparu, ce qui était très rare durant les heures de travail.

« Cette femme », dit-elle. « Elle était dans deux de mes visions. »

« Gina Inviere ? Tu es sure ? »

« Oui. Ses cheveux étaient différent mais j'en suis certaine. Quand j'ai quitté ton bureau, j'ai demandé à Tory de m'emmener un dossier de Sécurité. Il contenait des photographies. » Elle désigna un dossier ouvert sur son bureau sans se retourner. « J'en suis sure. Je ne sais juste pas ce que ca signifie, » dit-elle, admettant sa confusion sur le sujet.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait exactement dans tes rêves ? »

Elle soupira et continua à regarder la vue. « Elle était avec Gaius Baltar. »

« Baltar ? Tu as eu des visions de Gaius Baltar lorsque tu étais traitée pour ton cancer ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? » Il trouvait le fait que Laura ai eu des rêves sur le docteur très perturbant.

« Une seule fois avant le diagnostique. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très marquant. Certainement pas assez pour que je rêve de lui. »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ? » demanda-t-il un peu effrayé.

« Dans le premier ils étaient au bord du Riverwalk Market. Ils s'embrassaient. Dans l'autre je courais dans les couloirs de l'Opéra de Caprica City. Je cherchais un enfant. Ils sont arrivés et ont prit l'enfant, l'emmenant dans une autre pièce. »

« Et tu sais qui est cet enfant ? »

« Non. » Elle secoua la tête. « Aucune idée. »

« Tu penses qu'ils voulaient blesser l'enfant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Non, je ne pense pas de toute façon. Il y avait une autre personne dans l'Opéra, » dit-elle doucement. « Elle cherchait également l'enfant. »

« Elle ? » demanda-t-il, la sentant de tendre encore plus face à cette aveu.

Elle se retourna vers lui pour la première fois. Ses bras était toujours autour de sa taille et sa tête contre son torse.

« C'était Sharon. »

« Sharon ? La Cylon ? »

« Oui. Je ne l'ai pas immédiatement reconnu le jour où elle t'a tiré dessus. J'ai eu aussi une vision de Leoben Conoy. » Elle enleva sa tête de sa poitrine, le regardant suppliante. Il la reprit dans ses bras, l'encerclant de ses bras. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Si elle avait des visions de Cylons, était-elle elle aussi une Cylon ? Même si cette idée était terrifiante il se rendit compte qu'il continuerait de l'aimer. C'était ce qu'était l'amour.

« Des pensées, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle toujours sa tête contre son épaule.

« C'est ce qu'est l'amour. Des pensées. Ce n'est pas que tu sois un Cylon ou pas. Ou la Présidente. Ce n'est pas que tu sois magnifique. Ce n'est pas que tu es resplendissante durant nos dîners et lorsque tu parle. Ce n'est pas à quel point tu es fantastique au lit. Ce sont ces choses, mais c'est bien plus encore. Ce sont les pensées que j'ai pour toi. Et ces pensées seront toujours là pour toi même si tu as des fils et des cartes mémoires qui sont dans ton cerveau ou non. Ces pensées restent avec moi même quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Ces pensées sont mon amour pour toi. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière et il pu voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

« J'ai beaucoup de pensées pour toi aussi, » dit-elle en laissant couler une larme de larme tout en riant.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, doucement et amoureusement pour la rassurer. Qu'importe ce que Laura Roslin était, elle resterait la femme qu'il aimait. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

« Qu'allons nous faire pour Gina Inviere ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir à propos d'elle. Quelque chose qui n'est pas dans son dossier. » dit-il.

Elle le regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

« Gina Inviere est l'amant d'Helena Cain. »

.0.0

« Écoutez, j'attends depuis maintenant plus de deux heures. Quand sera-t-il disponible ? »

« Il est en chirurgie, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement dans combien de temps. Je vous assure que je vous ferais savoir à la minute où il sera disponible. »

Sam Anders retourna dans la salle d'attente, essayant de se calmer.

Il était un Cylon. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop en colère. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Peut être que de venir voir le médecin de Kara n'était pas une bonne idée. La situation de Kara qui ressemblait à celle de Sue-Shawn n'était peut être qu'un coïncidence. Vous voyez ce genre de choses tous le temps au média. Frappé sur un homme respecté en médecine n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution.

Il prit une profonde respiration. Il allait rester poli et aller poser des questions pertinentes. Il espérait juste que son alter-ego de Cylon n'allait pas prendre le dessus.

.0.0

Laura remarqua avec quel rapidité Bill eteignit la télévision diffusant un programme d'information lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce. Tory l'avait déjà tenu au courant que Gaius Baltar allait apparaître dans une émission ce soir. Elle savait que n'importe ce que le docteur allait dire d'elle, cela n'aurait pas été très flatteur.

« Tory m'a dit qu'il a encore augmenté de trois points dans les sondages, » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle tombait à côté de lui dans le lit.

« Je pense que tu n'as jamais prêté attention aux sondages. »

Elle renifla.

« Ne le prends pas personnellement. Les gens pensent toujours que l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs. L'histoire à montré qu'un Président ne durait jamais plus d'un mandat. »

« Richard l'a fait. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'une femme lui botte le cul. »

« La même femme qui est entrain de se faire botter le cul. »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir, » dit-il.

Elle lui sourit. « Je sais que mon entêtement pour la suppression des systèmes de défenses vont me faire perdre les élections, Bill. » admit-elle.

« Je te l'ai dit avant, tu as mon vote, Madame la Présidente. »

Elle prit affectueusement sa joue dans la paume de sa main.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire lorsque je ne serais plus Présidente. Je n'ai jamais réellement voulu cette position. J'y ai été obligé à cause de l'attitude de Richard. Je me suis retrouvé face à lui juste après ma visite sur le Agalactie. Bien sur, c'est de ta faute. »

« De ma faute ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

Elle rit, réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Je me souviens que nous nous sommes battus sur la question des programmes, » dit-il. « Et maintenant comme c'est ironique, c'est ce qui va te faire peut être perdre les élections. »

Elle fredonna en signe d'accord.

« Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire pour te donner envie de renverser le gouvernement de l'époque. » ajouta-t-il.

« Ton discours, » dit-elle simplement.

« Mon discours ? »

« Uh huh. Nous ne pouvons plus cacher les choses que nous avons fait, » cita-t-elle.

« Comment il a pu te faire revenir sur Caprica pour botter le cul d'Adar ? »

« Il m'a inspiré. Cela m'a fait réaliser que je devais mettre un terme à mon histoire avec Richard pour de bon. Je devais cesser de prendre la mort de ma famille comme une excuse pour mon comportement. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher. Je devais défendre mes convictions, donc prendre parti pour le Syndicat des enseignants et mettre à jour mon opposition aux décisions du gouvernement de Richard et sa politique. Je devais sortir de l'ombre et devenir ma propre personne. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait sans ton discours. »

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et pu voir qu'il était heureux que son discours ai eu autant d'effet sur elle. Désormais elle en avait appris beaucoup plus sur lui, elle devina qu'il avait pensé à Zak ce jour là. Il portait toujours un poids de culpabilité sur ses larges épaules pour la mort de son fils. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais complètement l'enlever. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il aimait beaucoup trop se souciait trop.

Elle prit sa main et la serra fort, remerciant les Dieux de l'avoir fait rentrer dans son monde et honoré qu'il lui porte autant d'amour.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais vieillir avec moi, » dit-elle.

« Trop tard pour mon cas, » plaisanta-t-il. « Nous pourrions s'asseoir et lire des livres, » proposa-t-il.

« Allez dans un restaurant où nous n'avons pas besoin de costumes pour y aller … Et avec des fruits de mer à la carte. »

« Je pensais que nous pouvions simplement prendre du vin rouge de Caprican et regarder les étoiles allongé sur une couverture, » dit Bill. Elle soupira et se blottit encore plus contre son corps en pensant à ces magnifiques images.

« Des vacances. Quelque part isolé. Nous pourrions essayer de nouvelles choses. » dit-elle tout en faisant danser ses sourcils.

Il ria. « Je ne veux pas effrayer les autres touristes. »

« Nous devrions acheter une maison ensemble. Faire l'amour dans chacune des pièces. » Elle laissa ses mains glisser lentement le long de son torse. « Tout cela semble merveilleux. »

« Et pourtant, » dit-il.

Elle ne prétendit pas qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle voulait être Présidente. Elle voulait gagner les élections.

« Je ne peux pas penser au 'et pourtant' pour l'instant, » admit-elle.

Chapitre 26 :

« Docteur O'Neill, votre PA vous a laissé un message, » dit l'infirmière derrière le comptoir lui passant un morceau de papier, « et cette femme vous attend pour vous parler. »

Il se retourna vers là où l'infirmière pointait le doigt. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce visiteur, il la suivit docilement à travers les couloirs de l'hopital jusqu'à arriver dans un parc public.

« Un m'a envoyé. Simon O'Neill va être renvoyé. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Votre expérience. Vous devez la cesser immédiatement. »

« Mais je suis si proche. »

« Une huit est proche. Elle est enceinte. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? » Une huit ? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Les Huit n'avait pas un cerveau assez conséquent pour mériter une victoire.

« Une huit à été capturé par les humains. Un Deux l'a vu dans une des cellules d'un Battlestar et une six à apprit par un amiral qu'elle était enceinte. Les missions de tous le monde ont été modifié pour la sécurité de l'enfant. Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux humains pour ne pas le tuer. »

« Je dois encore rester. Si l'enfant meurt, mon travail sera toujours utile. Ou je peux allez voir le Huit. Elle a besoin d'un gynécologue. Ma position est parfaite. » Il gémissait presque. Il aimait son travail à Caprica. Le corps de la femme humain était très intéressant. Pourquoi Dieu avait décidé de donné autant de pouvoir à une telle imperfection ?

« Non, Les Un sont catégorique. Et les Deux. Les Trois et les Six sont d'accord. Verifiez que votre travail soit impossible à déchiffrer. Effacer vos trace. Ensuite, ayez un malheureux accident. »

« Un accident ? »

« Oui, tuez Simon O'Neill. Je vous vois dans votre prochaine vie, » ajouta-t-elle froidement en repartant.

.0.0

Bill fut accueillit par un homme avec des cheveux blancs purs, portant des lunettes avec des verres anormalement épais. Il prit la main de Bill et la serra rapidement.

« Amiral Adama, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Désolé pour le désordre. Mon assistant est parti en vacance pour deux semaine. Et voici le résultat. Le rangement n'est pas un de mes points forts. Dieux merci le Ministère de la Défense n'est pas à cheval sur l'ordre et le rangement contrairement à d'autre militaire. »

Bill se laissa guider par le docteur a travers les couloirs et les bureaux. Au fond de la salle, le Docteur Amarak sortit deux tabourets en face du seul ordinateur qui semblait intact. Il ramassa le rapport que Bill lui avait envoyé il y a quelques jours. Il avait mit des pages blanches lisses dans une couverture plastique. Désormais les pages était froissés, pliés et marqués par des traits rouges un peu partout.

Le médecin pointa du doigts une courbe, Bill plissa les yeux pour voir ce qui était écrit à travers la probable tache de café.

« Ici. Elle a dit qu'elle devait supprimer progressivement le programme, oui ? »

Même si il présumait que c'était une question rhétorique il répondit quand même. « Oui. Faire par étapes. Comme ça le système ne se plantera pas. »

« Exact. Vrai. C'est la bonne facon pour effacer les programmes du Docteur Baltar. Cela pourrait être une procédure complète. Le temps que vous avez offert à Mlle Inviere est certainement impossible à respecter. Donc ce n'est pas un mensonge. Elle a vraiment besoin de plus de temps. »

« Je vois. »

« Cette partie, » Amarak pointa un paragraphe en bas d'une page. « Elle veut une habilitation de sécurité pour d'autres assistant qu'elle aurait besoin. Pas bien du tout. »

« Quoi ? » Après que Laura lui ai fait part des ses visions sur Gina Inviere, le fait qu'elle demande d'autre assistants ne pouvait que le faire devenir encore plus suspicieux.

« Le programme ne peut être enlevé au plus vite avec plus d'une seule personne. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une procédure complexe. Ammener des enfants de centres pour l'aider ne donnera aucun bon résultat. Cela devra être fait par une seule personne. Deux au maximum. Certaines étapes prendront toute la nuit, c'est donc mieux de travailler en tandem pour la fatigue. Mais cela serait plus sur, Amiral, si vous vérifiez tous les nom de ses collègues avec le Home Security. »

« Je vois. »

« Désormais, bien sur, j'ai laissé le plus important de côté. »

Bill soupira devant la pause dramatique du Docteur avant de demander. « Et qu'est ce que c'est, Docteur ? »

« Elle répertorie les composants qu'elle a supprimé. Les étapes comme vous dites. »

« Oui. Elle travaille dessus depuis plusieurs semaines. »

« Oui, comme c'est marqué sur son rapport. Amiral, je ne sais pas pour quoi vous l'avez payer mais ce n'est pas pour la suppression du programme du Docteur Baltar, car il est toujours intact. Tous les composants sont encore dans la grille de la Défense. »

« Tous les composants ? »

« Tous les composants, » confirma le docteur. « Très soigneusement caché. On aurait pu ne pas le remarquer si nous n'avions pas vérifié tous le système minutieusement. J'ai du chercher tout au fond des circuits pour finalement les trouver. Elle n'a fait que les déplacer, pour ainsi dire. Tout ce qu'elle affirme avoir supprimer existe toujours dans le cadre principal. »

Bill regarda l'homme. Peut être que sa pause dramatique était nécessaire, tout compte fait.

.0.0

Numéro quatre se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'hôpital, ce demandant comment se donner la mort – quelque chose d'indolore et d'aussi rapide que possible – lorsque une réceptionniste l'appela par son nom humain.

« Votre PA, Docteur, » dit-elle, lui donnant le téléphone.

Il voulait ignorer l'appel. Il avait l'après midi entière à vérifier qu'aucun dossier présent à l'hôpital ne l'incriminait pas. On lui avait dit que le jour où il aurait du stopper son travail, cela allait être brutal. C'est donc pour cela qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de gros dossiers, ni même sur ses patients et encore moins sur ses opérations.

Finalement, il décida de prendre l'appel, ne voulant pas apporter les soupçons de quiconque.

En écoutant son PA, un idée arriva dans son esprit.

« Non, Mme Simpkins, n'appelez pas la police, » dit-il doucement. « S'il vous plaît, dite à Mr Anders que je suis sur la route vers mon bureau et que je serais très heureux de lui parler. »

.0.0

Tory entra dans le bureau de Laura et alla directement vers une des chaises pour les visiteurs.

« Ne vous embêtez pas à vous asseoir, » dit Laura. « Je serais brève. Selon la loi, je dois vous donner un préavis de trois mois ou payer l'amende. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Tory, devenu soudainement blanche.

« Je paierais l'amende, » dit Laura, comme si Tory n'avait jamais parlé. « En faite, vous trouverez votre salaire pour trois mois ce soir sur votre compte. »

« Madame la Présidente, je ne comprends pas. »

Laura ouvrit son tiroir supérieur et sorti un dossier le jetant vers Tory. Quelques photos d'elle et Gaius Baltar était présentes, se déshabillant mutuellement, sur son bureau.

« C'est arrivé comme ça, » dit Tory. « J'aimerais que vous sachiez le nombre de fois que j'ai voulu vous le dire. Votre amitié et votre confiance signifient - »

« Frak, » l'interrompit Laura, choquant Tory et elle même au passage devant ce langage. « De toute évidence mon amitié et ma confiance ne signifient que du frak pour vous. »

« Madame la Présidente … Laura … Je suis désolée. »

Laura frissonna lorsque Tory utilisa son prénom. « Je suis sure que vous l'êtes, mais vous n'avez pas passé votre journée à genoux pour prier. Vous êtes virée, » dit-elle d'un ton amer. « Retournez à votre bureau, faites vos affaires et quittez le bâtiment. J'ai contacté la Sécurité. Ils devraient être devant votre bureau. Ils vont s'assurer que nous ne prenez que vos affaires et que vous ne passer aucun appels téléphoniques. Donnez leur votre Passe Sécurité en partant. »

Tory ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Laura la coupa. « Ca sera tout, Tory. » Elle ne voulait pas entendre les excuses ou les explications de Tory face à une telle trahison.

« Vous avez tord, » dit Tory. « Je n'aurais jamais rien fait pour compromettre votre - »

Laura tourna son fauteuil vers la fenêtre, tournant délibérément son dos à son assistance, en signe définitif de renvoie.

.0.0

Numéro Quatre serra poliment la main du mari de Kara Thrace et le fit rentrer dans son bureau.

Il fit bien attention à rassurer Mme Simpkins en lui disant qu'il pouvait calmer M. Ander même si il montrait des signes d'agitations.

Tout en offrant un café à Ander, il trouva enfin la clé de son bureau où il avait caché une arme. Le numéro de série avait été enlevé il n'y avait donc aucune trace de son achat. Son plan fonctionnait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Désormais, tous le monde penserait que c'était l'arme de M. Anders.

« Est ce que vous connais ? » demanda Ander.

« Oui, bien sur que vous me connaissez, Monsieur Anders. Je suis le médecin de votre femme, » dit-il.

« Non, est ce que nous nous sommes rencontrés avant ? A un jeu ou n'importe ? Vous avez une tête familière. »

« Non, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant. » Il tira le tiroir puis récupéra l'arme. Il se leva et pointa son arme vers Anders.

« Whoa ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Je veux juste parler de Kara. » Quatre rit devant la façon que Anders avait de mettre ses mains en l'air pour se défendre. Comment ses mains pourrait le défendre face à une balle ? Les humains étaient stupides.

« Je ne veux pas discuter de Kara, » dit-il en tirant une balle dans la tête de l'homme.

Les corps humains étaient si fragiles, Anders allait bientôt perdre tout son sang et mourir.

Il marcha calmement jusqu'à son corps et mit l'arme dans la main du joueur de pyramide.

Sam Anders avait été si facile à manier. Mme Simpkins témoignera facilement de l'état de l'homme. Le dossier de Kara Thrace avait été modifié. Il apparaissait désormais que le Dr Simon O'Neill lui avait fait un avortement sans que son mari ne le sache. Sam Anders restera dans l'histoire comme étant été un homme poussé à bout par les mensonges de sa femme.

Il plaça le canon de l'arme profondément dans son ventre et tira un coup. Mourir était toujours douloureux. Il la voulait la plus rapide possible.

.0.0

Laura enleva directement ses chaussures lorsqu'elle rentra dans ses quartiers. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de baryton de Bill chanter venant de la salle de bain il chantait une chanson vieille d'environ une vingtaine d'années.

Elle marcha le long du couloir, se demandant pourquoi elle n'entendait pas le bruit de la douche. Elle vit pourquoi. Il n'était pas dans la douche. En faite, il était dans un bain, de la mousse recouvrant tout son corps.

Elle rit devant cette scène, faisant remarquer sa présence.

« Hey » la salua-t-il.

« Bill, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Qu'est ce que je parais faire ? J'attends que tu me rejoigne, bien sur. Un des meilleures avantages lorsqu'on est avec la Présidente des Douze Colonies : avoir une baignoire assez grande pour deux. »

Elle renifla puis prit un verre remplit de vin rouge présent sur le bord de la baignoire. C'était un merveilleux chardonnay de Virgon. Tout en prenant une gorgée elle laissa ses doigts parcourir légèrement la mousse en surface. Le bain était parfaitement chaud.

« Parfait timing, » remarqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Bill lui lança un regard coupable lorsqu'elle enleva sa veste et la jeta dans le panier à linge.

« Tu m'as eu. J'ai demandé à la Sécurité de me prévenir lorsque ta voiture arrivait dans la cour, » admit-il.

Elle fredonna et sourit à la façon dont Bill avait eu d'avoir la sympathie de tous les agents de Sécurité. Les agents gouvernementaux avait toujours été méfiant de l'armée, et pourtant Bill avait su se faire accepter. « Je ne suis pas sure que je veuille savoir la façon dont mon équipe de sécurité m'a été déloyale aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en riant.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Nous ne parlons de rien de présidentiel ou lié à la Flotte durant ces prochaines heures. » Sa voix était rauque, comme lorsqu'il donnait des ordres.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua sa tête.

« Je ne suis pas l'Amiral ce soir. »

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire en équilibre, son verre toujours à la main.

« Oh ? Alors qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bill Adama. Et tu es Laura Roslin. Ne parlons pas affaires. »

« Alors vous voulez parler de quoi Monsieur Adama ? »

Il lui prit son verre des mains et le posa sur une étagère à côté.

« Je suis sure que nous allons trouver, Madame Roslin. »

La main de Bill la prit soudainement et il la tira dans la baignoire. Elle glapit en signe de protestation lorsqu'il captura sa bouche, dans un baiser chaleureux, à pleine bouche.

« Bill, tu as bousillé mes vêtements, » bredouilla-t-elle, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« D'accord, » murmura-t-il. « Tu as plus de trois tenus, non ? »

Elle fredonna en signe d'accord et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois.

Chapitre 25 :

Kara fut emmené dans une petite pièce à côté de la salle d'attente, après que le Docteur lui ai donné l'état de santé de Sam.

« Vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'il s'est tiré lui même dans la tête ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, Mme Thrace. » Le Docteur plaça une radio contre un mur projetant une forte lumière, il lui montra le cerveau de Sam au rayon X. « La balle est désormais logé ici ». Le Docteur pointa une zone grise. « C'est dans une position plutôt chanceuse. Deux millimètre de plus et il était mort. Heureusement, un des plus grand neurochirurgien de Delphi arrive, il pourra l'opérer et retirer le corps étranger. »

Kara regarda l'homme. Le corps étranger. C'était une putain de balle qui était dans le cerveau de Sam, pas un brun d'herbe.

« Je peux le voir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Bien sur. Je vous y emmène maintenant. Une fois que le spécialiste sera là il examinera votre mari et les radios. Ensuite il pourra vous expliquer l'opération et les résultats que nous pouvions attendre. »

Elle suivit le Docteur. Durant le chemin elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'en fichait de ce que disait la police, elle ne pourra jamais croire que Sam ai pu tuer le Docteur O'Neill, et ensuite retourner l'arme sur lui. Certes, Sam avait été bizarre ces dernières semaines, qu'importe à quel point tous les éléments étaient contre lui, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Sam était relié à plusieurs machines lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce. Il y avait un bandage tout autour de son crane et ses cheveux avaient été complètement rasé. Ce qui l'étonna le plus c'est qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts et qu'il remarqua sa présence.

« Kara ! Tu dois leur dire. Je me souviens de tout. Je m'en souviens ! »

« Sam, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle tout en prenant sa main tendue.

« La balle. Je ne sais pas comment, mais désormais je me souviens. Tu dois allez chercher les quatre autres. »

« Les quatre autres ? Lesquels quatre autres, Sam ? »

« Ellen et Saul. »

Kara fronça les sourcils. Le seul Saul qu'elle connaissait était le Colonel Tigh. Et le nom de sa femme était Ellen aussi. Elle ne savait pas que Sam connaissait son ancien XO.

« Ils étaient là. Nous avons voyagés ensemble. Je dois leur dire. Tout est si clair. Tory – tu dois trouver Tory. Elle est probablement avec Galen. Ils sont amoureux. » Sam sourit soudainement. « J'ai écris cette chanson ! »

« Quelle chanson, bébé ? As-tu tiré sur le Docteur ? »

« Le Docteur ? Non, non. Je n'ai jamais tiré sur personne. Il était un d'entre eux. Dis à Saul et Ellen. Tu dois les ramener ici. Je m'en souviens. Je me souviens de tout. »

Sam devenait de plus en plus agité. Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche était un flux continu et Kara avait du mal à tout capter. Rien n'avait de sens. Kara serra encore plus sa main et essaya de garder une voix calme.

« Tout va bien, Sammy. Calme toi. Tu auras tous le temps pour leur parler après l'opération. »

« Oui, oui. Tu ne sais pas où est Tory n'est ce pas ? Galen est sur le Columbia ? »

« Galen ? Galen Tyrol ? » demanda Kara. Comment Sam pouvait-il connaître le Chef ?

« Oui, j'ai entendu que tu en as parlé – lorsque vous avez volé le Raider. Il vous a aidé. Bien sur qu'il aidait. » Sam se mit à rire de façon hystérique, avant qu'il ne s'arrête complètement et qu'il regarde Kara d'un regard suppliant. « Tu dois allez le chercher. Il doit savoir désormais. Il doit avoir entendu la chanson. J'ai écris cette chanson ! »

« Ouais, Sammy, tu me l'as dit, » dit-elle d'un ton platonique. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un esprit musical. »

« Oui ! Je joue de cette instrument – comme une guitare. Tu dois me le promettre. » Sam attrapa les mains de Kara et la rapprocha de lui, ne lui laissant pas le choix. « Promet le moi. Tu dois appeler Saul et Ellen. Amène les ici. Je pourrais tout expliquer. Ils ont probablement apprit comme je l'ai fais il y a quelques jours. Je me souviens de tout. Tout est clair désormais. »

« Saul et Ellen Tigh ? » demanda Kara d'une voix incertaine.

« Oui. Ils doivent être sur Caprica, tu dois les emmener ici. Je dois tout leur expliquer. »

« Sammy, tout cela n'a aucun sens. »

« J'ai écris cette chanson ! Tout est si - » Kara regarda avec horreur les yeux de Sam rouler en arrière avec sa tête et regarder son corps rempli de spasme.

« Sam ! Docteur ! » cria-t-elle. « Venez m'aider ! »

Un signal sonore se déclencha par une machine présente derrière Sam alors qu'il continuait toujours de trembler violemment dans le petit lit.

Trois docteurs, ou des infirmières, elle n'en était pas sure, arrivèrent dans la pièce.

« Mlle Thrace. » Une femme l'appela et l'emmena doucement dans le couloir.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Kara d'une voix tremblante.

« Laissez les docteurs faire leur travail, Mle Thrace. Venez, laissez moi vous emmener dans un endroit plus tranquille et je vais vous amener un verre. »

« Oui. » Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Elle n'était pas sur que ce type de boisson était autorisé dans un hôpital.

.0.0

Numéro Un arriva dans la salle réunion et fit un tour de table. Tous les modèles, sauf ques Sept bien sur, était présent.

« Quand allons-nous arrêter de tergiverser et enfin commencer l'attaque ? » demanda un Cinq avant même qu'il n'est prit un siège.

« Nous avons besoin que les réseaux des Battlestar soit mis en route avant la première vague d'attaque. » expliqua un Deux.

« Pour cela nous avons besoin de nous débarrasser de Roslin. »

« Laura Roslin est devenu une réelle épine dans le pied. »

« Nous devons continuer à lui nuire, » dit une Six. « Une fois que le Docteur Baltar sera Président, sa première action sera de remettre en route le réseau. »

« Alors boum ! » Cria un Un en jetant ses mains en l'air. « Adieu les Douze Colonies. » Il rit à sa propre théâtralité. Il ignora les regard des Six et des Trois.

« Nous aurions du frappé il y a deux ans, lorsque nous en avions la chance, » dit un Trois qui était irrité de l'horrible accent de Leonis.

« Patience mon cher, » dit-il d'un ton condescendant. « Qu'avons nous appris de cette Huit enceinte ? »

« Elle est toujours dans une cellule à bord du Battlestar Columbia, » répondit un Deux. « J'aurais pensé qu'elle se serait fait éjecté dans l'espace mais d'après un Six, elle est toujours en vie et devrait donné vie d'ici quelques mois. »

« Nous devons la faire sortir » dix une Six d'une vois passionnée. « Ils vont tuer l'enfant. Le couper pour l'examiner ! »

Il leva les mains en l'air. « Je travaille déjà pour ramener l'enfant. J'ai assigné un Six et un Huit. » Il fit un sourire rassurant au groupe. « Nous aurons l'enfant, je vous le promet. » Que c'était ironique. Six voulait s'assurer que les humains n'allait pas tuer et trancher l'enfant en plusieurs morceaux. Son intention ultime était une fois l'enfant né, le porter enfin dans ses main.

.0.0

Laura soupira et laissa tout son corps maigre contre la poitrine de Bill. Il continuait de lui mettre par petite dose de l'eau sur la poitrine et de lui embrasser doucement le cou. Ses vêtements était désormais totalement enlevé, en tas dans un coin de la salle de bain. Le robinet d'eau chaude coulait encore, ne les encourageant pas à sortir.

« Je ne peux pas croire que l'élection n'est que dans quelques jours, » murmura-t-elle.

« Ouais. Nous devons profiter ce soir. Je ne vois pas quand on aurait à nouveau du temps pour nous deux d'ici là. »

« Non. »

« Laura, je ne voulais pas soulever cette question ce soir, mais tu voudrais que je déménage ? »

Laura se retourna vers Bill. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« La presse devient folle. Ils n'arrêtent pas de te poser des questions sur notre relation et pourquoi j'ai emménagé ici. Je ne veux pas que mes besoin égoïstes enlève tes chances. Je peux retourner dans mon appartement jusqu'à l'élection en tout cas. Nous avons besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas de Gaius Baltar comme patron. »

« Bill, j'ai perdu ma mère, mon père et mes sœur, j'ai battu le cancer. Tout ce que j'ai fais c'était pour les Colonies. J'ai mis ma vie personnel entre parenthèse. Etre la Présidente à été toute ma vie, ma seule vie. Peut être, juste peut être, j'ai gagné le droit de vivre un peu, non ? » Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point Bill Adama avait changé sa vie. De toute évidence, elle avait eu une carrière pleine de succès, mais être Présidente l'avait fait devenir une des femmes les plus solitaires de Douze Colonies.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? J'en ai le droit ? »

« Oui, tu l'as bien mérité, » dit Bill, essuyant ses larmes de ses doigts.

« Et tu sais quoi ? » Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur ses lèvres. « Toi aussi. » Elle avait été si égoïste de prendre autant de place dans la vie de Bill elle aussi. Il avait aussi beaucoup perdu.

Bill la repoussa soudainement. Elle lui donna un regard interrogateur.

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Merci. » dit-elle en riant devant ce compliment inattendu.

Il se leva, se sortit de la baignoire, prit une serviette dans l'armoire et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Après avoir fermé le robinet d'eau chaude, il lui tendit une main et prit une autre serviette.

« Viens. »

« Où allons-nous, M. Adama ? »

« Lit. Je vais te faire l'amour. »

Elle se leva, sortit de la baignoire et prit la serviette qu'il lui offrait. Ses yeux enflammèrent son corps lorsqu'elle enroula la serviette autour d'elle. Elle laissa délibérément son décolleté ouvert avant de le regarder, d'un regard qu'elle souhait très sexy.

« Tellement romantique. » murmura-t-elle avant d'aller vers la chambre.

.0.0

« Tigh .'

Kara fit une pause lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son ancien XO à l'autre bout du fil. Elle avait essayé d'appeler le colonel depuis que Sam était à l'hôpital. Elle avait appelé toutes les trente minutes chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé, elle avait prit un plaisir à raccroché violemment le combiné.

« Bonjour ? Bonjour ? »

Kara pu entendre une certaine impatience dans la voix de Tigh. Si elle ne parlait pas maintenant, il allait raccrocher.

« Colonel, » dit-elle d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

« Oui. Qui est-ce ? »

« Kara Thrace. »

« Qui ? Stabuck ? Mais pourquoi m'appelez vous ? Quelle connerie avez vous encore fait ? »

Kara pensa qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire tout ce que Sam lui avait dit. Tigh pensait déjà qu'elle était folle. Cela n'aurait fait aucune différence.

« J'ai un message, » dit-elle. « De mon mari. »

« Votre mari ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous avez bu ? »

« Non. Il s'est fait tiré dessus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dans la tête. Il est dans le bloc, pour enlever la balle. »

« Vous deviez appeler the Old Man ou peut être son putain de fils. Je ne penses pas que je suis la bonne personne pour vous tenir la main dans une situation pareil. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, fils du pute ! » cria Kara. Elle ferma fermement ses yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Elle ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau et regardant la pièce et ses occupants des familles et des amis attendant des êtres aimés dans le bloc. Elle les regarda pour s'excuser avant de reprendre la parole plus doucement cette fois ci. « Écoutez, Sam veut que je donne un message à Saul et Ellen. Vous êtes le seul Saul que je connais. Et votre femme est Ellen. »

« Starbuck, je ne connais même pas votre mari. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois lors d'un mach. Sans doute qu'il est juste désorienté. »

« Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il a écrit la chanson. »

Il resta silencieux. Ce salaud devait lui avoir raccroché au nez.

« Qu'avez vous dit ? » demanda soudainement Tigh ?

« Sam a dit qu'il avait écrit la chanson. Il a dit qu'il se souvenait de tout et qu'il avait de vous parler avec Ellen. »

« A quel hôpital êtes-vous ? » demanda Tigh.

Chapitre 28 :

Le bureau de Laura était en pleine effervescence lorsque Bill y rentra. Ses prochaines heures allait être mouvementée.

Après que Bill ai pu avoir l'attention des yeux de Laura, elle congédia ses assistants et lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'à un petit coin de la pièce, leur donnant un peu plus d'intimité.

« Est ce que Inviere a dit quelque chose ? » demanda Laura.

« Non. L'Amiral Cain continue de l'interroger. »

Laura hocha la tête. Bill ne pensait pas que le fait que Helena Cain interroge la Cylon soit une bonne idée mais Laura avait insisté. La nature personnelle de leur relation, comme avait dit Laura, était une motivation. Il espérait que Cain ne laisserait pas trop ses sentiments parler.

« J'ai employé un officier qui était dans mon équipage sur le Galactica pour aider Amarak à supprimer le programme de Baltar. Le Lieutenant Gaeta – un bon gamin. J'ai calculé qu'ils auront besoin de quatorze jours. Cinq jours avant les élections. Ensuite, si Baltar gagne, nous aurons probablement une autre semaine avant que tout soit bloqué. Amarak utilise la même méthode qu'a utilisé Inviere pour tout cacher. Comme ça, Baltar croira que son programme est toujours dans l'ordinateur centrale. »

« Il était temps que quelqu'un renverse les rôles de Gaius Baltar. »

« Il va s'en rendre compte que lorsqu'il étudiera soigneusement les programmes. Espérons que l'exécution des Douze Colonies le garde assez occuper pour qu'il ne voit rien. »

« Il ne va pas exécuter les Douze Colonies pas si j'ai quelque chose à dire. »

.0.0

Un autre Un arriva dans la salle, suivit de près par un Quatre.

« Nous avons un problème. »

« Et quel problème peut être assez important pour que tu quitte ton Basestar, mon frère ? » demanda le Un à son jumeau.

« Le Quatre de Caprica est revenu. »

« Oui, oui. Je lui ai dit de finir ses expérimentation. »

« Il s'est fait, tout a fait intelligemment, croire assassiné par un homme. Cette homme est mort il y a deux heures. »

« Un cafard de moi à éliminer, mon frère. »

Son homologue agita ses mains. « Oui, oui. Normalement je serais d'accord, mon frère, mais dans ce cas l'homme en question n'était pas humain. »

Il plissa des yeux. « Pas humain. Alors c'est … » Le regard de son jumeau confirma ses suspicions. « Lequel ? » demanda-t-il.

« Anders. »

« Qui est Anders ? » demanda un Deux et un Trois à l'unisson.

Numéro Un les ignora complètement. « C'était inattendu. Mais vous pouvez tout simplement le mettre dans une de vos cellule sur le Basestar. Pourquoi vouloir venir jusqu'ici et interrompre une réunion ? » Son modèle n'était pas censé être lent d'esprit. Il devait savoir que désormais les autres modèles allait poser des questions embarrassante a propos d'Anders. « Les explications sont si ennuyeuses » il pointa du doigt son frère.

« Il sait. » dit simplement son frère.

Il commenca. « Anders ? Anders sait - »

« Tout. Quatre lui a tiré dans la tête. Sa mémoire est revenue. Il sait tout. La Terre. Le Voyage. Le marché. Tout. »

« La Terre ? Que savait vous de plus sur la Terre ? » demanda un Trois. Les Trois était plus religieux que les autres et était très attachés au légendes sur la treizième tribus et leur foyer.

Il ignora la question. « Heureusement Quatre s'est tué ensuite, » dit-il. Il aimait être pragmatique à propos de beaucoup de choses. « Nous ne voulons pas qu'il circule dans Caprica avec de tels connaissances. »

« Il y a plus. »

Numéro Un soupira. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour stressant. Quatre avait tué un membre des Final Five. Un membre qui, apparemment, se souvenait de son passé. Un résultat surprenant vu le travail qu'ils avaient fait sur son cerveau. Pour finir, son frère avait annoncé l'existence d'un membre des Final Five devant tous les autres modèles. Leur questions allaient être très fastidieux. Que pourrait-il arriver de pire aujourd'hui ? Sa patience était à bout. « Nous avons un plan, » dit-il sèchement. « Nous devons nous y tenir. »

« Il se souvient avant de s'être fait tiré dessus. »

Il devait avoir mal entendu. Encore une fois il se tenait devant son frère. « Avant ? »

« Il affirme qu'il a été 'allumé' il y a quelques mois. Anders savait déjà qu'il était un Cylon. »

.0.0

Bill se tenait un rang derrière Kara dans le stade de Pyramide. Sa tête était baissée et elle ne le regarda jamais.

La police continuait toujours son enquête, et ne libérait pas le corps de Sam avant au moins une semaine. Par conséquent, cette rencontre était un 'hommage', et non un réel enterrement.

Mais cela ne stoppa pas les souvenirs de l'enterrement de Zak de resurgir. Il avait tenu la main de Kara ce jour là. Il y avait beaucoup de militaire ce jour là, mais peu d'endeuillé.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait quasiment un millier de personnes. Une masse de gens impliqué dans les jeux de pyramide – des joueurs, des coachs, des managers, des fans – endeuillés. La presse étaient-elle aussi présente, chaque journaliste essayant d'obtenir un scoop sur cette histoire, Sam Anders, ancien tête d'affiche des jeux, avait tué un médecin pro-avortement avant de se suicider. Son épouse était traqué avec autant d'acharnement, elle n'était sortit de sa cachette que aujourd'hui.

Bill fut choqué lorsqu'il apprit que Kara était désormais proche de Saul et Ellen. Il n'était pas sur que leur différence partiraient un jour, mais Bill était heureux. Si Kara avait besoin d'être protégée, il savait que Saul pouvait le faire.

Lee se tenait près de Kara, la soutenant comme il avait fait avec Carolanne ce jour là. Lee avait évité Kara depuis son mariage. Cependant, il était toujours là pour elle.

« C'est que tous nous souhaitons, » murmura Bill à la fin du service. Kara et Lee partirent immédiatement, gardant la tête baissé et leur main jointes face aux journalistes.

Bill attendit que le plus gros de la foule soit dispersé pour prendre lui même la sortie. Il était près de sa voiture lorsqu'une voix l'interpella, il se retourna.

« Quel est votre point de vue sur l'avortement, Amiral ? »

Il fronça les sourcils devant la question de la journaliste. Elle tenait un microphone devant lui. Quatre autres journalistes se joignirent à elle, avec des caméras et des microphones.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Quelle est votre position sur l'avortement, Amiral, pensez vous qu'il devrait être interdit ? »

« Je ne pense pas être qualifié pour répondre à cette question, » dit-il.

« Avez vous avec la Présidente Roslin parlé de ce sujet ? »

« Je suis le conseiller militaire de la Présidente. Je ne pense pas que de parler de l'avortement soit de ma juridiction. »

« Votre fils accompagnait la veuve aujourd'hui, Amiral. Pensez-vous que la Présidente apprécierait que les membres de la famille de son confident soit prit dans un scandale quelques jours avant les élections ? »

« Je suis sure que la Présidente soutient toutes les parties concernées. »

« Comment sont les chambres du palais Présidentiel, Amiral Adama ? »

Il décida de complètement ignorer cette question. Il se retourna et arriva à sa voiture.

« Quelle est la nature exacte de votre relation avec Laura Roslin ? »

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa voiture et se dépêcha d'y rentrer. Heureusement, il n'entendit plus aucune question une fois que sa fenêtre fut fermée.

.0.0

« Encore trois jours. Ca va être les trois jours les plus longs de ma vie, » dit Laura, jetant les journaux du matins à la poubelle. « Je ne peux pas croire que la presse remet sur le tapis la question de l'avortement quelques jours avant l'élection ils utilisent mes opinions religieuses contre moi. Tu aurais du voir ce que le membre du Quorum de Gemenon à dis ce matin dans le Times. »

« Je l'ai lu. »

« Et le Mackenzie Reeds ? Oh, peut on être encore plus faible ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore lu. Que disent-ils ? »

Laura sortit un journal. « Ici, je cite, 'Laura Roslin n'est pas la bonne personne pour discuter de la question sur l'avortement. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre cette décision que doit prendre de jeunes mères pour leur propre enfant ? Elle n'a jamais connu de grossesse, n'a jamais été mère. Elle est, à toute fin, stérile, et ne peut donc pas être considéré comme une réel autorité.' Stérile ? Charmant. »

« Tu devrais voir ça du bon côté. » suggéra-t-il.

Laura le regarda par dessus ses lunettes. « Mmm ? »

« Pendant que tous le monde est obstiné par le scandale Anders, et la question sur l'avortement, ils ont parlés de parler de la mise en réseau. »

Laura renifla.

« Je me suis battu pour les droits des femmes toutes ma carrière. Je ne changerais aucune lois, même si les colonies religieuses me mettent la pression. Une femme devrait avoir le droit de contrôler son corps et de décider pour elle même. Aucun politicien ne devrait leur dire quoi faire et quand avoir des bébés. »

Une sonnerie retentit, annonça l'arrivé du dîner.

« Et quel est le point de vu de Baltar sur l'avortement ? » demanda Bill, une fois qu'ils furent servis et à nouveau seuls.

« Oh, il balance du vent, comme à son habitude. Qu'est ce que c'est que ? » Elle leva le légume vert qui était servit avec son poisson et son riz. « Ca ressemble à une algue. En faite, c'est comme les algues que j'avais dans mon aquarium pendant mon adolescence. »

« Tu penses que quelqu'un essaye de nourrir la Présidente des Douze Colonies avec des algues ? C'est des épinards de Tauron. »

« Oh, des épinards de Tauron ? Donc désormais tu collabores avec mes cuisiniers ? »

Bill grogna tout simplement et regarda Laura sentir ses épinards avant des les prendre dans sa bouche et d'avaler la bouchée.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est bon. »

« Hmph. »

Laura mit sa main sous la table pour caresser la cuisse de Bill.

« Il semble que je suis disposé à essayer la plupart des spécialités Tauron, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il essaya d'ignorer son flirt et continua à manger.

.0.0

Gaius Baltar se servit un verre de champagne et s'assit dans son fauteuil pour lire les journaux du soir. Il sourit devant la première page. Laura Roslin n'était que de l'histoire ancienne. Dans quelques jours il sera assis dans la fauteuil présidentiel.

Un bruissement lui fit sortir des ses rêveries. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit lentement et il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit la personne arriver.

« Toi ! Où étais-tu ? »

Son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il voulait voir cette femme, mais il ne restait que trois jours avant les élections. Il ne savait pas exactement quel crime avait fait cette femme, mais son instinct savait qu'elle en avait fait un. « Est ce que quelqu'un t'as vu ? » dit-il d'une voix paniquée.

« Non. » Elle s'avança vers lui. Il pu la voir un peu mieux. Ses cheveux n'était pas aussi blond que ca. Elle avait de faible marque de contusions sur le visage. Ses yeux lancèrent des regards nerveux autour de la pièce. Elle n'était pas aussi confiante qu'il ne l'avait vu il y a deux ans pour la dernière fois.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais pas où aller. Peux-tu m'aider Gaius ? »

Ses yeux balayèrent son corps. Elle était magnifique dans ses souvenirs. Il fut extrêmement perturbé de voir que contrairement aux autres femmes, cette femme n'avait pas arrêté de le hanter.

« Il me semble Ca- »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » l'interrompit-elle.

« Quoi ? C'est ton nom. »

« Non. Je n'ai plus ce nom désormais. »

« Vraiment ? » Cette intrigue et ce secret l'excita. « Alors comment dois-je t'appeler ? »

« Gina. Mon nom est Gina. »

.0.0

Laura et Bill avait fini leur repas, mais il était toujours côté à côté à table sirotant un verre de vin blanc.

« Kara a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'avortement. Elle a dit que le docteur lui avait dit qu'elle avait des kystes aux ovaires. Il y a eu des complication et il a du lui enlever ses ovaires. »

« Pour les dossiers de l'hôpital ne le disent pas ? »

« Aucune idée. La police à interrogé l'équipe de Sam hier. Un des joueurs était aussi un patient du Docteur O'Neill. Elle a eu exactement la même histoire que Kara. La police pense que Kara aurait pu avoir vent de cette histoire, et l'aurait copié délibérément. »

« Tu as parlé avec la police ? »

« Oui. »

« Bill, tu m'étonneras toujours. »

Il rit. « Le rapport de médecine général sera près dans la matinée. »

« Et ils vont te contacter avec leurs conclusions ? »

« Oui. »

Un tape à la porte les interrompit et l'un des assistants de Laura leur apporta des journaux.

Après le départ de l'assistant, Laura lu rapidement les premières page.

« Bill. Oh mes Dieux ! » elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle vit la courverture.

.0.0

Ellen Tigh rentra dans la maison avec les journaux du soir à la main.

« On fait encore la première page ? »

« Bien sur, ma chère. Mais cette fois ci vous n'êtes pas la seule. »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« La première ligne est 'Le Vrai Homme derrière la Femme. »

« C'est à propos de papa ? » demanda Lee.

« Oui. Votre père, votre mère, vous, l'accident de Zak, et désormais l'implication de Kara avec Sam. »

« Oh super, » dit Saul. « Cela fera une grande lecture hors contexte. »

« J'aime bien le fait qu'ils disent que Carolanne prenait des pilules, » dit Ellen. « Surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'elle relevait le nez dès qu'on prenait un petit verre dans sa putain de maison. »

« Je devrais y aller et l'appeler, » dit Lee, se levant et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Kara arracha le papier des doigts d'Ellen et lut l'histoire. « Comment peuvent-ils débiter autant de connerie à propos d'une personne aussi honorable que le Old Man ? » demanda-t-elle. « Lee adorerait cette partie : 'Le fils de l'Amiral Adama était jusqu'à récemment enrôlé dans la Flotte. Toutefois, le Major Lee Adama a démissionné à la suite de l'attentat contre le Cloud Nince, qui à coûté plus de 2000 vies. Ces morts sont le résultats direct de l'incompétence du Major Adama. Désormais, c'est un civil au chaumage. »

_« __Ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet que Lee sera bouleversé, » dit Saul. « Bill ne serait pas heureux si il découvrait qu'on lynchait sa famille. Il est assez grand pour défendre son intérêt, mais une fois qu'on touche à ses enfants, Bill cherchera du sang. »_

_« Ouais, » convenu Kara. « Kara Thrace, la femme au centre d'un drame avec la mort du joueur Sam Anders, était fiancé au plus jeune des fils de William Adama, Zak Adama. Zak Adama est mort lors d'un entraînement de la Flotte. Les rumeurs s'accordaient à dire que le jeune Adama n'avait pas les compétences pour aller dans un cockpit. Lors de nos recherches, nous n'avons trouvé aucun dossier montrant les évaluations et les compétences de Zak Adama. L'officier de la flotte en charge de l'entraînement était, comme par hasard, Kara Thrace. »_

_« Pourquoi ces dossiers manquant ? » demanda Ellen._

_« Je ne savais pas quoi en faire, » dit Kara._

_« C'est vrai ? » demanda Lee depuis la porte._

_Kara se retourna, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Lee. « Oui, oui, c'est vrai, » dit-elle calmement. « Zac a échoué à son vol de base. Il n'était pas un mauvais pilote il n'avait juste pas envie de voler. Et, euh, lorsqu'il est venu pour son test final il a loupé trois manœuvres de base et j'aurais du le recaler, mais je ne l'ai pas fais. »_

_« Frak, » murmura Saul._

_Chapitre 29 :_

« Je vais devoir faire une déclaration, » dit Laura après avoir encore relu l'histoire dans les journaux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je- »

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Laura regarda son visage s'assombrir après avoir décroché et s'être présenté au téléphone, 'Adama'. Après avoir écouté durant une minute, il leva son regard vers elle, puis son regard vint vers le sol.

« Je vois … non … oui, » dit-il à la personne à l'autre bout du fil. « Merci, Amiral. Oui … demain. Mon bureau … oui … 9 heures. »

Elle le regarda, lui demandant d'un regard ce qu'il se passait une fois qu'il raccrocha.

« C'était l'Amiral Nagala. »

« Que se passe t'il ? »

« L'Amira Cain est mort. »

« Quoi ? »

« Inviere s'est échapée. L'Amiral Cain était dans le quartiers des officiers du centre de Detention et les caméras montrent Inviere rentrant dans la pièce, tirant sur Cain. Le présumé Cylon est toujours en fuite. Nagala est déjà présent, il conduit une équipe de recherche. Il me donnera les détails demain. »

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-elle. Elle savait que c'était insuffisant. Peut être qu'elle aurait du écouter Bill et envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour l'interrogatoire d'Inviere.

Bill retourna à la table à manger et prit une grande gorgée de vin. « Je devrais appeler Lee, » dit-il.

« Oui, oui, bien sur » dit-elle. « Prends le téléphone. »

Il se levant, regardant vers la table, ne disant aucun mot pour elle, aucun geste. Alors elle partit de la pièce. Si il voulait un peu d'intimité pour ses appels, pensa-t-elle en colère, il pouvait l'avoir.

_.0.0_

Bill vint dans le bureau de Laura où elle avait une demi-heure de libre dans son emploi du temps d'après son assistante Maya.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre une fois que son assistante sortit de la pièce. Laura regarda le sac qui était accroché à son bras.

« Je vais passer la nuit chez Saul. »

Laura se mordit la lèvre.

« Le journal à causé quelques débats au sein du foyer. Kara et Lee ont besoin d'une guidance paternel. »

« Je vois, » dit-elle.

« Tu es occupée de toute façon. L'élection est dans deux jours. »

« Oui. »

Il évitait une confrontation avec elle. Il y a quelques mois elle aurait aimé cette idée. Depuis Kobol, elle avait pensé qu'ils n'avaient plus à faire semblant devant l'autre, ou de garder leur émotion pour eux.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas le supplier de rester et de lui parer. Kara et Lee avait besoin de leur père et elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments de ménagères égoïstes lui dire ne pas y aller.

« Nous avons la visite de la base demain après-midi. Tu veux toujours de moi là bas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur que je te veux encore là bas ! »

Laura n'avait plus qu'une ligne droite avant la final. Sa visite dans une base militaire local était prévue depuis plusieurs semaines, et son conseiller Militaire devait l'accompagner. Désormais, bien sur, elle savait aussi bien que Bill que les journalistes n'allaient pas les lacher. Elle savait qu'elle devait décider dès ce soir quoi leur dire.

« Bill, je dois leur dire quelque chose demain. »

Bill évita ses yeux et regarda le coin du tapis.

« Je ferais avec ce que tu veux, tu le sais. »

« Mais que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La même chose que je veux depuis longtemps, Laura. Toi. » Il leva enfin les yeux et attrapa son regard. « Pas la Présidente Roslin. Mais je ne peux pas t'avoir sans elle, donc je serais son fidèle serviteur et je te laisse décider. Tu es la politicienne tu sais comment régler les choses délicates, pas moi. »

Après cela, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et partit.

_.0.0_

Bill s'assit à son bureau lisant le rapport que Nagala venait de lui donner.

« Je savais que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver, » dit Bill. « Nous n'aurions jamais du laisser Cain l'interroger. »

« Ne blâmez pas Roslin. Je lui aurais suggéré la même chose, Bill. »

Bill remit ses lunettes et se pinça le bout de nez.

« Comment Inviere à eu l'arme ? »

« Aucune idée. Son unique visiteur fut un prêtre. »

Bill lu le rapport à nouveau, lorsqu'un pensée lui vint.

« Doral, » murmura-t-il.

« Qu'en est-il de lui ? » demanda Nagala.

« Je me souviens de ses visiteurs. Ce prêtre, » Bill pointa un nom sur le rapport : le frère John Cavil. « C'est le même qui a rendu visite à Doral. »

« Nous devrions allez lui rendre une petite visite. »

« Je suppose que c'est possible, c'est le même prêtre que le centre de Détention appel, mais essayez quand même. »

.0.0

« Madame la Présidente, vous avez une livraison de la part de l'Amiral Adama. »

Laura prit la boite des mains de Maya et regarda l'heure. Qu'est ce que pourrait bien lui envoyer Bill qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner dans 30 minutes pour leur réunion ?

Elle ouvrit la boite. Un note en jaune était collé dessus. Le mot 'mange' était écrit dessus comme si Bill lui donnait un ordre direct. Elle rit lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boite et découvrit son plat préféré – des sushis.

Son téléphone sonna, et répondit automatiquement.

« Si tu parles aussi clairement c'est que tu n'as pas encore suivi mes ordres. »

Laura sourit largement. Bill avait évité de lui parler de Cain ou des médias, mais le plus important c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas évité elle.

« Amiral Adama, tu peux être très autoritaire dès fois. Mais aussi très doux. »

« Je te connais, Laura, et je savais que tu n'allais pas t'arrêter pour manger. La police vient d'appeler. Ils pensent que Samuel Anders ne s'est pas suicidé. L'angle de rentré de la balle ne correspond pas, et la balle aurait tiré à bout portant, donc impossible de le faire seul. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre dans le bureau du docteur ? » imagina Laura.

« Peut être. Leur tests montrent que le docteur à tiré. Il aurait probablement tiré dans la tête de Sam, puis se serait tiré lui même dans le ventre. »

« Donc Anders n'a pas tiré ? »

« Exact. »

« Tu as appelé Kara ? »

« Oui. Elle n'était pas surprise. Elle a dit quelque chose d'étrange par contre. »

« Et quoi ? »

« Elle a dit, nous pourrons demander à Sam la verité un jour. »

« C'est bizarre. »

« Oui. Fais peu connu, mais Kara croit en les écritures aussi religieuse que toi. Peut être qu'elle parlait d'une autre vie. »

« Toutes tes femmes sont religieuse ? Super pour un athée, » le taquina-t-elle. « Tu as appelé Carolanne ? » demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

« Non. Lee pense que c'est mieux qu'il s'en occupe. Il a beaucoup grandi ces derniers mois. Je dois lui faire confiance. »

« Bill, à propos de l'annonce aujourd'hui- »

Bill la coupa. « Laura, je sais combien les élections sont importantes pour toi. Tu diras ce que tu as à dire. Je ne veux pas être résigné, mais, je le dois. J'ai eu une belle carrière. L'Amiral Nagala et O'Neal te sont complètement loyaux. Ils continueront de faire les choses bien pour toi. »

Laura ne dit rien. Bill était prêt à tout abandonner pour elle. La Flotte était tout aussi importante pour lui que son rôle de Présidente pour elle – peut être même pus. Pourtant, il était prêt à tout jeter, tout sacrifier, pour augmenter ses chances dans cette élection.

.0.0

« Que faire si les autres membres des Final Five s'en souvienne ? »

« Et même si ils le font ? Comment peut tu penser que cela va changer quelque chose ? Nous avons un plan. Nous désactivons le réseau informatique de leur défense nous détruisons les Douze Colonies nous exterminons les humains. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

« Mais tout ne va pas selon le plan, n'est ce pas ? Nous avons toujours 120 Battlestars opérationnels et prêt à nous anéantir si nous approchons ne serais-ce que notre nez à la ligne d'armistice ! »

« Baltar gagnera cette élection. »

« Combien de temps tu vas avoir autant de foi en cet homme ? Comment peux-tu même savoir qu'il te permettra de retourner dans le réseau après sa victoire ? Ton pouvoir de persuasion n'est peut être pas aussi puissant que tu ne le penses. »

« Si les Final Five savent où se trouve la Terre, nous devons les retrouver. C'est sans doute notre seule chance de trouver la Treizième Tribu. »

« Et pourquoi devrions-nous trouver la Treizième Tribu ? Ton rêve qu'ils pourraient être des Cylons est complètement fantaisiste. Ils pourraient très bien être un autre groupe d'humain que nous devrons éradiquer. »

« Je ne pense pas que la Terre est le paradis que tu attends, ma chère. »

« Tu en sais plus, n'est ce pas ? Tu as dis que tu pouvais tout expliquer, mais comme d'habitude, tu ne t'es pas attardé sur les détails. »

« Les détails sont trop complexe pour que ton petit esprit puisse les comprendre sans partir en croisade. »

« Ca suffit ! »

Ils regardèrent la femme qui venait de donner l'ordre et de hausser la voix. Son identité choqua tous le monde. Les Huits étaient souvent les plus calme.

« Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer, » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » dirent à l'unisson un numéro Un, Quatre et Six.

« Nous allons avoir un enfant. Un enfant, » se répétant complètement emphatique.

« Je te l'ai dis ma chère. Je vais chercher l'enfant, » dit un numéro Un d'un ton implacable.

« Ce n'est pas le point ! Vous comprenez ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sur, » dit un Cinq sarcastiquement.

La Huit le regarda d'un regard plein de colère. « Je vais le dire dans votre langue, tu préfère ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous reproduire. Nous avons essayé de façon naturel la façon scientifique la façon religieuse. Qu'importe ce que nous avons fait, nous ne pouvons pas. Désormais, un Huit est enceinte. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Nous avons besoin des humains. Nous avons besoin d'eux pour assurer la préservation de notre race ! »

« Je pense que tu mets un peu trop d'importance dans tout cela. »

« Vraiment ? Vous dites que l'enfant est la clé de notre avenir. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Aucun d'entre vous ne réalise, ou certain d'entre vous ne veule pas le dire, que les parents de l'enfant son notre avenir. Qu'est ce qui était spécial lorsqu'ils ont fait cet enfant ? »

« Ils étaient amoureux, » dit un Six.

« Oui. »

« La prochaine fois qu'on couchera, je dirais 'je t'aime' lors de mon orgasme. Nous aurons notre propre enfant miracle à la fin de l'été, » dit un numéro Un. Tous les modèles ignorèrent sa remorque.

« Nous devons le demander au Fina Five, » dit un Trois.

« Quoi ? » dit un Un pratiquement en hurlant.

« Si Huit a raison, nous avons besoin des humains, les Final Five doivent le savoir. Nous devons les laisser nous guider.»

« Ils vont sans doute nous guider dans un bar, » murmura un Un. « Écoutez, » dit-il d'une voix claire, « que se passe t-il réellement ici ? Vous devenez tous fous ? Nous devons nous rappeler que ce peuple nous a utilisé comme servants comme esclaves. Nous devons nous venger au plus haut point ! »

« Je pense que nous devrions annuler l'attaque pour le moment. Trouver les Final Five. Et attendre la naissance de l'enfant. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Bien sur que vous deux êtes d'accord ! Tu as toujours été obsédé par un homme, Six. Et Trois, la Terre ne sera pas aussi excitante, crois moi ! »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Quoi ? Deux, tu as perdu la tête ? »

« C'est la majorité, » dit un Trois. « Je veux savoir qui sont les autres Final Five. Je veux les rencontrer. »

.0.0

Laura se tenait sur le podium. Les caméras braqué dans sa direction, prenant des photos d'elle et Bill qui était au premier rang.

« Madame la Présidente ! » cria Playa. « Est ce que vous et l'Amiral Adama allé enfin nous parler de votre relation une fois pour toute avant les élections ? »

Laura regarda vers Bill à nouveau. Il baissait la tête. Elle avait écrit quatre différent discours cette nuit. Elle s'était basé sur un bout de papier devant elle. Elle avait pensé que les mots allaient venir automatiquement devant eux. Elle avait eu tord.

« Les factions religieuses qui vous soutenaient vous questionne désormais sur vos valeurs morales, Madame la Présidente. Qu'allez vous leur répondre ? »

« Les gens ont voté pour une femme forte, indépendante, célibataire lors des dernières élections, Madame la Présidente. Vont-ils être dupe sur ce point demain ? »

Elle leva la main pour avoir du calme.

« Pendant un long moment, je n'ai pas fais de place pour les gens. Je faisais ce qui était juste pour les gens. Mais je n'aimais pas les gens, » elle fit une pause, elle regarda les différents visage confus dans la salle.

« Madame la Présidente ! Quels personnes ? »

Elle ignora la question. « Tous le monde à ses limites, » murmura-t-elle. Sine qua non, comme ils disaient. »

« Sine qua non ? » demanda un journaliste.

Le grognement de Bill se fit entendre derrière elle. « Sans laquelle cela ne pourrait pas être, » traduit-il. Elle lui sourit.

« Oui. Toutes ces choses qui nous sont essentiels sans lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans laquelle notre vie n'a plus aucun intérêt elle devient abstraite. »

« Êtes vous entrain de dire que la Présidence est votre Sine Qua Non, Madame la Présidente ? »

« Les gens sont votre Sine Qua non ? »

« Non, » dit-elle. « Je suis entrain de dire que l'Amiral Adama est mon Sine Qua non. J'ai finalement cédé et je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un. Et chacun peut prendre cela en compte ou pas demain, lorsqu'ils voteront. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur cela. Mais j'ai le pouvoir pour décider devant chacun d'entre vous que je continuerais à avoir William Adama à mes côtés car je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. »

Etant donné le bruit constant que faisait les journalistes avec leurs questions, la pièce semblait désormais étrangement calme.

Elle saisit l'occasion pour se diriger vers Bill.

« Ce n'était pas le discours auquel je m'attendais, » dit Bill.

Ils se rapprochèrent puis s'embrassèrent, cette action brisa finalement la torpeur des journalistes et les flashs des caméras se mirent à marcher et tant de question courait dans toute la pièce qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir les déchiffrer même si elle le voulait.

« Amoureuse, hein ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Oui, » dit-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Le dire ainsi pourrait se faire retourner toutes les Douze Colonies. »

« Je m'en fiche. La Présidence est importante pour moi, Bill. Mais je veux que tu sache, ainsi que les Douze Colonies, que tu es plus important. Gagner demain ne signifie rien si je dois te sacrifier le long de la route. »

Comme seule réponse Bill se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de la laisser repartir afin qu'elle puisse répondre aux questions qui arrivait dans sa direction.

Chapitre 30 :

Laura sirotait son verre de vin blanc pendant que Bill était assis dans un coin au téléphone.

Elle portait sa robe crème confortable mais sexy, sans rien en dessous. Ca avait été une longue campagne, mais tout était fini désormais. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d'attendre les résultats demain dans l'après-midi.

La presse avait mieux prit qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé leur relation. L'histoire était sur la première page de tous les journaux. Son admission était les gros titres de tous les jouralistes, à la télevision.

Le public avait apprécié. Leur « reine des glaces » Présidente avait montré ses émotions – en public. Ses électeurs l'avaient embrassés avec son cancer, lui permettant de gagner beaucoup de points sur le Président Adar. La tentative ultime d'Adar pour salir son image avait été de mettre au grand jour leur relation. Encore maintenant il semblait que les gens découvraient ses affinités et son côté humain, vulnérable.

A l'époque, Laura n'avait pas compris pourquoi les gens l'avait cru assez fiable pour prendre des décisions pour eux tous les jours. Elle avait été quelqu'un qui avait eu l'erreur de coucher avec un homme marié. Pourtant, les gens avaient voté pour elle.

Maintenant, les gens l'avaient privilégié car elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme de la Flotte. Ses chiffres avaient doublé dans les sondages en seulement quelques heures.

Bill raccrocha et la rejoignit dans le lit. Elle lui donna un doux son lorsqu'il commença à lui masser les zones tendus de son cou.

« C'était Britton, » murmura-t-il.

« Mmm ? »

« Il a donné deux semaines de repos à toutes les personnes recherchant la Terre. Si tu gagne, ils retourneront au travail. »

« Et si je perds ? »

« Si tu perds, il a plusieurs dossier scellé et en paquet prêt à être envoyé dans l'espace. Nous avons convenu de garder les donnés des FTL public. Nos spécialistes continueront de travailler pour le transfert de leur technologie sur nos vaisseaux. Les nouvelles mise à jour peuvent être sauvegardés. Mais, toutes les informations sur Kobol et la découverte de la Tombe d'Athena et tout ce qui a un rapport seront détruit. »

Elle leva se main et lui caressa telle un plume son visage.

« Merci, chéri, » murmura-t-elle. « Nous devons parler. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Ce que tu as dis aux journalistes. Je tu démissionnerais si j'était ré-élue. Pour montrer qu'il n'y aucun manquement à l'étique avec les décisions militaires. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est ce qui se passera. »

« Nous travaillons bien ensemble. Je sais que vous pouvons nous séparer de l'Amiral et de la Présidente. » Elle se retourna et se mit à genoux sur le lit pour lui faire face.

« Nous le pensons, » dit-il. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas le savoir. En réalité, les lignes sont flous et sans doute que nous ne le remarquons même pas. Et le Cabinet et le Quorum t'accuseront toujours de favoritisme et de despotisme tous les jours pour tes décisions militaires. Non, c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire. Si tu deviens Présidente pour une nouvelle fois, je démissionnerais. »

« Bill, la Flotte est toute ta vie. »

Bill lui embrassa la joue. « Pas toute ma vie. Désormais je t'ai toi. J'ai Lee et Saul et Kara. Je ne me sens pas aussi perdu que lorsque le Galactica a été démantelé. Je vais allez bien. »

Bill sortit du lit et alla se servir un verre.

« Laura, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander. »

« Mmm ? »

« Je n'ai jamais réellement demandé cela – étonnament, la dernière fois c'était juste parce que c'était le stade au dessus naturel et que c'était presque prévu. Cette fois, je ne suis pas sure de ce qui est prévu. »

Laura se mit sur le dos pour reposer sa tête. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le vin blanc qui lui tournait la tête mais il avait l'air troublé. Bill était généralement si confiant. Même si il n'était pas sur de quelque chose, même face à elle.

« Quoi, Bill ? »

« Laura, si tu dis non, je comprendrais. Nous pourrons continuer ainsi, et je n'en reparlerais jamais. Mais, je veux que tu saches que c'est ce que je veux – pour nous et pour d'autres raisons. »

« Bill, dis moi de quoi tu parles ! »

« Mariage. »

Laura cligna des yeux, et baissa son regard vers son verre. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Bill, je me sens un peu bizarre ce soir. Est ce vraiment une proposition de mariage ? »

« Ca l'est. Jusqu'à ce que ça ne l'est plus. » Il fit une pause. « Je viens réellement de le dire ? » Ils rirent tous les deux, pour cacher un peu leur embarras. « Ce que je veux dire, Laura, c'est oui, c'est une proposition de mariage. Mais ça ne l'est pas, car je devrais la faire bien. » Il prit ses main et la tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit face à lui. « Laura Roslin, veut-tu m'épouser ? »

Elle baissa ses yeux vers leur mains jointes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle aurait du. C'était évident qu'il voulait rendre les choses formelles.

Bill allait l'aimer jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Désormais, son amour pour elle sera pour toujours.

Les idées vieilles écoles de Bill était très encré dans son cœur. Pour elle, l'un des plus grand mystère de Bill Adama était son athéisme. Il était si encré dans les traditions et les conventions lorsqu'il parlait d'autre sujet ?

Elle venait de crier son amour et son engagement envers lui devant des milliards de personnes et désormais il voulait officialiser tout cela avec un bout de papier, pour que tout soit public. Bill était dans l'armée toutes ces années car il aimait l'ordre. Il aimait avoir le contrôle. Être marié était la chose la plus ordonnée à faire la bonne chose à faire. Il allait également s'engager, prêter serment. Pas à la Flotte et au Douze Colonies cette fois, mais à elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu ne veux pas, » dit-il. « Tu hais cette idée. Tu veux être indépendante, je comprends. Tu t'es engagé envers moi beaucoup de fois, je dois arrêter d'être égoïste. J'ai besoin de regarder le point de vue politique. Je suis désolée. »

Elle leva ses mains et ne put s'empêcher de retracer les ligne de son visage quand il fronça des sourcils – un regard si sérieux.

« Bill, oui. La réponse est 'oui'. Je veux absolument t'épouser. »

« Laura ... » son visage s'éclaircit et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit son amour pour elle déborder de ses yeux.

« Bill, et si je fais une sorte de geste démagogue politicien ? Tu demandes à une femme dont le seul objectif pendant des années n'était que sa carrière et sa position. Certaines choses changeront, mais je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours un politicien. C'est une partie de moi. Et si mes assistants et mes conseillers veulent faire ce mariage un réel cirque ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais quelque chose de calme. Juste toi et moi Lee Saul et Ellen Kara. Et n'importe qui tu veux inviter. Marcie ? »

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Wally ? »

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. « Si tu veux, » dit-il d'un ton bourru.

« Oh Bill ! Je plaisante. » Elle l'embrassa. « Je sais que tu étais jaloux ce soir là. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Wally et moi. »

Il l'attira dans ses bras. « Que dirais-tu de me taquiner encore jusqu'à ce que je te passe l'anneau au doigts ? »

Elle rit. « Savez vous ce que vous êtes entrain de vous faire subir, Monsieur Adama ? »

« Oui, » dit-il en la serrant un peu plus. « Je sais. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. »

.0.0

Boomer regarda comment il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans son appartement. Elle attendait ce moment depuis environ six mois. Désormais, il était là, à quelques pas d'elle et elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucun plan.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta lorsqu'elle vit son bras devenir visible lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser un peu d'air rentrer dans la pièce.

Elle voulait luis poser tellement de question. Avait-il vu sa sœur enceinte ? Savait-il qui il était comme Anders ?

Cela avait été très étrange lorsque numéro Un leur avait révélé l'identité des quatre autres Cylons qu'ils avaient crée. L'avait-il conçu délibérément avec ses propres désirs ? Étais-ce la seule raison pour laquelle il avait été attiré par elle ?

Elle s'était toujours senti comme un modèle inférieur. Elle était le pilot, la mécanicienne, l'experte. Elle n'avait eu aucune discussions philosophie et intellectuel.

Elle s'assit sur le mur en brique en face de son appartement, elle regarda le sol. La vie était si simple lorsqu'elle se pensait encore humaine. Son passé était si clair mêmes si c'était numéro Un qui l'avait inventé. Elle conservait encore des photos qui n'avaient apparemment jamais existé. Elle essayait d'avoir des nouvelles de ses anciens amis – Starbuck, Apollo, Helo. Si les autres modèles découvrait cela, elle ne pourrait jamais partit, elle serait probablement mit dans une boite.

« Sharon … »

Comment il avait pu la voir dehors ? Elle leva doucement ses yeux en direction de la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre prononcer son nom. Il n'y avait qu'un seule question qu'elle voulait lui poser finalement : la détestait-il ?

« Bonjour Chef, » murmura-t-elle.

Durant un long moment ils ne firent que de se regarder en silence. Puis au bout d'un moment, il tendit sa main.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle prit sa main et le suivit, tout en sanglotant.

.0.0

« Nous devons détruire le Résurrection. »

« Six, tu délires complètement là ? Tu dois vraiment arrêter de parler à Anders et à Tyrol. »

« J'ai pensé à cela avant qu'ils ne nous rejoignent. Nos vies n'ont pas de fin. »

« Parle pour toi, » dit un Cinq avait sarcasme.

« Nous avons changés, » dit un Huit.

« Mais pas les humains » insista numéro Un.

« Pour que notre existence ai un sens, nous devons avoir une fin. Pour vivre une vie enrichissante nous devons mourir et ne jamais revivre. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit un Trois.

« Tu as raison. Cela a été une erreur de vous donner le Résurrection, » dit Galen.

« Toi ! » cria le Un en pointant Tyrol de son doigts. « Ne participe pas au vote ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda un Huit. « Il a plus de droit de voter que toi ! »

« Quatre, Cinq et moi allons exécuter le plan, même si votre père aimant veut construire une communauté hippie. »

« Nous avons voté de ne pas attaquer, » dit Six.

« Je déteste les démocraties, » grogna Un. « Après les élections, je ferais des arrangements, qu'importe qui est le Président. Trouvez vous un joli petit fauteuil et regarder la destruction des Douze Colonies. »

Un se retourna et partit avec Cinq le suivant de près.

Les autres modèles furent étonné de voir toujours Quatre présent dans la pièce.

« J'ai été contacté par l'un des mes frères, » annonça-t-il. « Un Simon qui est médecin dans la Flotte, basé sur Gemenon. »

« Il devait avoir quelque chose d'important pour risquer de se faire attraper, » dit un trois.

« Oui. Il est marié. Il a une femme. C'est une ingénieure en aéronautique. C'est pourquoi elle a été choisit. Désormais il réalise qu'il l'aime. »

« Oui, cela arrive » murmura Six.

« Les Quatre veulent désormais trouver le secret pour se reproduire naturellement. Et nous pensons que Simon et sa femme en sont proches. »

« L'amour, » dit Six.

« Les Quatre ne veulent plus attaquer et nous sommes d'accord le Résurrection doit être détruit pour que nous voulons accomplir notre destin. »

« Et maintenant ils sont deux, » dit Tyrol.

« Cinq est facile à changer d'avis, contrairement à Un qui restera sur ses positions, » dit Trois.

« Je pense que nous devons faire un autre vote, » dit Boomer. Elle surprit tous le monde lorsqu'elle fit cette suggestion. Elle ne voulait pas tout perdre maintenant. Elle venait de retrouver Galen. Sa sœur était amoureuse de Helo et était enceinte. « Nous devons voter si nous devons mettre ou non en boite les Un. »

.0.0

« Nous devons le dire à Bill. »

« Oh, Saul. Il a combattu lors de la première guerre contre les Cylons. Les atrocités que tu m'as dis qu'il avait été témoins lorsque les Centurions faisait des expériences pour les hybrides … »

« Ouais, il faudra un certain temps avant que nous vivions tous comme une belle et grande famille en paix, c'est sur. Mais il est le seul qui peut convaincre Roslin. »

« Nous pourrions tout simplement continuer comme si de rien était : nous devons laisser faire nos enfants. Maintenant que John a été mis en boite, les autres modèles devraient tenir paroles et ne pas attaquer les Colonies. »

« Tous sont sur des listes pour les gens les plus recherchés des Douze Colonies. Ce n'est seulement qu'une question de temps avant que la panique arrive et que le plan tombe à l'eau. Non, nous devons partir. »

« Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir ta foi en William Adama. »

« Tu devrais, Ellen, parce que lui et Laura Roslin sont la clé de notre survie. Désormais que le Résurrection est détruit, ils sont les seuls qui peuvent assurer la survie de notre espèce. »

« Et si Roslin choisit le génocide ? »

« La confiance doit bien commencer quelque part. »

.0.0

« Chéri, tu es là ? »

« Oui. »

Bill était assis, regardant le couché de soleil. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé durant l'après midi.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup à digérer. Je suis troublé. Et pourtant Saul n'est pas mon meilleur ami. »

« Je suis content d'avoir prit ma retraite. Je vous laisserais la décision final, Madame la Présidente. »

Elle lui sourit et s'assit à côté de lui, entrelaçant ses doigts au sien.

« Vous pouvez toujours offrir une option à votre femme, Monsieur Adama. »

« Hmph. » Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, restant en silence regardant le paysage. « Accepte la proposition du Six, » murmura Bill.

« Mmm ? »

« Si nous ne prenons pas l'opportunité de paix maintenant, ils ne la referont jamais. Nous avons été chanceux jusqu'à maintenant. Une série d'événements absurde a fait que la destruction a été repoussé pendant des années. Si nous ne voulons pas vivre en paix avec cette génération, afin de leur permettre la liberté et une voix dans le Conseil, la prochaine génération ne sera pas magnanime. Je pense que vous devrions accepter et les pardonner. Les accepter. »

« Et mes visions ? »

« Certaines d'entre elles sont devenus vrai. Nous avons le temps de découvrir les autres. »

Il leva son doigts et lui montra un lopin de terre.

« Je pensais créer un jardin la bas. Je ne sais pas si j'ai beaucoup la main verte. »

Elle renifla et serra ses doigts.

« Romo Lampkin sera mon Vice Président demain. J'ai un bon ressenti pour lui, Bill. Peut être que finalement, je pourrais faire confiance à quelqu'un pour prendre des décisions pour moi. Finalement, je pourrais me retirer et vivre avec mon Old Man. »

Le ciel changea de couleur un orange vif avec une teinte de rose éclipsa tout le bleau.

« C'est tellement magnifique, » murmura Laura.

« Oui. Ca me rappelle toi. »

FIN.


End file.
